Room 213
by Eraman
Summary: Blaine gets a new dorm and it is not the room he wants, no one wants it. Why? Because it's haunted. What will lie in store for Blaine and his friends this year at Dalton? AU. Not for KLAINE-lovers or Kurt lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Blaine and Kurt were walking towards the dorms to get their room-arrangements from the dorm prefect. This year it would be David who, like them, was a junior. Kurt had come to Dalton last year after being badly bullied at his old school McKinley high. The bully later became "nice" and Kurt's old Glee Club tried to get him to come back. But Kurt had been dating Blaine for a while and had become much better friends with his new Glee Club, the Warblers. They always stuck up for him and made sure he felt loved and safe. They were much better friends than the New Directions had ever been and since Kurt got a fulltime scholarship to the school… well the choice was easy.

"Hi David", Blaine said as they got to their dorm. "Do you have Kurt and my room?"

"I have Kurt's room and yours", David said with an apologetic smile.

"Wait", Kurt asked. "You mean Blaine and I aren't roomed together?"

"Afraid not", David said and sighed. "Kurt you're rooming with Trent in room 206 and Blaine you got room…" David trailed off and his eyes widened.

"I got", Blaine urged on. "Come on Davi don't leave me hanging here."

"Room 213", David said and everyone around them gasped and stared at David. Blaine felt his eyes widened, in fear.

"What?!" he yelled and took the list. "There must be a mistake!" He scanned it for his name and saw it, room 213 was written beside it.

"I don't get it", Kurt said confused. "What's so wrong with room 213?"

"It's haunted", Nick hissed from behind him and Kurt jumped, not even knowing he had been there.

"Haunted", Kurt asked.

"Something happened up there", Nick said and all boys looked up at a dark window, visible from the door to the dorm building. It looked cold and lifeless and… foreboding. "Something terrible."

"What happened", Kurt asked, he'd never heard this before.

"All new students gather round", David called. "You need to hear this too." All eyes turned to him and David softly started to sing:

**There was an Asian student here****  
And he went missing  
A proper student and a child,  
But the ghosts got to him.  
And he went missing..**

"No one remembers what his name was", Nick whispered. "No one."

"What happened to him", Kurt asked and stopped himself from pointing out that David stole the melody from _Sweeney Todd_.

"No one knows", Blaine said and shuddered. "He went into the room and never came back… some say he was murdered and that his body was left underneath the floorboards. Some say he ran away. Some say ghosts took him and dragged him to hell. Others say angels took him to heaven to stop his suffering. The thing is that the boy went into that room one day and never came back."

Kurt felt a chill go up his spine and all eyes were drawn to that window.

"A few times a boy's gotten that room to stay in", David said. "Sometimes two of them… and they've all gone crazy."

"Why", a freshman asked.

"Because there is someone or some_thing_ in there", Jeff hissed. "They spoke of a boy appearing and disappearing, coming out of the wall and going into it again!"

"A ghost?" Kurt asked, thinking of the part about the boy being murdered and put underneath the floorboards.

"Probably…" Nick said and everything was quiet.

"Well good luck Blaine", Jeff said and patted his back. "It was good to know ya."

"T-thanks", Blaine stuttered.

"You know", Thad said. "I have no roomy right David?"

"Yeah", David said and grinned. "Just go to Carmichael Blaine and ask if he can change your room."

"Yeah", Blaine said and grinned. "I'll do that! See you later guys!"

He left his bags by the door and ran towards the main building. No one noticed the shadow in the window of room 213.

* * *

"Come in", Carmichael said when there was a knock on his door. In came a short young man with so much gel in his hair that it could _not _be healthy. He had hazel eyes and a nervous look on his face. Carmichael smiled.

"What can I help you with Blaine", he asked and put his pencil aside. Blaine walked up to the desk and sat in the chair in front of it.

"It's", he began. "About my dorm room sir."

"Is something broken or missing", Carmichael asked and took out the book where he wrote down damages that had to be fixed. "Broken pipes? Water damage? Mold?"

"N-no sir nothing like that", Blaine stuttered.

"Oh", Carmichael asked and closed the book and looked at Blaine curiously. "Then what is the matter Blaine?"

"Can… can I switch rooms?" the teen looked nervous and Carmichael's brow furrowed.

"Why", he asked kindly.

"Thad said he has no roomy so I-"

"Actually he does Blaine", Carmichael said calmly. "I got a call earlier today that stated that the state's attorney's son Sebastian Smythe will arrive today as well and needs a room. I have already set him up with… I mean I have already roomed him with Mr. Clearwater."

"But sir can't he take my room instead?"

"Blaine, Sebastian is new and requires help to get around the school and he needs to get a friend at the school, he knows no one here."

"So it's better that I room alone in the haunted room?!"

"Ah…" Carmichael chuckled. "So that's what this is about."

"Yes! Sir you can't put me in a haunted room!"

"It is not haunted Blaine."

"It is! People who stay there get crazy!"

"That is just a rumor. The room has not have anyone living there due to water damage and various faults the past years and we've not had enough students to fill it. But now we have and Blaine you will not be alone in there. You will have a roomy."

"I… I will?" Blaine looked confused and a bit nervous. "Who?"

"Oh just a boy that is a bit special."

"Special… how?"

"Well for starters he is very shy and I think you are a better candidate to get him out of his shell."

"But then why don't Sebastian-"

"Sebastian has a bit of a… problem as well. Thad is the perfect person to get him on the right course again, whereas you Blaine can help this young man."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Blaine but it really is the end of the discussion."

"What's his name then?"

The phone rang and Carmichael smiled.

"Sorry Blaine, I really have to take this", he said. "I will see you around."

Blaine nodded, got up and left, feeling a bit low.

* * *

When he got to the dorm everyone else was gone, had entered their rooms to unpack most likely. So he took his bags and headed for his new room. He walked slowly, dreading what he would find. The door to room 213 was much darker than all other doors on the floor and the hinges and handle looked much newer or just less worn. Blaine grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The room looked like any other Dalton room. White walls, two beds, two bookshelves, two desks, a door that lead to a bathroom, a couch and a carpet. It wasn't homey at all since Blaine had not been able to put his things up. He closed the door and sighed, before turning to look at the room again… and jumped. He hadn't noticed the figure that sat on the other bed before. On the other bed sat a young man with black short hair and olive skin. He was writing away in a notebook and had books lying on either side of him.

"Oh great I'm rooming with a nerd", Blaine mumbled and then walked further into the room. He put his bags down but the boy didn't seem to notice him.

"Hi", Blaine said. "I'm Blaine Anderson. You must be my roomy."

The boy didn't answer, nor looked up. Blaine sighed, remembering Carmichael's words about the boy being shy.

"I'll just unpack and head out", he said. "Welcome to Dalton, I think you'll like it here. Everyone is super nice and the classes are amazing. Our teachers are all cool and there are tons of extra activities to do."

No answer.

"I'm in the school's Glee Club, the Warblers and I play football. What do you like to do other than study?"

No answer.

"Suit yourself, just know that I'm here if you need to talk." Blaine unpacked his stuff and put up his posters and pictures. He looked at his roommate's side. There was no pictures, nothing.

'_I get a nerd and a bore for a roomy_', Blaine thought. '_Lucky me…_'

He looked around the room and then felt his phone vibrate. He read the text. The Warblers were going out for pizza.

"Well", he said. "I'm gonna head out with some friends. Feel free to join me."

No answer.

"Or just sit there and study", Blaine said and left, closing the door softly. "This will be a _fun_ year."

He left the dorm and headed downstairs. Inside the room a young man with black hair, olive skin and Asian eyes looked up from his notes. He looked around the empty room. He could've sworn that he felt someone in there with him… but the room was just as bare and empty as before. He shivered and continued to study. He was safe in here… he hoped.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"So how is room 213 treating ya", David asked carefully as the Warblers sat down around their usual table in the pizzeria.

"Didn't spend much time in there other than unpacking and being ignored by my roommate", Blaine answered grumpily.

"Roommate", David asked confused. "My papers didn't say anything about a roommate."

"Neither did they about Thad's roomy", Blaine spat.

"Thad has a roomy", David asked confused.

"Yes! Carmichael said so."

"Speaking of the devil", Nick said and waved with his arm. The boys looked up and saw Thad with another brunette, a pretty tall and good looking young man with brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. Thad smiled and told the guy something and they headed over.

"Hi Thad", Trent said happily. "Who's your new friend?"

"Hi guys", Thad said happily and sat down in a vacant seat, making sure the new guy sat beside him. "This is Sebastian Smythe, my new roommate. Seb this is Blaine, his boyfriend Kurt, David, Fred, Frank, Nick, his boyfriend Jeff and Trent."

"Nice to meet you", Sebastian said with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Nice to meet you too", Trent said.

"I know."

Thad rolled his eyes as did the others. Sebastian wasn't the first cocky bastard to come their way after all.

"So where are you from Sebastian", Kurt asked politely.

"I'm from New York but I lived the past few years in Paris, France", Sebastian answered with a smug look.

"Really", Jeff asked. "That's so cool!"

"I know. A very interesting people the French, full of love and desperate to get laid. Not as passionate like southern Europeans and not as stiff, shy and boring as the northern ones." The boys laughed and continued to eat, but after a bit Jeff started the questions again.

"So Blaine what's your new roomy like?" he asked. "Why isn't he here?"

"He's a nerd and shyer than Thad was when he got here", Blaine said and they stared at him and then Thad and then him again.

"You were shy Clearwater", Sebastian asked with a somewhat evil smirk. "One couldn't believe that after our first meeting."

"Eat your pizza Smythe", Thad said and pushed a piece into his mouth, Sebastian just grinned through it.

"Back to Blaine", Kurt said calmly. "What's your roomy like other than shy and a nerd?"

"Well when I got into the room he was already on his bed, studying", Blaine said and everyone grimaced. Not even Thad and Kurt that were sometimes the Warbler nerds started to study before school even started. "He didn't answer any of my questions, nothing."

"Well maybe he thinks that you don't want to hear them", Thad said calmly.

"Is that why you didn't answer any questions when you first got here", David asked and Thad nodded.

"I thought you were just pretending to wanting to know", he explained. "As soon as I told you you'd use what I said against me somehow… people always did that so I was afraid to speak."

"Can't you try to talk to the guy then", Blaine asked in a begging tone. "I don't want to spend my whole year with a mute."

The Warblers, even Kurt and Sebastian gave him a pointed look.

"I didn't mean it like that", Blaine hurriedly said.

"He doesn't need another 'mute' Blaine", Thad said calmly. "He needs someone that is friendly and outgoing… why Carmichael chose you I can't understand right now." He said the last part with a teasing tone and the boys all laughed. Blaine threw a mushroom at Thad who just stuck his tongue out at him.

The rest of the evening went by talking about their summers and pumping Sebastian on more stories from France and other countries in Europe. It was fun. But Blaine noticed something that caused some anger in him, but he could not understand why. Sebastian's arm was by now resting over Thad's shoulders and they were looking rather comfortable that way. Blaine was about to say something when Fred reminded them that they needed to head back so that they didn't miss curfew and somehow… the thought of spending the last of the evening with his new roommate in a haunted room was not what was atop Blaine's list of things to do.

* * *

When he got back to his room the light was on and he stepped inside.

"Hi", he said and looked around and started to stare. The whole room was coated with dust as well, so thick it almost looked like snow. It was everywhere, spider web and dust.

"Niff", he said and ran a hand over his face. "It must be them playing a prank on me and… uh… me and… what is my roomy's name?" he scratched his head in confusion. He didn't even know that. Blaine sighed and went to get the vacuum cleaner, he couldn't sleep in this thick dust after all. He spent the rest of the evening cleaning the place up and it took _hours_. Everything in the room was coated with that thick dust, all his stuff. He had no idea how Niff could've managed something so disgusting and he cleaned as much as he could. Before crashing to bed tiredly. He fell asleep in his uniform.

* * *

A sunbeam hit his face and he sighed and rubbed his face. His phone stated that it was 6 am. He groaned and sat up and stared. The room was no longer dusty, now spider webs or cracks… nothing. It was tip top clean and the vacuum cleaner was gone. Blaine stared around the room and saw his roomy come out from the bathroom, dressed in a Dalton Academy uniform. He wasn't wearing the blazer. He was wearing a white shirt, a red slipover, grey slacks, black shoes and a black tie.

"Did you do this", Blaine asked and then grinned. It was the first time he saw his new roommates face. And he looked _good_. He was Asian and his eyes were so dark they were almost black and they held a glow in them, of a kind Blaine had never seen. The young man was short, not that much taller than Blaine but he stood tall, back straight as a stick and an impassive look on his face.

"Thanks for cleaning up the rest", Blaine told him as he headed into the bathroom. "I know who was most likely behind it. I'll tell you after I shower!" Blaine showered and then came out to get dressed… to find his room abandoned.

"Or I tell you later", he said and pulled on his uniform to go down and get breakfast.

* * *

The day went by and Blaine was really confused. He demanded that Niff told him how they pulled that prank on him and his roommate but they had no idea of what he was talking about. They pointed out that they had no time to pull pranks since they were _there_ at the pizzeria as long as Blaine. Ignoring that fact Blaine swore to figure out how they did it and Kurt just chuckled at his boyfriend's antics. At lunch the subject came up about his roommate and Blaine couldn't tell them anything more about the guy.

"Oh", he then snapped his fingers. "Only that he is Asian and _hot_." Kurt slapped him. "What I'm serious! You call guys hot all the time."

"Yes movie stars or sports stars", Kurt snapped. "Not my roommates."

"Aw but he's probably not even gay Kurtie", Blaine whined.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well can you at least let us know what he is wearing so that we can figure out who he is", David asked looking up from his arm-wrestling match with Rock.

"Sure", Blaine said. "He didn't took the blazer version of our uniforms today. He took the white shirt, red slipover, black tie, grey slacks and black shoes version.

"Noted", David said with a grin. "Well maybe he shows up at Warblers practice, you mentioned us to him didn't ya?"

"Of course I did, no one at Dalton should be ignorant of the knowledge of the Warblers existence."

"Stop sounding so arrogant Anderson", Thad teased. "It is not becoming."

"What's the Warblers", Sebastian asked. "You mentioned it last night honey but not what it is."

"Two things", Kurt said. "One: the Warblers are our a cappella Glee Club and two: honey?"

"Sebastian came to our room yesterday", Thad explained happily. "Slammed the door open and yelled: 'Honey I'm home'."

"To which my dear wife-" Sebastian began.

"I am not your wife!"

"-answered: 'Take off your dirty shoes darling' with a very nice posh-English accent. I fell in love instantly." He put his arm around Thad's shoulders.

"Stop that you nitwit", Thad told him as he pushed the arm off, but Blaine and Kurt had noticed the blush. Kurt smiled at it but Blaine felt angry for some reason. He didn't trust Sebastian, at all. The guy felt too sure of himself.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt didn't meet up with the others until Warblers practice and it turned out they had quite a few appliers this year so the council had a lot to do. The council consisted of secretary David, councilmember and cashier Thad and chairman of the year was Fred. They usually changed chairman every year unless the person was so good they didn't want to exchange him.

Sebastian had auditioned and he was great! He got accepted at once! As did two boys called John and Luke. They were both freshmen and really good friends already it seemed. They also turned out to be a bit gossipy and Trent instantly took them to heart and then they heard that there was a third person in their group and that he would audition too, he just had to come back from Tae Kwando practice.

"So", Kurt whispered. "Have you seen your hot roomy around?"

"Will you ever let that go", Blaine whined.

"Never. So… have you?"

"No… have you?"

"Nope. I heard a few of the guys saw an Asian dressed as you said but they weren't sure of which grade he belonged to."

"What did they say about his looks?"

"The guys I talked to aren't gay Blaine so they didn't say."

"Next", Fred called after dismissing a tone deaf kid. The doors opened and in stepped a young Asian kid, not that much taller than Blaine, dressed in a white shirt, red slipover, black tie, grey slacks and black shoes. Blaine grinned and Kurt noticed, but he didn't notice Blaine slouch a bit and his grin disappearing. All Warblers were looking his way, except for the two freshmen.

"Name and grade please", David said. "And range."

"Hi", the kid said. "I'm Chris Kim, freshman and baritone."

"I see", Thad said. "Why do you want to join the Warblers?"

"Oh! I love music and to sing and stuff. It's really fun-"

Blaine stopped listening at that point, he didn't even listen to the kid sing, such was his disappointment.

"Honey", Kurt suddenly whispered and he turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I am starting to doubt your taste in guys, first Jeremiah and now this guy? I thought you said he was _hot_. Oh well at least now I know what your roommate looks like. Feel free to start dating him."

"It's not that Asian guy!" Blaine yelled. "He's not even hot!"

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine realized he'd been shouting. He looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him. Especially the freshman he had just insulted. Blaine turned bright red.

"Sorry", he squeaked. "I didn't mean it like that! You're good looking! But I have a boyfrind so don't get your hopes up…. Err I mean I don't think your hot or anything… but you're not ugly either. I mean you're cute! Oh shit don't get the wrong idea about that! I'm not into that, to dating someone else when I have a boyfriend I mean. That's the only reason I wouldn't date you. Oh shit I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Blaine", Thad cut in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What", Blaine asked, red as a tomato in the face.

"Open mouth, insert foot!"

At Thad's words everyone but Blaine started laughing, even the Asian freshman, Chris, laughed. Blaine got a few pats on the back but he was still bright red and couldn't look at anyone for the rest of the rehearsals. He knew especially that if he looked at Chris he would blush again and make a fool out of himself.

* * *

"Ugh I hope you had a better day than me", Blaine said as he got to his room and found his roommate sit by his desk doing homework. "I made a big fool of myself."

No answer.

"Can you at least answer me when I talk to you", Blaine asked in annoyance. "It is very rude."

No answer, the guy didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Okay look here", Blaine said and stalked up to him. "I don' care if you're shy or just plain anti-social. I want you to at least tell me your name!"

The guy didn't even look at him, just wrote on his papers, looking to the book beside him before he continued to write. Blaine growled and snatched the book.

"Now will you listen to me", he spat and the guy turned his head to look at the place where the book had just been. Blaine saw the guy's brow furrow and he started to look around for the book.

"Uh hello", Blaine said and waved the book in the air. But the guy just bent down and looked underneath his desk.

"Okay fine", Blaine spat and put the book back. The boy sat up again and then saw the book. His eyes turned insanely big and he paled a bit.

"What is it", Blaine said and looked at the now closed book. "Oh sorry I closed it." He picked it up and the boy flew up and looked horrified.

"Are you afraid of germs or something", Blaine asked and held the now open book out to the guy. "Here you go." The guy stared at his desk in horror and then rubbed his eyes. Staring again afterwards.

"Oookay", Blaine said. "I'll just put it here then." He put the book on the desk and the guy stared with even bigger eyes and bolted from the room. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Blaine heard it click. Blaine felt ashamed at once, maybe the guy really was afraid of germs. He walked up to the door and softly knocked it.

"You okay buddy", he asked. He got no answer so he tried the handle. He realized that it had been locked but to his surprise it opened just fine. He stepped into the room and saw… nothing. There was no one there.

"What the heck", he turned around and gaped in shock. The room was empty on the roomy's side! Not even his books at the desk were there. Blaine started shaking and backed towards the door. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them… dust were everywhere and he bolted.

* * *

**TBC**

**a: I am continuing it ;)**

**Singing Violet - Thank you :)**

**likewhaaaat - I will, no need to yell ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Blaine slammed up the door to Trent and Kurt's room, only to find that only Trent was there. The other boy jumped sky high when his door was slammed open. He turned around and saw Blaine. He noticed his huge eyes and white face.

"Blaine", he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Kurt", Blaine asked, sounding completely horrified.

"Kurt? Oh right… um he got a phone call from his brother and had to go back to Lima for some reason. He will be back tomorrow. Are you okay Blaine?"

"Can… can I stay here tonight", Blaine asked with a small voice.

"Of course", Trent said and smiled. "Did something happen?"

"Um… ghost."

"Ghost?"

"In my room. First he was there, I saw him, clear as I see you and then he got all spooked and… and then he walked into the bathroom and disappeared. I walked in too and he was gone and when I got back to the room so was his things and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere and-"

"Didn't that happen yesterday?" Trent asked confused.

"It happened again!" Blaine said. "Please Trent you have to believe me! I can show you!"

Trent nodded and let Blaine grab him by the wrist and drag him down the hall towards his room. He lets go of Trent's wrist just outside the door and snuck up to it, thinking that the number on it looks blood red. Trent follows him carefully and Blaine opens the door.

"See!" he said and pointed. Trent stepped inside.

"I can't see anything", Trent said and Blaine hurried into the room. There was no dust, no ghost, nothing.

"But", Blaine said and stared confused. "It was all here!" He started to look underneath the desks and beds. "I swear Trent it was!"

"Blaine it's okay", Trent said and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's been a stressful couple of days and I think that you overworked yourself, got tired and let Jeffery and Nicholas' stories get to you."

"But I saw him yesterday too and this morning…" Blaine felt ready to cry. He was going crazy and it was just the second day he had to sleep in this room. He now understood why people were said to go crazy in here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at a smiling Trent.

"Come", Trent said. "You can stay in our room tonight or we can stay in here together. If you are right that little guest of yours will be here in the morning."

Blaine smiled slightly.

"Can we stay here", he asked. "And… and can we ask someone else to come? Maybe ghosts are dangerous…"

"Sure", Trent said and smiled. "Who do you want me to call?"

Blaine thought for a moment. He needed someone that was nice enough to not laugh at him, to not spread it around, that could make him feel safe and that wouldn't tell him he was silly. He wished now more than ever that the Warblers had someone among them that they could always turn to, but they hadn't. He wished they could have someone that was a big brother figure but they didn't. He wished they could have someone to make them feel safe but they didn't. Blaine had always felt that it was something missing among the Warblers. Blaine was awoken from his musings when Trent snapped his fingers in front of his face. Blaine looked at him.

"Hi", he said kindly. "So who do we call?"

"Thad", Blaine said. "Please?"

Trent smiled and called Thad, telling him to come alone because he and Blaine really needed him. Now Thad may not be the biggest chap in the world but he was nice and friendly and could keep secrets and was _not _afraid of ghosts and stuff, Blaine hoped at least. It didn't take long for Thad to arrive, he had stopped by to pick up Trent's pajamas and toothbrush. He smiled gently.

"Trent said you needed me", he said and gave Blaine a hug. "So what's up?"

"Jeff and Nick spooked him so he sees ghosts", Trent said and Thad smiled and put an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Just ignore those nitwits", he said happily. "Let's get your TV hooked in and watch a movie and then have a mini sleepover."

"Thanks guys", Blaine mumbled. "It means a lot… but… but can we not tell anyone about this?"

"Promise", the other two said and they started to hook Blaine's TV in and popped in a movie, they chose RENT. The trio sat cuddled on the floor but at one point Trent was sure he felt something and turned to the second bed. It must've been a trick from the moon and the TV light because he was sure he saw a shadow on the bed, but it was gone at the blink of an eye.

Blaine was snuggled in between Trent and Thad and he looked around the room every now and then. Because he knew they weren't alone. He was sure that _thing_ was still out there. At a strange scraping noise Blaine gripped hold of Thad's arm and buried his face in his shoulder. Thad smiled softly and just put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and held him close, Trent hugged both of them tightly. He didn't like this room either. Soon all three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke the next day he realized he was in his bed and that someone was lying beside him. He first thought it was Kurt but then remembered that Kurt had gone home yesterday. He sat up and saw that it was Trent. Thad was nowhere to be seen. Blaine looked around for him and found a note on his nightstand.

"I had to go to lacrosse practice, I'll see you guys later. Thad." Was written on it. Blaine smiled and stretched and then his breath hitched in his throat.

That Asian kid was back. He was walking out from the bathroom, slowly. He was dressed in what looked like a Dalton uniform. It was just slightly different. Instead of being navy blue the blazer was grey, the red piping was there still and the red Dalton D. The tie was black and the shirt white and underneath the blazer was a red vest. The slacks were grey as well and the shoes black. The boy was looking around warily before hurrying up to his desk to pack all his stuff into what looked like a briefcase.

He looked around and his gaze fell on Blaine and Trent. He cocked his head to the side, while narrowing his side. Blaine held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as the Asian walked up to his bed and reached his hand out. Blaine felt something cold around him and opened one eye. The Asian was feeling on the wall behind Blaine and Trent's still sleeping form. The Asian looked deep in thought and even though he was standing right in front of Blaine he didn't seem to notice him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door a loud one and Blaine turned to it and Trent sat up.

"What when how", Trent said and Blaine looked in front of him again. The Asian was gone. The knock came again and Blaine jumped out of his bed and hurried up to it. He opened it. Trent got up too and walked up to Blaine, who was staring in confusion.

"Blaine", he asked and looked out the door. There was no one there.

"You heard it too", Blaine whispered. "Right?"

Trent nodded and looked outside, but there was nothing or no one there. Blaine closed the door and they looked at each other in confusion.

"That was odd", Trent said. He noticed Blaine looking a little pale. "Are you okay?"

"He was here again", Blaine said and shivered.

"Who? And where is Thad?"

"Thad went to practice… and… and that Asian came back. He was dressed in a Dalton uniform but not really."

"What do you mean?"

"The blazer was grey, the tie black and he had a red vest."

"Grey", Trent asked and narrowed his eyes in thought. "The blazers hasn't been grey in forever."

"I know…"

"What more did he do", Trent asked as he closed the door and the two boys sat down on Blaine's bed.

"He packed his stuff, just like we do every morning and then he walked up to our bed and just stood there… feeling on the wall."

"And I slept", Trent said and blushed.

"He was completely soundless", Blaine whispered. "No sound at all."

They sat in silence for a bit. Both of them thinking of what was going on in this very strange room. Blaine's alarm sounded and they got up and ready to head down for breakfast.

* * *

When they got there they noticed Thad, Sebastian and David there already. David was laughing like crazy at what Thad and Sebastian had said or done, they did not look as amused though. David saw Trent and Blaine enter and waved to them and the two boys joined their friends at their table.

"Slept well in room 213", David teased and Blaine glared at him hatefully. "What?"

"It's not funny David", Blaine spat. "Something strange is really going on in there."

"Really?"

"Yeah", Trent agreed. "I met up with Blaine this morning and when he was getting ready there was a knock at the door. I opened since Blaine was busy packing his stuff but there was no one there!"

"Are you sure", David said.

"Come to think of it", Thad said and rubbed his chin. "When I left this morning the door opened and closed by itself."

Blaine felt the hair on his neck stand up in fright.

"But it is an old building", Thad continued with a soft smile. "Floorboards get pushed down when you walk on them and it takes time for them to unbend again and when they do it sound as if someone walks there. Maybe the door is broken and open itself."

"What the hell?!" they heard and turned around to see Niff stare at Blaine in shock.

"What's with you two", Sebastian asked them.

"How did you get here before us", Nick asked confused.

"What do you mean", Blaine asked.

"We saw someone move around in your room through the window", Jeff said. "Someone packing their stuff in a hurry. We thought you overslept!"

Blaine turned pale. Thad patted his shoulder.

"Blaine don't worry", he said. "There is no ghost in 213."

"Ghost", Sebastian asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"There is said to be a ghost in room 213", Nick said as he and Jeff sat down. "Many, many years ago, during the early stages of Dalton's existence there was a science teacher working here, from China. He only agreed to work in this racist, his words not mine, country if they let his son attend school. Back then Dalton was a school for boys between ages 7-18. The teacher's son was the only Asian boy around and he was treated worse than any of the white and African-American kids. After all, he was not white and he was not black. So one cold night at the end of summer the Asian kid was leaving the library when he was cornered by some of the teens.

They beat him up so badly that he became terrified of everything and they all raped him. The school did nothing. So two days after the beat up and rape the tiny boy climbed onto the windowsill of room 213… and flung himself through the open window. He landed on the gravel but… there was not a mark on his face or any blood at all. He looked as if he was peacefully sleeping… but when his father hoisted him into his arms he realized he was dead and the man looked at the crowd around him and said: 'This school shall be haunted for all the crimes they have committed. Mark my words, my son will forever walk these halls and remind the world of the cruelty of mankind. He will punish all who dare disturb him.'

After that he walked off and disappeared in the darkness. No one took him serious of course… not until the boys that raped the Asian started to disappear to later show up naked and dead. The father of the raped boy was arrested because was clearly behind it. All the teens that was part of the rape died. The room was left empty and after a few years someone moved in… and disappeared. Every time someone moved into the room they disappeared without a trace."

Blaine shuddered and felt Trent take his hand and Thad pull him a bit closer.

"That's not right story!" David objected and turned to Sebastian. "The story goes that the place is haunted because a student once disappeared from room 213. They say he was murdered and his body buried underneath the floorboards, some say he was buried in one of the walls instead or in the bathroom. Every time someone has been living in that room they go crazy because of the horrors they witness in there. No one remembers the name of the boy that went missing or what he looked like. The story Nick told he just made up because Blaine told us his roomy is Asian."

Trent and Thad looked at Blaine and Blaine blushed. He had no roomy… not a living one. Maybe he should turn to Carmichael about this. He sighed.

"I gotta go", he said and got up. "I need to talk to Carmichael."

"Want us to come with", Thad asked but Blaine just shook his head.

"Just tell our teacher I'll be by soon."

He waved goodbye to the others and headed for Carmichael's office.

* * *

Dalton Academy's beloved principal looked up as his door slammed shut. He smiled when he saw an annoyed young man stand there, Blaine Anderson.

"Ah Blaine", he said and put his pen aside. "Everything alright son?"

"No", Blaine said. "Everything is defiantly _not _alright."

"Well what's the matter", Carmichael asked kindly and motioned for the chair in front of his desk. "Are you having troubles in class? Is anyone being mean towards you? Is there a problem in your dorm?"

"Yes there is a problem in my dorm", Blaine said and sat down. "A very big problem and I don't know how to handle it."

"Well then what is it", Carmichael asked smiling kindly.

"You never told me my new roommate is a ghost", Blaine growled and Carmichael blinked in confusion.

"Pardon me", he said.

"You said I'd have a roommate", Blaine spat. "And I do, just not a living one."

"A roommate", Carmichael said in confusion. "You don't have a roommate Blaine."

"But the other day", Blaine said confused. "You told me that I'd have a roomy, a shy boy that would need me."

"I have said no such thing Blaine, if you had a roomy wouldn't I know about it?"

"But you said I did. Which was why I couldn't change rooms and stay with Thad instead of room 213."

"Two-thir…", Carmichael began but trailed off and then chuckled. "Oh I see."

"Huh", Blaine asked confused.

"This is the first prank of the year? Trying to confuse your old principal?"

"What?"

"You did a very good job Blaine", Carmichael said and smiled. "I am very proud of you."

"But-"

"Now you better head to class. Don't worry, there will be no punishments for pulling pranks on me. Now get going."

"But sir-"

"Good day Blaine."

"But…" Blaine began but trailed off and left the office, confused. How could Carmichael have forgotten their whole discussion from the other day? Did… did this have something to do with the ghost? Blaine was almost afraid of thinking of it.

* * *

Kurt came back to school around lunch and Blaine was happy to see him. Kurt sat beside him and they shared a soft kiss. Kurt told him his father had needed his help at home because both Finn and Carole were sick and he had to work. So Kurt had been playing nurse all evening and morning, he could leave when Rachel was able to come over and take over. It was a free day at McKinley today so she had no classes. She had smiled happily to him and had said that they all missed them.

"But it wasn't something too bad", Blaine asked worriedly. Afraid that his boyfriend would get sick.

"No, no", Kurt said.

"Then why are you wearing a scarf?"

"For two reasons really", Kurt said and smiled. "And you are one of them."

"Oh?"

Kurt folded it down and Blaine saw all the hickeys and blushed. Their last make out session had become very heated but Kurt had given him the cold shower before they could go any further. Blaine accepted that. Kurt was obviously not ready so he was not going to force him.

"And the other reason", Blaine asked with his most charming smile on.

"It makes me look fabulous", Kurt said happily and Blaine kissed his cheek. He really had the world's most amazing boyfriend.

"So", Kurt asked and took a bite of his salad. "What did I miss last night? Other than you?"

"Thad, Trent and I had a sleepover", Blaine explained with a small smile. "I got… spooked about room 213 and they offered to stay."

"That was nice of them", Kurt said in a cold tone.

"I went looking for you but Trent said you'd left."

"I see."

"What is wrong?"

"It's just… I don't like my boyfriend having sleepovers with _other _guys", Kurt snapped. "First you say your new roomy looks _hot_ and now you have sleepovers with Trent and _Thad_."

Blaine didn't understand the change of tone from Kurt. He was never this snarky otherwise and he didn't understand why he spoke with such venom when he said Thad's name. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"What's the problem", Blaine asked. "We have sleepovers all the time with the guys."

"Yes because then I'm there to keep _that _away from you", Kurt grumbled.

"And what do you mean by '_that'_?"

Kurt gave him a look.

"Blaine seriously", he said.

"No Kurt", Blaine said sharply. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I don't want you to spend time with Dalton's slut."

Blaine gaped in shock at Kurt. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did his boyfriend just call one of his best friends for a slut?! Blaine thought Kurt and Thad were good friends. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand.

"Look it's no big deal", he said. "Thad knows he's a slut and the whole school does too."

"He's not a slut!" Blaine objected. "How dare you say so!"

"Blaine", Kurt said sharply. "Thad's been with David, Fred, Niff, Trent and Sebastian too I wager. He's been seen leaving their rooms late at night, after curfew many times last year."

"But you know why", Blaine said.

"Yes", Kurt said calmly. "He's letting them fuck him senseless."

"No!" Blaine all but yelled and removed his hand from Kurt's. "You know very well Thad's the only Warbler with straight As in all advanced courses! He helps tutor! He did with the two of us too last year and we often worked for so long and had so much fun Thad had to sneak out after curfew!"

"Blaine I'm telling you the truth", Kurt said.

"No you're not and you know it! You're spreading rumors around and when the guys hear it… hell when Thad hears it… Kurt stop speaking nonsense."

"I am not speaking nonsense I'm telling it as it is. Thad's a slut and the whole school will know it too."

"Why do you hate him so much", Blaine asked and Kurt snorted and turned away. "Kurt. Tell me why you hate one of my best friends so much."

"I don't hate him. He's just a slut."

"You're trying to ruining his life!"

"No I'm not. I'm just calling him out."

"By lying?! Is that why you talked to those seniors earlier? Telling them Thad's what? Easy on the foot?"

"Something like that", Kurt said and shrugged.

"Kurt!"

"What he only gets what he wants", Kurt said looking confused. "I don't understand why you are so upset about it."

"I can't believe you!" Blaine yelled and everyone in the cafeteria looked at them. "You're lying to hurt one of my friends! Why?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Kurt grumbled and returned to his lunch. Blaine wanted to scream in frustration or tear his hair but he didn't. Instead he just took his bag and left.

"Where are you going", Kurt called after him.

"To find Thad!" Blaine yelled back and whispers spread around the cafeteria and Kurt blushed in anger. The rumor mill would start up at once and not in Kurt and Blaine's favor.

* * *

Blaine found Thad talking to David, Trent and Sebastian, the group was heading for the cafeteria.

"Hi Blaine", Trent said. "Did you just leave the cafeteria? What was it for lunch today?"

"Nothing good", Blaine said and grabbed David and Thad's hands. "Let's go into town at eat instead and oh I know why not stay there for the rest of the day yes?"

"Blaine", Thad said with a tiny smile. "Is this about the rumors going around about me?"

Blaine froze and turned to look at Thad, who was smiling softly at him.

"Um… maybe?" he said.

"What rumors", David asked confused.

"According to someone", Thad said. "I'm Dalton's biggest slut and have been sleeping with you, Trent, Niff, Fred and probably Sebastian and all my other roommates before."

"What?!" Trent and David yelled.

"Who dare say such things", David yelled.

"Just wait until I can get my hands on them", Trent growled. Sebastian laughed and Thad chuckled.

"What's so funny", Blaine asked.

"That whoever is trying to ruin my life is not doing a very good job", Thad said. "Every guy I've met today said that they are sorry about the rumors and that I am a very strong and brave person to ignore it this well. They said that it's not fair that a sweet guy like me gets treated this way."

"Those who does believe in the rumors are sent running by the sheer force in my hobbit's glare or from the glares and growls of those around", Sebastian said happily.

"How many times have I told you to stop claiming me as a possession", Thad asked in annoyance.

"Twenty-three", Sebastian said happily and Blaine noticed where he was holding his hand. In Thad's. "This week."

"Wait what", David said and Thad and Sebastian sniggered. "Do you two know each other from before?"

"Yes", the duo said.

"I met Thad in Paris this summer actually", Sebastian said and they smiled at each other. "We ran into each other at a small café."

"Aw it's like a romantic movie", Trent said and Thad and Sebastian blushed.

"So you are dating", David asked.

"Maybe", Thad mumbled.

"No maybes", Sebastian told him and pulled him close. "You are mine Clearwater and don't you forget it."

"You never let me forget it", Thad teased and the boys all laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a happier tone. Kurt's rumors about Thad resulted in nothing. Those who believed in it got death glares from the rest of the school and Kurt felt like a failure. He did though send Blaine lots of texts asking for forgiveness. Blaine didn't answer to any of them, he was going to talk to Kurt after school instead. But first he had to meet up with Niff in the library. They had texted him and told him to meet them there. When Blaine got there he saw Trent, Thad, Sebastian, David and Niff.

"Hey guys", he said and sat down. "What's up?"

"We were researching ghosts", Nick said happily. "A medium we read about said that ghosts usually don't know that they are dead and that their souls stay behind when they die because they care so much about the place where they died that they can't just abandon it or sometimes the people they left behind."

"They don't know they are dead so they get scared, sad or angry when someone moves into their homes and they can't do anything about it", Jeff explained.

"We think that your ghost is still here because he doesn't know he is dead", David said. "And we think the only way to get rid of him is somehow telling him."

"Like a séance", Blaine asked.

"Sadly I don't think that's enough", Nick said. "We need to find proof to show him what is going on."

"But how will we do that when he can't hear us", Blaine asked.

"Huh", Jeff asked and Blaine told them all in detail about his meetings with this ghost. He told them how he took his book, how dust and spider webs appeared in his room to then disappear on its own, about the meeting this morning, everything.

"I mean I held his book in my hand", Blaine said and looked confused. "And… I scared him. What if he thinks I'm a ghost?"

"We need to get our hands on that book", David said. "Maybe we can see what year he is from or something."

The boys all nodded and decided to go to room 213 to see if they could see that ghost. But Blaine told them to come after dinner, he had to talk to Kurt first.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and entered. Kurt was sitting at his desk, looking out it, dreaming. Blaine snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled. He reached up and gripped the back of Blaine's head and turned so that he could kiss him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven", he asked when they parted.

"Not really", Blaine said. "I love you Kurt… but I don't understand why you did that to Thad."

Kurt sighed and moved back so that he could look up at Blaine. Blaine moved to sit on Kurt's bed. They sat like that for a bit.

"Why did you do it", Blaine asked. "Thad is one of my best friends and you could've caused real harm Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"I know and I am sorry", Kurt said. "It's just… I was jealous and not thinking straight."

"Jealous? Of who? Thad?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because you were jealous of Sebastian", Kurt said. "I saw it when we went for pizza and in the cafeteria. Whenever he touched Thad you gave him death glares and the stink eye. You didn't like him touching Thad."

"That's because Thad's my best friend", Blaine mumbled. "I thought Sebastian was just using him since they had just met… at least I thought so. Turned out they met in Paris this summer and are dating."

"Really", Kurt asked.

"Really… but Kurt you don't have to be jealous. It's you I love. No one else."

Kurt smiled and got up and walked over to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine kissed him back and Kurt pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. They kissed and it turned heated and more passionate. Blaine moved his hands to remove Kurt's blazer but Kurt stopped him and they parted.

"We better stop", he said shyly.

"Okay", Blaine said and sat up, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Do you want to come to my room? The guys and I are gonna try to talk to that ghost."

"Blaine there is no such thing as ghosts", Kurt scolded.

"But there is", Blaine whined. "Please, for my sake?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I… have to study and do my homework and extra since I didn't hand in today's because I was nursing my sick family."

"Oh", Blaine said and looked down. "I understand."

Kurt kissed him softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay", Kurt asked and Blaine nodded before leaving. He kissed Kurt one more time before he left though.

* * *

When Blaine got to his room he found his friends all sitting on the floor with their homework. Blaine took his own out and joined them. Nick explained that the ghost would most likely show if they all just pretended like nothing and even then he might not show for all of them.

"Some people have an easier time to see ghosts than others", Jeff explained. "So maybe Blaine will see him and none of us or someone will just see a shadow or something at the corner of his eye."

"Whatever it is I hope it comes soon", David said. "This room gives me the creeps."

"It's just Blaine's poster of Katy Perry", Thad teased and everyone laughed, even Blaine. Blaine smiled at Thad and Sebastian that were cuddled together, as was Nick and Jeff. David and Trent were single for the moment. Blaine had texted Kurt about joining them in their homework because it didn't really seem as if the ghost would show. All he got as an answer was that he would not be able to focus if they were all there. Blaine put his phone in his pocket, looked up… and froze. The hair on his neck stood up and he paled. Because, just behind Trent that stood opposite to him stood someone… that was looking back at him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Stephanie - Now that was a very interesting thought ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Guys", Sebastian said and nodded at Blaine. He was pale, his eyes big and he looked scared and he was _staring_ at something behind Trent. The boys turned around but saw nothing.

"Blaine", Thad asked gently.

"Yeah", Blaine whispered.

"What are you looking at?"

"He is here", Blaine said and locked eyes with the ghost.

"Where?" Nick asked.

"There", Blaine said. "Just behind Trent."

Trent turned but saw nothing, no one did. Blaine looked at the ghost and saw the same terror on his face that he was sure was on his own. Blaine slowly got up and his friends looked at him. Moving back slightly. Blaine bit his lip.

"Can you", he asked the ghost. "Can you see me?"

The ghost cocked his head to the side and Blaine realized something.

"Can you even hear me", he asked but the ghost only looked confused and scared. "Give me a paper and a pen."

This Blaine told his friends and David handed him what he asked for. He wrote something on the paper and turned it to the ghost. On the paper was written:

"Can you see me?"

The ghost looked at it and Blaine saw him move towards his desk. Blaine watched him take a paper and an old-looking pen out of his bag. He wrote something and held it up for Blaine to see. It read:

"I see you."

Blaine felt intense fear when he read those words for some reason. Before the ghost had not seen him but now he did and that was utterly terrifying and what was worse… they were communicating. But he had to be sure of one thing first. He turned the paper over and wrote:

"Can you see the others?"

The ghost looked at him and did something that made Blaine even more afraid. He nodded. He felt his friends' eyes on him and he looked at them. They were all watching him worriedly.

"He can see all of us", Blaine whispered and turned back to the ghost. His eyes were really big and he pointed at his ear. "Y… you can hear me? C-can you hear me now?"

The ghost nodded again and Blaine dropped to the floor in fright. Thad and Sebastian were at his side at once, making sure he was okay.

"Blaine are you okay", David asked and crouched in front of him, blocking the ghost from view.

"He can hear us", Blaine whispered. "He can hear us now all of a sudden and he can see us!"

"Blaine calm down", Thad soothed and rubbed his back. "So he can see us and hear us, but maybe he can't touch us."

"If he can then I'd be worried", Jeff piped up and Nick cuffed him around the head. "Ow!"

"Don't say stuff like that", Nick spat.

Blaine looked up and saw the ghost watch them. Then he slowly reached his hand out and put his index-finger to Nick's neck. The short brunette's eyes became really big and he turned around and stared at the empty air in front of him.

"What was that", he whispered in fright.

"The… ghost p-poked you", Blaine stuttered. Nick shuddered and moved away from the place he'd been sitting, really fast.

"What did it feel like", David asked carefully.

"Cold", Nick said. "Like a cube of ice."

Blaine looked up and saw that the ghost was now looking at the door with big horrified eyes. He started to back away and covered his ears with his hands. Blaine saw that he was crying and he slid down in the corner and tried to make himself small. Blaine felt confused but then Trent gasped because all the dust and spider webs appeared slowly, like phasing into view. The boys looked around them in shock and horror. Blaine looked at the corner again where the ghost had been… but he was gone.

"The ghost", Blaine said. "He's gone."

"Yeah well", David said and got up slowly. "I think I'm going too…"

"Me too", Nick said and flew up. "This is getting too freaky."

"You can stay with me and Kurt Blaine", Trent said and helped Blaine up. They all looked at the dust.

"This is freaky", Sebastian said and poked at a web. It disappeared when he did.

"You think", Blaine yelled. "I understand why people get crazy living in this room! That freaking ghost can hear, see and touch us! It is not fair! Why is Carmichael keeping me in here?! Why does he pretend as if he never told me about my roomy why…" Blaine felt tears starting to spill. "Why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know", Trent said hugging him. "Come, let's get out of here. You can stay with any of us for the rest of the year."

"I'm freaking out", Blaine sobbed into Trent's shoulder and the other boys joined into hugging him and after a little bit they left the room. Blaine only took some clothes, his toothbrush and pajamas. He could get his books from the room, it would only take a few seconds. He wouldn't have to stay there, ever again.

* * *

A few weeks went by for the boys at Dalton. Sectionals came and went. The Warblers won and they were up against New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline at regionals. Blaine hadn't stayed in his room since that day when he communicated with the ghost. He, Sebastian, Thad, Nick, Jeff, David and Trent never spoke to anyone about that. They just spoke to each other. Nick, Jeff and David spent a lot of time researching ghosts in the library. Trying to find a way to get rid of it. Thad, Trent and Sebastian kept busy with keeping Blaine occupied, so he wouldn't think of that room.

But Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that his principal was disappointed in him. Carmichael would look at him if they met and shake his head almost sadly. But Blaine had no idea why. And he had other troubles on his mind than Carmichael and that ghost.

And that was Kurt. His boyfriend had been very distant of late. He would cancel their dates, spend weekends in Lima even though he had no friends there and declined all invites to Warbler activities, like parties and movie nights. Blaine was getting worried. He knew that Kurt was stressing about his NYADA auditions but Blaine had them too and was not as freaked out as Kurt.

So after school one Friday Blaine decided to go and talk to Kurt. His boyfriend had been absent since after lunch and Blaine was worried. He had been staying with Trent and Kurt since he left his room and had been told that he doesn't have to knock before walking in so he didn't today either. He walked inside and froze. There… on Kurt's bed was his boyfriend. Naked and currently being fucked by some guy Blaine has never met before or seen. Kurt is moaning and gasping in pleasure as the other boy fucks him from behind. Blaine gasps and he sees Kurt turn his head and look at him. He sees a bit of sadness and anger in his boyfriend's eyes but Kurt doesn't make a try to stop the guy taking him. He just moans again and Blaine runs.

* * *

He has no idea of where to run to. When he is upset he usually runs to Kurt but now Kurt was cheating on him. He would've run to Thad or Trent or even Sebastian but Thad and Sebastian had lacrosse practice at this time and Trent was at his home in Westerville, visiting his little sister who'd broken her leg and was very upset about not being able to go to her soccer game. Only Trent could comfort her.

Blaine had no idea where Niff was or where David was. He didn't want to turn to any other Warbler. He needed someone… an older brother. But Cooper was too far away and their relationship wasn't the best. He didn't want to run to his parents because his dad would seriously hurt Kurt and then get in jail. His mom would call up Burt and Carole and yell at them, giving Burt a heart attack or something. Blaine had no idea of whom to turn to.

He had no idea of where to go. He didn't even have an idea of where he was going until he slammed the door shut behind him. He looked around the room and saw the Katy Perry poster, the photographs of his family, of him and Kurt, of him and various Warblers and of him after winning a talent show when he was 10. Blaine realized that he was in room 213. He sank to his knees by the door and started to crying desperately.

He cried and cried so hard that his body rocked with each sob and it started to hurt. He cried until his head, chest, stomach and throat hurt. He was sobbing so hard he felt like he was drowning on his own tears. He couldn't breathe. That's when he felt them. A pair of arms were around him and a cold hand started to rub his back. Blaine didn't know who it was that hugged him, but he craved the contact so he threw his arms around this cold person and hugged him back, burying his face in what must be the person's shoulder. But all he felt what coldness.

But soon, strangely enough, he felt really soothed and soon his sobbing subdued and he looked up. And his eyes widened. His red and puffy eyes met the worried once of that Asian boy, the ghost.

"AH!" Blaine exclaimed and hurriedly crawled away from the guy. The Asian looked at him in confusion before getting out of his crouch. He stood and walked over to Blaine.

"Don't come any closer!" Blaine yelled in fear and closed his eyes. There was no sound at all and he looked up. He saw the Asian, in those clothes he'd had when the Warblers though Blaine meant Chris. He looked worried and a bit scared as well. He took a step forward and Blaine couldn't stop the whimper and to his surprise the ghost stopped. Blaine blinked in confusion.

"I thought ghosts were supposed to be evil", he said, forgetting that the ghost could hear him. He looked up at the ghost and saw him writing something on a piece of paper. Blaine waited and he turned it towards Blaine.

*I'm not a ghost*, was written on the paper.

"Yes you are", Blaine said and got up slowly.

*No I'm not.*

"But…" Blaine thought for a moment. "What year is it?"

*1889 of course.*

Blaine stared. It was 2011 here, soon Christmas would be there and this guy thought it was 1889. That would mean the guy he was talking to was old. Blaine smiled a bit.

"Then you are the hottest 100 year old I have ever seen because it's 2011", he said. The Asian stared at him and then felt his forehead, then he took his pen and notebook and wrote:

*I'm not warm.*

"It means good-looking… wait… you didn't freak out about it being 2011?"

*No. My last roommate was a ghost from 1999 and before that a ghost from 1988, 1977, 1966 and 1955.*

Blaine stared at the ghost and then remembered what Nick had said… or maybe it was Jeff. Well one of them had said that ghosts didn't know they were dead.

"But…" Blaine said. "You are dead. You must be."

*I am 18, I will be 19 in February.*

Blaine did some math in his head and then looked at the ghost.

"So you were born in 1871?" he asked.

*That is correct*, the ghost wrote.

"That would mean you are 140 years old! Wow you look great."

*I am rather small.*

"I meant that you look good for being so old."

*But I am only 18.*

"Not in my time. I'm really sad to say it but you are a ghost."

*No.*

"Yes, I'm sorry."

*Does ghosts get bruises?*

"What?" Blaine was confused by the question but then the Asian boy pulled up his shirt and Blaine saw dark bruises all over his stomach and back, he noticed the once on his face as well. He had not had them last time he saw him. Blaine felt really confused and decided to do something "dangerous". He held his hand out and took the notebook from the ghost and put it on his own desk. The ghost looked at him in confusion.

"What is it", Blaine asked and watched the ghost walk up to Blaine's desk and start looking around for the notebook. But it was clearly on the desk. "It's on the desk."

The ghost looked at him and shook his head. Blaine stared at him. He was about to ask if the ghost was kidding with him when there was a knock on the door.

"Blaine are you there", it was Trent. "Buddy please come out."

Blaine looked at where the ghost had been… but he was gone. He looked at the notebook on his desk. It was still there! Blaine hurriedly took it and hurried up to the door. He opened it and saw Trent stand there, looking nervous.

"Trent", Blaine said. "What-"

"Blaine Kurt is cheating on you", Trent hurriedly said and walked into the room. "I walked into our room and found him pounding into some boy I've never seen before. When I yelled at him Kurt just told me to get lost! Blaine I'm so sorry I-"

"I know", Blaine mumbled and hugged the notebook close to him.

"Y-you do", Trent asked.

"I saw them… but Kurt was being pounded into instead of _that _guy."

He gasped when Trent suddenly hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Blaine", he said. "You didn't deserve that."

Blaine felt the tears and hurt come back and hugged his friend back, sobbing. He looked over Trent's shoulder and saw the Asian smile at him from the door to the bathroom. Blaine sobbed harder and Trent held him closer.

* * *

"Why are we all here except for Kurt", Fred asked as all Warblers were gathered in the Warbler hall. "And why does Blaine look so upset?"

Blaine was sitting on a couch, leaning into Thad while Nick also held him. He was silently crying now. Trent had told the "ghost-gang" about what happened and they had all gone to David's dorm room to comfort him and curse Hummel. Thad was the angriest for that betrayal. Blaine guessed it was because he knew that it was because Kurt had called him slut. Sebastian who had never had any love for Kurt decided to be the one to break it to the other Warblers.

"Blaine and Trent walked in on Kurt having sex with another guy", he said calmly.

For a second the room was completely quiet but then the shouting and yelling started. Some demanded to be allowed to kick Kurt's cheating ass back to Lima, some wanted to know if it was true and some were just shocked. Blaine didn't listen to anything. He just wanted to be hold and Nick and Thad did that. But one thing caught his ear.

"And he dare call Thad slut."

The room was quiet again and all eyes turned to the three freshmen that were the newest members. Chris and Luke were staring at John. The smallest freshman was covering his mouth with his hands, eyes big in shock and his face was red.

"What?!" Fred thundered in anger. The three freshmen looked at each other. All three of them blushing and they started to talk all at once. Trent sighed, he was the only one that could control the Warblers' three gossip whores.

"Boys", he snapped.

"Yes sir mister Sass sir", Chris said and made a salute, looking slightly panicked.

"What did John talk about?"

The three gossipers looked at each other and then their feet.

"Well", Trent said and crossed his arms.

"We promised to not tell", Luke mumbled and rubbed his arm nervously. "Or…"

"Or what", Trent asked.

"The football team would come after us", John said sounding scared.

"Ours", Trent asked.

"No", Chris said. "Some other school's… McSomething."

"Kinley", Blaine asked in a small voice. "McKinley?"

"Yeah", Chris said. "He said that if we told anyone where we heard it he would send them after us and they would gladly beat up some little freshmen that was talking too much crap…"

"We're too small to put up a fight!" John said and flailed his arms around in horror.

"Speak for yourself", Luke said but it was obvious that he was afraid.

"Boys", Trent said sharply. "Tell me what you are talking about. Right now."

"We can't…" Chris said. "We promised… he'll get us hurt."

"I know", Jeff said and grinned. "Don't tell us, tell each other. It's not your fault we're eaves dropping."

The freshmen looked at each other and Chris sighed before he started speaking.

"I really wish we could tell the other Warblers what is going on", he said.

"Yeah", Luke agreed. "They'd help us get rid of Kurt's threats."

"He just used us to get the word out", John said and wiped at his eyes. "And then threatened us so that we wouldn't tell anyone where we heard the rumor from."

"He wanted us to tell everyone that Thad is a slut", Chris grumbled. "And when it didn't work because none of us believed that or any of the older students either he got angry."

"It's not our fault his stupid jealousy plans doesn't work", Luke said.

"But if we tell someone he's gonna send the McKinley football team after us", John said and sobbed slightly. "I'm scared."

"Don't be", Chris told him and hugged him. "If the three of us stick together we'll make it alright."

"If we could tell the others I know they'd help keep us safe", Luke said. "I'm sure of it. They wouldn't want us to come to harm…"

"Not after Kurt used us to get Blaine away from Thad…" John sobbed and hugged Chris back. "They'll be angry at us and blame us and then get happy when we get hurt."

The older Warblers didn't say anything. John sobbed and Chris held him tight. Luke joined into the hug too, looking just as scared as John. Chris was for some reason trying to put up a brave face. But his eyes betrayed his own fear. Fred slammed his hand down on a table and the three freshmen cowered back. Fred stalked up to them and grabbed Luke and pulled him into a tight hug. Rock walked up to the freshmen and pulled John into a warm embrace and Trent pulled Chris to him, muttering comforting words.

Blaine felt fresh tears go down his cheeks. He knew what Kurt's life had been before he got here. He had been badly bullied, so bad that he was afraid every day he was in school, even his first few weeks at Dalton. He had been afraid to just walk down a hallway and now… now he was putting three innocent freshmen through the very same treatment he was put under himself. He had threatened them with bodily harm. Blaine looked at John. He was burying his face in Rock's strong shoulder, fisting the fabric of Rock's blazer as he sobbed. Luke and Chris were more composed but it was clear that the other freshmen were scared too andnot just John.

"Don't you three worry", Trent told Chris as he rocked him back and forth. "No one will get to you. I swear. We will not let Kurt or anyone else near you."

"Yeah", Jeff said and leaned over to Nick and whispered something. Nick nodded and Jeff then spread the word amongst the older Warblers. Blaine didn't know what was going on. Jeff hurried over to Trent and whispered something to him. Trent nodded and Jeff did the same thing to Rock and Fred. When all older Warblers, save Blaine, Thad and Nick stood up. Trent looked around and then started singing as he held Chris close, the Warblers were doing backups:

**Trent: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.****  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,**  
**I'll send 'em howling,**  
**I don't care, I got ways.**

Chris buried his face in Trent's shoulder. Rock held John close to him and rubbed his back as he sang to the freshman:

**Rock: No one's gonna hurt you,**  
**No one's gonna dare.  
****Others can desert you,  
****Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

**Nick & Thad: Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,****  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...**

Fred rocked Luke back and forth as he sang to the freshman:

**Fred: Not to worry, not to worry**  
**I may not be smart but I ain't dumb**  
**I can do it, put me to it**  
**Show me something I can overcome**  
**Not to worry, man**

**Sebastian: Being close and being clever  
****Ain't like being true  
****I don't need to,  
****I would never hide a thing from you,** - Blaine felt Sebastian's hand on his back. He also felt Thad and Nick hold him closer.  
**Like some...**

The Warblers all sang together, for Blaine and the freshmen.

**Warblers: No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
****Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
****Nothing can harm you****  
Not while I'm around...**

They ended the number with a big group hug that held Blaine and the freshmen in the middle. Blaine sobbed… from feeling so loved and safe and warm.

* * *

"Guys", Blaine asked as he was sitting in room 213 with the ghost-gang.

"What", Nick asked and looked up from his homework. They all knew this would be the only place where Kurt wouldn't come, but it still gave them all the creeps.

"Can ghosts get bruises?"

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"No", David said and looked at Blaine. "Ghosts cannot get bruises because they are _dead_. Dead people don't get bruises when being dead for hundreds of years."

"How do we know it's hundreds of years", Thad asked and looked at David.

"Aw come on", David said. "I bet he was one of the guys that died during that plain accident. You know where the Warblers performed outside of the school. Blaine mentioned it during Valentine's last year, remember?" Blaine looked up behind David and saw the ghost stand there with a paper that read:

"The Warblers have not performed in an informal setting since 1857, when the train from Baltimore crashed into the train station where the Warblers were singing the national anthem. Killed all of them, some say they got a very good-looking haircuts."

Blaine couldn't stop the laugh and they all looked at him.

"Did I say something funny", David asked and Blaine looked at the ghost.

"No", Blaine said. "But guys, there is something really trippy going on here."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I… I asked about the bruises because when I saw the ghost the last time… we talked-"

"Wait when you say 'talk'", Sebastian said with air-qutoes. "Do you mean striking up a conversation?"

"Sort of…" Blaine mumbled. "He can hear and see us apparently but so far only I can see him and I… don't know if… I…" He trailed off.

"What", David asked when Blaine didn't continue. Blaine looked up from his math book to the ghost that was watching him curiously.

"I don't know if I can hear him or not", Blaine said. The ghost cocked his head to the side and then sighed. He closed his eyes and spoke. The effect… A LOUD screeching sound. All boys covered their ears and the ghost slapped his hand over his mouth. Blaine stared at him.

"What was that", Nick asked in terror.

"It was the ghost", Jeff said. "He's trying to communicate isn't he?!"

"Y-yeah", Blaine stuttered and got out the notebook. "I took this from him earlier today…" He put it in the middle of the circle the boys were sitting in. Thad took it and looked through it. He read the lines aloud:

"'I'm not a ghost. No I'm not. 1889 of course. I'm not warm. No. My last roommate, a few weeks ago was a ghost from 1999 and before that a ghost from 1988, 1977, 1966 and 1955. I am 18, I will be 19 in February. That is correct. I am rather small. But I am only 18. No. Does ghosts get bruises?' Blaine what is this?"

"His half over our conversation", Blaine mumbled. "He wrote in that thing, I took it from his hand and put it on my desk and suddenly… it was gone for him. He couldn't find it, he couldn't see it at all."

"Wait", Sebastian said and took the book. "So you say you took this from the ghost and then it went missing for him?"

"Yeah… why?"

"When I lived in Paris I worked in an old bookstore. Dude I got to see books from the 1800's… this thing… looks as if it was newly made."

"But", Trent said and took it. "The quality of the paper, they way it was made, the writing all points to it being an authentic book from the 1800's."

The boys stared at him.

"You know all this how", Thad asked impressed. And so shocked his grammar went away apparently.

"My grandpa collects old books and taught me to book bind when I was little", Trent mumbled and handed the book back to Blaine. "I could send it to him so he could examine it for you."

"That would be really great", Jeff said happily. "I mean he could tell if it really was as old as that ghost proclaims!" Blaine noticed that the ghost was standing behind Jeff with his eyes narrowed.

"Uh Jeff", Blaine said.

"I mean he claims he's not a ghost but he totally has to be because this place is haunted and after all there is that story about a kid going missing and ow!" He stared at Nick. "You slapped me!"

"I did not", Nick said confused.

"You did! It still hurts!"

Blaine looked up the ghost that was writing something and held it up to Blaine it read:

"Tell your friend that it is in the past and that the past may still hurt but you can either run from it or learn from it."

Blaine laughed and the boys stared at him and Blaine cleared his throat.

"Um the ghost told me to tell you Jeff that the slap is in the past and that it can hurt but you can either run from it or learn from it."

"Are you _talking_ to that ghost right now", Jeff asked.

"Yeah", Blaine mumbled. "He is uh… rather funny actually. It was he that slapped you."

"What?!" Jeff flew up and turned around. "Where is he?"

"Right in front of you", Blaine said and watched the ghost look at Jeff curiously. "He looks curious." The ghost gave him a look that Blaine knew meant:

"Thank you captain obvious." Or… whatever people said back in 1889. The boys were all looking at the place where Blaine told them the ghost was but they saw nothing.

"Blaine are you sure", Trent asked. "I can't see anything."

"Neither can I", Thad said.

"None of us can", Sebastian said.

"I'll prove it to you", Blaine said and got up, taking a permanent marker as he did. He walked up to the ghost and held his hand out. "Please take this and write a greeting on the wall over your bed."

"It is against rules", the ghost wrote on his pad.

"Please?" Blaine held his hand out and the marker laid on his palm. "Write your name and something else."

The Asian looked at him and then slowly reached out for the pen. He took it and the other Warblers gasped and flew up. The pen was gone from Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and looked at the Asian. The ghost looked at him and then wrote something in his new notebook and turned it to Blaine.

"You are lucky the room will get new wallpapers tomorrow and that they asked us to do whatever with the walls."

"Well then what's the harm if they are putting up new wallpapers?" The ghost glared at him but Blaine just grinned.

He watched the Asian walk up to the wall and take the cork off and write. But there was nothing there, nothing on the white wall. The ghost then turned to Blaine and smiled before suddenly… disappearing again. The pen was gone from the room.

"Did he do it", Jeff asked.

"Yeah", Blaine said and walked up to the white empty wall. "But there's nothing there. He said he would write because they'll get new wallpapers tomorrow where he is."

"I guess it didn't worked then", Sebastian said and sighed. "Shame it would've been cool to see a message from a ghost."

"Wait", Thad said and went and grabbed a chair. "I have an idea." He hurried into the bathroom and soon came back.

"What are you doing", David asked as Thad put the chair on the empty bed and got onto it so that he would reach the roof.

"Blaine you said they got new wallpapers right", Thad asked as he felt along the wall.

"Yeah…"

"The dorms have _never _gotten new wallpapers. They always get repainted." Thad obviously found what he was looking for and revealed what he'd gotten in the bathroom. It was a razor and he used it on the wall.

"Wait", Trent said. "So you mean…"

Thad managed to get hold of an edge of the now old wallpaper that had only been painted over before. He hed it and jumped off of the chair. Tearing down the wallpaper and revealing…

"There's something written there!" Nick exclaimed.

"Get the rest of it down!" David said. They worked for a bit, turned out that the rest of the wallpaper was harder to get down and when that was done they had to wash off some stuff that had gotten stuck. They did it carefully so they didn't get rid of the blue marker on the wall. When they were done they stepped back. On the wall read:

"Hello Blaine and friends, I'm Wes."

The boys looked at each other.

"Oh this is so cool", Nick said. Not afraid anymore. They spent the rest of the evening together, waiting for the ghost to show up again because they really wanted to talk to him… but he didn't show up and that made Blaine worried. What if something happened? What was really going on in this room? Was Wes really a ghost or was he something else? Why did Carmichael look pleased all of a sudden? The boys had met him after Warbler rehearsals and he had smiled happily at them. Did he actually know what was going on but didn't want anyone to know that he knows? It was a mystery and Blaine knew it all circled around room 213.

* * *

"You guys, you guys", John called as he ran up to the ghost-gang a few days later. A few days with no Kurt, not anywhere. Ever since caught in the act no one had seen him. Not even Trent his roomy and rumors started to go around the school again, but this time they were more believed. And it wasn't only at Dalton. Blaine had some contact with Rachel Berry and she told him there are rumors around McKinley about Kurt dating two guys at the same time, making him popular amongst the jocks. That really pissed off the guys.

"What is it Johnny", Trent asked his little gossip-whore.

"Kurt's transferred back to McKinley!" John said grinning wide. "It's all over his Facebook and he was seen packing his stuff into a car! It is not rumors this time I swear! He's gone! I thought Chris and Luke were gonna kiss me when I told them, that's how happy they are!"

Blaine chuckled, somewhat sadly. He was sad about him and Kurt not working out, sad that Kurt felt that Blaine was not enough for him… would anyone ever think that? Would anyone ever think he was enough for them? Or would he be doomed to walk alone forever after this because if his own boyfriend didn't want him… who did?

* * *

Blaine was alone in room 213. He didn't want to be with anyone else today. He had told his friends to leave him alone because he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and end his relationship with Kurt on Facebook. After doing that and blocking Kurt and the McKinley kids, most of them anyway, he closed his laptop and lied on his bed. He sighed and looked around the room and froze. The wall was fixed! It was put back completely together! There was no trace of them ever tearing it down. Blaine rubbed his eyes and sat up. When he looked again the perfectly white wall was still there. He just gaped.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder", he mumbled and then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. "AH!" he yelped in surprise and fell off of his bed. He sat up and cowered his ears when that screeching sound started again and all the lights flickered. He stared as his ghost cowered his mouth with wide eyes.

"Yeah better not make a sound", Blaine mumbled and got up. "I thought you'd blow all the glass in this room or something." Wes glared at him before writing on his pad.

"My voice is not that dreadful."

Blaine chuckled and got onto the bed again.

"Why are you upset", Wes wrote and Blaine sighed.

"My boyfriend left me", he said. "He cheated… laid with another man when we were together and now he left the school."

"He's not worth your tears."

"Tears?" Blaine asked and then felt Wes' cold hand rest against his cheek and wipe the tears away. Blaine looked at Wes and saw a small smile on his face and his eyes were kind. Blaine smiled back.

"Are you not scared of me anymore", Blaine asked and Wes shook his head. "Why?" Wes took his pad and wrote:

"Because I think you need a brother."

Blaine blushed.

"I have a brother", he mumbled. "We're not just close."

"Well I am here. You can talk to me."

"I…" Blaine looked at the Asian that was having a soft glow in his eyes. "How much do you know about me?" Blaine watched his new… acquaintance wrote in his notebook. Figuring it would take a while Blaine started to look for his phone and started to play games. After a little bit he felt a cold finger pat him on the hand and he looked up. Wes was holding up his writing and it read:

"I know that you have good friends. I know that you are still in love with your evil boyfriend. I know you are afraid of me. I know you are a good friend. I know you can sing. I know you have a cute laugh. I know you have a brother. I know you are a Warbler. I think you play a sport and I know you don't like me that much."

Blaine read it over again and then looked at Wes.

"It's", he began and then sighed. "It's not that I don't like you… it's just. You're… you're a ghost okay? And it's scary because you lived over 100 years ago and only I can see you and scary things keep happening in this room… spider web and dust appears out of nowhere, the broken wall fixes itself and you appear and disappear."

"But I am not a ghost", Wes wrote.

"You have to be! What else can you be?"

Wes looked at his hands and Blaine saw that he looked sad.

"What is it", Blaine asked and Wes wrote.

"I can't be a ghost because I live through hell every day", the writing said and Wes looked at Blaine with sad eyes. "If I'm dead, why does it hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

Wes looked at him and bit his lip. He pulled his white shirt up and Blaine saw new bruises, darker and also a cut. He felt anger well up inside of him.

"Who did that to you", he demanded. Wes just shrug. "Don't shrug at me! Tell me who did it?"

"What does it matter", Wes wrote. "It's in the past."

"Why don't you tell someone you're being hurt?"

"I am a chink. No one cares."

"I care."

"Your world is better than mine."

"Maybe…"

"I am not black so they loath me. I'm not white so they treat me bad. I'm nothing."

"You're yellow", Blaine teased, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work and Wes looked at him angrily and Blaine yelped when his windows suddenly exploded, as did his mirror and the light bulbs. Everything made of glass blew. Blaine stared at it and then at Wes that was still looking angry. He held his book up.

"My baby sister died of jaundice", it read. "They burned her body and called her the 'yellow baby'. Don't call me yellow."

"I didn't know", Blaine said in fright. "Please calm down, you broke all glass in the room!"

Wes looked confused and wrote.

"There is no broken glass here."

Blaine looked at his room and heard his door open and David gaped in shock when he saw all the glass.

"Blaine", he asked.

"Wes did it", Blaine said. "He got angry and this happened! Whenever he feels something things happens!"

David looked around warily and waved Blaine over to him. Blaine joined him and was pulled out of the room.

"Blaine", he said. "Wes is not a ghost."

"Then… what is he?"

"A poltergeist."

Blaine felt scared again, he thought he was over his fright of Wes but… when David said that… it all came back again. Much stronger and then there was a strange noise from his room. A screeching and the door shook and the two boys stared in horror. Everyone else in the dorm had heard that and walked into the hallway looking at Blaine's door. With a shaky hand Blaine pushed the door open and everyone stared in horror.

The roof, the walls and floor had many big splotches of red on them. All glass was broken, furniture was overturned, books were torn to pieces, pieces of paper were everywhere, clothes were torn and stained red and sparkles flew from sockets. Blaine knew what all that red was… it was blood. He turned to David with big horrified eyes and that screech was heard again and the door was slammed shut in front of them. All the boys in the hallway ran at that moment… as fast as they could.

* * *

**TBC**

**Guest - I needed him to make Blaine upset and vulnerable so a part of the story could work out.**

**Steph - I'm sorry you are upset about this but if you had read the summary you would've noticed the letters AU which means this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. In my usual universes there is one Warbler that has a big part in helping Blaine become secure but he has not been here in this universe so Blaine never became that strong person. Sad to see you jump ships, I have a life-buoy for you if you ever want to climb back on.**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Carmichael stared at the big group of boys that was in his office, yelling something about a ghost and then changing it to poltergeist and weird freaky stuff happening in room 213. That room… it had always been a cause of rumors and scary stories and stupid dares throughout the years, it was the same when Carmichael himself attended school here back in 1977. He had been a junior back then and the school was bustling with rumors about room 213. Carmichael waited for the boys to calm down and then asked Blaine Anderson to tell him what happened. He and David Mitchell informed Carmichael about the exploding glass, the blood, all the chaos in the room that right now was completely trashed. Carmichael smiled.

"Show me", he said calmly and got up and his boys all but dragged him to the dorm and outside of it was crawling with boys looking up at the window of room 213 with big frightened eyes.

"Sir there is screeching and strange noises coming from one of the rooms in the dorm", said a sophomore.

"Is it a ghost", a frightened freshman asked.

"No of course not", Carmichael said and smiled warmly at the freshman. "I am sure it is just a prank by some rival glee club or sports team. They know Blaine is the lead singer of the Warblers and they know he plays on the football field. So I guess this is all just some prank. Let's go up shall we?"

"No", Blaine tried but Carmichael put a hand on his shoulder and steered him inside. Blaine sent big scared eyes to David and the others but there was nothing they could do. Their principal almost dragged Blaine towards room 213. David had decided that since he was dorm-prefect he had to come with them. So he walked a bit behind and they slowly got to the door. Blaine shied back when their principal went up to the door. He opened it and David and Blaine gaped. There was nothing there except a string. Carmichael walked into the room and picked it up.

"Yes this room is very messy and very destroyed", Carmichael said with a soft smile looking at the boy.

"But but but but but but but but but but but but but…" David got out staring at the perfect room.

"But what", Carmichael asked softly, he smiled at the boys.

"It didn't look like this when we left", Blaine said. "It was blood everywhere and everything was trashed!"

"That was last week Blaine", Carmichael said softly.

"What", David asked.

"Yes last week the football team from McKinley broke into the school and trashed all the rooms belonging to the football team."

"No they didn't", Blaine said. That's when the door to Thad and Sebastian's room opened and Thad stepped out, having a black eye.

"Thad?!" David exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

"Uh I live here", Thad said and looked confused. "Good morning Principal Carmichael."

"Good morning Mr. Clearwater", Carmichael said with a smile. "Are you feeling any better after the lacrosse game against Boston Bears?"

"Yeah", Thad said and winced. "Who knew those guys would target the small fry?"

"Wait the Boston Bears", David said. "Dude you aren't up against them for two weeks!"

"Our team was up against them two days ago", Thad said looking at David as if he was crazy. "Have you forgotten? Fred and Rock had to keep Sebastian and Nick from killing the Bears after they gang tackled me into the ground. Joseph tackled _you_ to the ground before you got a chance to go over to the Bears and tear them in half… which you shouted that you would."

"But… but", David was at a loss of words. It sounded like something he would do, but he had no memory of doing it.

"That my memory of the whole thing is a bit hazy", Thad continued. "So hazy that I needed Frank, Joseph and Rock to explain it to me last night is understandable but that you and Blaine suddenly have amnesia… that's just strange."

"But yesterday", Blaine began but trailed off. What _had_ he done yesterday? He couldn't remember fully. He looked at David and David looked at him. Looking just as confused.

"Well there was nothing wrong with your room Blaine", Carmichael said softly. "So I will offer you boys a good Saturday and I hope you will all have a nice Christmas. You go home tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir", Thad said and smiled as the man walked away. When he was gone he turned to David and Blaine. "Something _freaky_ is going on here!"

"Huh", David asked.

"Yesterday I stood outside of the dorm and then I woke up at the hospital looking like this!" He pointed at his bruised face. "And you guys all act completely 'normal'! You said that the hit must've made me confused because I was two weeks behind you in time!"

"What", David said and looked at Thad with big eyes. "So you mean you… wait I'm confused."

"So am I", Blaine said and looked at Thad. "Let's go into your room."

"No", Thad said and shook his head. "Sebastian and Niff are asleep in there and so is Trent… you guys were too. You are all a bunch of protective idiots…"

"Well you look as if someone ran you over with a truck", David mumbled. "So why wouldn't we?"

"Okay", Blaine said and turned to room 213. "Let's go in there then… That's the only place where we can be somewhat alone."

The other two nodded and they stepped inside. The room was still empty and clean and perfect. There was a small crack in the wall near the bathroom, from the McKinley attack Blaine figured. They sat down on the floor.

"Okay", Thad said. "Yesterday I woke up in a hospital bed with the Warblers and the lacrosse team hovering. Joseph, Rock and Frank explained to me that I'd been gang-tackled by the Boston Bears. Which confused me because five minutes earlier you two and Carmichael stepped into the dorm. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the hospital. I can't remember anything from these past two weeks…"

"But", Blaine said. "We just got in here to tell Carmichael about the trashed and bloody room… But the room was clean and whole and then you came out."

"This doesn't make any sense!" David yelled and threw his hands up. "First we figure out this Wes guy is a poltergeist, then we come back here and it's suddenly two weeks later but you got here yesterday Thad but we didn't appear to notice and… God my head hurts."

There was a knock on the door and Niff along with Trent and Sebastian entered.

"Don't go running off like that", Jeff scolded Thad. "you're still supposed to be on bedrest!"

"I can't help it", Thad grumbled. "I want to figure out why I suddenly time skipped two weeks into the future."

"But you haven't", Trent said.

"So have them!" Thad pointed at David and Blaine and the duo told the others their story and Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Good", he said and they all stared at him. "I thought it was just me… I've been here for three days."

"That's nothing", Nick said. "Jeff and I got here a week ago."

"Try about two weeks", Trent said.

"Wait what?!" Thad looked shocked. "If you've all experienced time jumps why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you got knocked to the ground and got a head-trauma", Trent said and took Thad's hand gently. "I don't know about the others but I thought you were just confused."

"Yeah", Jeff said. "Nick and I were afraid you wouldn't believe us."

"So", Blaine cut in. "We have all experienced some kind of time jump?"

They all nodded.

"But", David said. "Why? I mean… I've never heard about poltergeists making time skip."

"I don't think he's either a ghost or a poltergeist", a new voice said from the door and a blonde young man entered and sat beside Trent. He was reading in a book.

"Uh… who are you", David asked confused.

"Guys this is my new roommate Hunter Clarington", Trent explained. "He arrived about two weeks ago. Hunter these are the real guys, they have all jumped in time now too."

"Nice to meet you", Hunter said and smiled. "About two weeks ago you guys informed me about your poltergeist after we did homework in here and I saw that ghost guy."

"Wait you saw him?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Yeah", Hunter said. "And-"

* * *

Blaine and the others stared in confusion. They were still in room 213 but they were there with Carmichael now and Hunter was nowhere to be seen.

"The room looks in order Blaine", Carmichael said and smiled. "I think that you and the boys have been victim of a prank."

"What do you", Blaine began but trailed off. That crack in the wall was gone and Thad no longer had bruises or seemed to be in pain. They had time jumped again!

"Our chemistry teacher reported that he was paying some boys in this dorm back by adding a hallucinogenic substance to the air conditioner… what you boys have seen and heard these past few days are just hallucinations. Don't worry it is completely harmless."

Blaine and the others just stared at each other and Carmichael left with a small smile. Could things get any stranger?!

"Oh right before I forget Trent", Carmichael said. "In two days a transfer student will arrive and he'll be your new roommate. His name is Hunter Clarington." He walked off.

Apparently things could get stranger.

* * *

**TBC**

**Mandy - I'm happy you like it :)**

**Steph - RPM? And sorry for gramatic errors but English is not my first language :S**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Hunter Clarington didn't really know what to think about his new roommate or his roommate's friends because from the moment he arrived they were looking expectedly at him, as if they wanted something from him. It was as if he knew a secret they had waited their whole lives to hear. They were all watching every move he made and it was a bit unnerving and Hunter had had enough.

"Can I help you guys with something", he spat and the kid that was his roommate twitched.

"Oh sorry", he said. "We're just a curious bunch and um… uh my name is Trent."

"Hunter", Hunter answered. "But I bet you already knew that."

"We do", a tallish guy said. "Carmichael told us."

"Did he tell you to stare at me?"

"No", Trent hurriedly said. "Sorry about that it's just…"

"We were just wondering if you needed help with homework or something", that small guy said with a polite smile. "We were having a study circle in room 213 and maybe you need some help to catch up? We can help you if you want."

"Yeah.. um sure", Hunter said and put his box aside. He could unpack later. It was more important to catch up with school. He was just a junior but still… these guys seemed to be juniors as well or younger. He followed the group into a room with the number 213 on the door. He had noticed boys look at that door with strange looks on their faces and his new acquaintances seemed a bit… rattled.

"So uh one question", Hunter said and they looked at him as they all sat down in their study circle, literally.

"What", Trent asked.

"Why are the boys of the dorm looking at the door to this room so strange?" Hunter asked. "Is there a freak living here or something?"

The boys laughed nervously.

"No", a boy with _gelled_ hair said. "I mean I live here but I'm not a freak."

"This room is haunted" the blonde with a somewhat Justin Bieber haircut said. "There's a poltergeist in here!"

"Seriously", Hunter asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"What Jeff mean is", the brunette beside Jeff said and took his hand. "That strange things keeps happening in this room and the only explanation we've figured out so far is that it's a ghost."

"Really?" Hunter grinned. "That's cool. We had ghosts in the house where I grew up."

"You did", the boy that lived in room 213 asked.

"Yeah, they weren't poltergeists or anything. They just hung around. So don't worry eh… what was your name again?"

"Oh I'm so sorry", Trent said. "These are my friends Blaine, David, Sebastian, Thad, Nick and Jeff."

Hunter smiled slightly and they all started to work and Hunter got some help to catch up. He learned which boys were named Sebastian, Thad, David, Blaine, Nick and Jeff. David was the African American. Sebastian was the tallish brunette and he was dating the smallest of the boys, that was Thad. Both of them were on the lacrosse team and asked if Hunter wanted to try out. Hunter actually wanted too so they'd set him up. Blaine was the boy living in 213. Nick was the brunette that was dating Jeff, the blonde.

Trent told Hunter about what he needed to know and such. Hunter looked up and saw an Asian boy sit on the bed opposite them. He'd seen him there since they entered the room but no one said anything about him. Maybe they didn't like him. The guy had looked in their direction a few times and had looked upset. Hunter wondered if it was because these guys were mean to him and not as friendly as they seemed. After another ten minutes without anyone saying anything about the guy Hunter had enough.

"Who's he then", he asked and nodded at the Asian. The boys looked up from their homework.

"Who", Sebastian asked.

"That Asian kid sitting on the bed", Hunter said and pointed. The Asian looked up at him and looked confused. Blaine stared at the Asian and then Hunter. The others looked… spooked.

"You", Blaine stuttered. "You can see him?"

"Of course I can see him he's right there!" Hunter said and pointed again.

"I don't see anything", Jeff said.

"What are you guys blind or are you bullying him or something", Hunter asked and felt angry. "He's sitting on that bed and he's looking at me in shock! Why? Is it because I'm the only one to notice him or something?"

He looked at the Asian and the Asian spoke. Hunter noticed his new acquaintances wince in pain and cover their ears.

"Ow!" Blaine whined. "Stop it, stop it please!"

"What are you doing", Hunter asked confused. "He just told me his name is Wes."

The other boys stared at him.

"You can _hear _him", Blaine asked in shock.

"Of course I can hear him", Hunter said. "He's right there!"

The boys looked at each other and Thad sighed.

"Maybe for you and Blaine", he said. "But so far no one else have seen him… he's the poltergeist. Ow!" The boys were covering their ears as if they heard a horrible sound, but what Hunter heard was this:

"Stop calling me a poltergeist! I am not a ghost!"

"He says he's not a poltergeist", Hunter said and looked at them in confusion.

"Ghost doesn't know that they are ghosts", Jeff said. "But um… try not to make him feel anything. When he laughs, cries, is angry or so on strange things happens."

"A few days ago he had a temper tantrum", David explained. "And the whole room was trashed."

"Tell me", Hunter said and the boys told him everything that had happened since they started the school year. Blaine told him the most because he was the one that had been having the most contact with the ghost.

"Well you can check it out", Hunter said when they were done.

"What", Nick asked.

"You can search the school records and find old students", Hunter explained. "And old newspaper to check if any student died around that time or something. It was 1889 right? So he will most likely be alive today."

"Why didn't we think of that", David asked and Thad bit his lip.

"You did didn't you", Hunter asked him and Thad nodded.

"Tell us Thad", Jeff said eagerly. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing", Thad said and they stared at him. "I got down to the archives and looked for all documents about Dalton ear 1889… they were all gone. I've sent a letter to the newspaper asking for old articles about Dalton from 1880 up to 1890, for a 'school project' and they promised to send me the articles in a few days they said… that was just after the ghost touched Nick."

"But that was like ages ago!" Nick said.

"You think there's a cover up going on", David asked and Blaine looked pale.

"What is it Blaine", Hunter asked.

Blaine told them everything that had happened between him and Carmichael.

"Is his name Arthur Carmichael", Wes asked and Hunter looked at him. This time the boys hadn't screamed in pain. Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Is his name Arthur Carmichael", he asked.

"Uh yeah", Trent said. "Why?"

"No reason", Wes said.

"No reason", Hunter asked. "I think he attended school with my dad." But the look he sent the ghost was saying:

"We are not finished."

* * *

A few days went by and all the boys were busy with school work, Christmas shopping and researching. Just because the files from 1889 were missing didn't mean they couldn't look for their ghost in older records. Thad and Hunter were down in the archives when they had a free period and they were searching the old boxes that contained papers from 1888.

"Hunter", Thad said and the taller boy turned to him.

"What is it", Hunter asked. "Did you find something?"

"I think so", Thad said and Hunter hurried up with a flashlight. "It's a list from the school doctor at the time. Looks like he was writing down which student came when to him every month."

"So?" Hunter asked.

"A Wesley Montgomery was there almost every day, being treated for minor injuries and one broken arm."

"You think it's our guy?"

"Well… remember that list we found of boarding students?"

"Yeah…"

"It stated 20 boys by the name Wesley at the school…"

"Damn… but at least it's something?"

"We know there was a kid named Wesley back then."

"You know I've been thinking", Hunter said and leaned against a shelf.

"That's a dangerous habit."

"Says the bookworm."

"Touché… so?"

"Well what if he really isn't a ghost."

Thad looked at him.

"Then what is he", he asked and Hunter looked around making sure they were alone.

"What if room 213 is actually the center of a time-collapse or something. We see the past and this Wes guy sees the future. I mean, his greeting was on the wall and the dust… I searched the dorm records and it said that after 1890 the room had no inhabitant until 1900."

"20 years would collect a lot of dust…" Thad agreed.

"And after that the room was left empty up until 1955!"

"So maybe that dust and spider web was Blaine seeing the years when no one lived there… but that still doesn't explain the obvious."

"What?"

"Why only you and Blaine can see him and why only you can hear him…"

"Well… it's not really that I hear his voice."

"What do you mean", Thad asked.

"I don't hear his voice but when I see his lips move I hear the words said in my head… it is my own voice but…"

He trailed off.

"Maybe Blaine sees him because he needs him", a voice said behind him and they both jumped. They turned and saw Sebastian hurrying up to them.

"What do you mean Smythe", Hunter asked and watched as Sebastian first kissed Thad softly.

"I mean", Sebastian said and moved away from Thad, but still held his arm around him. "When Kurt cheated on him Blaine needed someone to comfort him and the ghost was there… they communicate and before the whole room-trashing I think they were seriously getting friendly. I mean… friends."

"Friends with a ghost", Thad said with a smile. "I can't deny I'm a bit jealous. I mean… it would be amazing to see this ghost for real. All we have is Blaine's description. I mean… do we even know if the guy is real?"

The trio looked at each other and then heard the bell ring. They decided to get back later. Today was the game against the Boston Bears, the lacrosse game.

* * *

Blaine, Trent, Nick and Jeff were watching their friends play on the field. They were being amazing, but Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Hunter and Sebastian were both playing attackmen with a third guy. Thad was one of the three midfielders, then there were 3 defenders and a goalkeeper. Thad and the other midfielders could move all over the field, the defenders usually hung back but if one of them got the ball and decided to run up towards the goal a midfielder would fall back. Sebastian, Hunter and the other attackman were mostly up at the other team's goal, but sometimes fell back to help the midfielders and defenders. They usually didn't have to but the Boston Bears were _big _and brutal.

"Ooooh", Jeff said and winced as a midfielder from their own Dalton Academy Cassowaries was tackled so he flew backwards. "That has got to hurt." But the guy was up and running again.

"They have lots of protection", Nick calmed a worried looking Trent. "Besides we're on the last of the 4 quarters."

"And it's three minutes left and tied", Blaine said and smiled softly. "Wow Thad, Hunter and Sebastian are on fire." The last he said when the trio scored, _again_.

"Totally", Nick said. "I've never seen them play like this. But I must admit I'm a bit worried."

"Why?" Trent asked.

"Because Thad is a little cassowary and he's being chased by _big_ bears."

It was true… and that's when it hit Blaine.

"Thad!" he exclaimed and the others turned to him.

"What is it Blaine", Jeff asked.

"The time jump! Guys it's _this_ match!"

The boys stared at each other and then at the field. Did Thad know? They watched their friend get the ball and run. The Bears knew that if he scored the Cassowaries would win and there was just one minute left… they had to stop him. At any cost.

* * *

Sebastian saw Thad run with the ball and noticed the Boston Bears _all_ heading for him. Sebastian felt fear in his stomach and ran as fast as he could. His teammates saw him run and all charged as well. Hunter and Sebastian the fastest because they were remembering what happened in the time jump. The Cassowaries headed for the group that was now encircling Thad, they were running around him to block him and lock him in.

The Boston Bears were famous for their scaring tactics but Thad was not going to fall for it. He was _not_ gonna let them get to him. If that ghost didn't scare him this fuckers couldn't either. To the shock of the bears and everyone else Thad ran at the wall surrounding him and shoulder-tackled his way out of the ring. Sebastian grinned as he watched his boyfriend run down the court.

The Bears were shocked into a standstill. They hadn't imagined the little squirt being so strong. Thad smirked as he threw the ball into the goal and everyone cheered. He got tackled then, but by his own team cheering loudly for him. The last whistle sounded, the match was over, they won _and _Thad was alright.

* * *

The boys were sitting in room 213 having a little private celebration. Thad, Hunter and Sebastian were shining with pride for the game they had played. The Bears were the better team based on statistic and tactics but they had managed to get them. Thanks to that time skip.

"Why did you decide to tackle them", Jeff asked. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"I decided", Thad said. "That if I wasn't letting myself getting scared by a ghost then I wouldn't let some stupid teddy bears from Boston do it!"

Sebastian kissed his cheek and Hunter patted his shoulder.

"I _hate _it when you boys play lacrosse", Trent said. "I get so worried because it's so brutal! You better keep an eye on your boyfriend Sebastian Smythe or I will castrate you!"

"Why me", Thad asked.

"Because you are a little cassowary", Nick said happily.

"You're one to talk", Thad said. "You're not that much bigger than me!"

"True, but you're still a dwarf."

"I'm not a dwarf!" Thad objected and everyone laughed. Thad shook his head and looked at the desk by the window… and saw it… no _him_. He for the first time saw the ghost. The ghost looked up at him and smiled slightly. Thad couldn't help it. He smiled back.

* * *

**TBC**

**936361 - I'm innocent! Anyway thanks for your review and I try to update as often as I can. Mostly once or twice a week ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Christmas and New Years came and went. Blaine went home to celebrate with his family and so did everyone else. But the days before he did that he had noticed that Thad was acting a bit different whenever he was in room 213. Blaine had been suspicious against the ghost/poltergeist ever since the whole room-trashing-and-time-skip-incident. He would make sure that he always knew where the ghost was when he was in the room. But he had also noticed that Thad would look in the ghost's direction sometimes and smile somewhat before hurriedly look away. Could it be that Thad could see the ghost too now? Could it be that he was keeping secrets from them? But why?

* * *

Trent was the only one in the ghost gang that had returned to the school so far. His parents and younger siblings had fallen ill with the flu and sent him away so that he wouldn't become sick. He talked to them every day though _and_ during the holidays he had gotten something back… the notebook Blaine had gotten from Wes.

Trent's grandpa had examined it and the man was very curious about how Trent had gotten his hands on a book that screamed of the late 1800's but… didn't look even a year old. There was no one alive that could make these kind of notebooks anymore. They were of a certain brand and the man behind it had stopped manufacturing them at the beginning of World War II.

Ever since no one had managed to copy his books, no one. His technique was special, exquisite and there was _no _one that could make a copy that looked like an original. Trent hadn't been able to answer truthfully, they would laugh at him. So he told his grandpa that Sebastian had bought it in a bookstore in Paris. Trent had promised to get the number from Sebastian, in case the shop kept more of these books. Trent nearly didn't get it back.

Trent sighed and wondered what he should do while waiting for the rest of the group to return. He had been practicing songs for the Warblers and just practicing his piano skills… he wasn't that good. But he wished he was. He sighed and walked towards his room but when he turned around the corner he ran into someone and dropped everything he had in his hands… mainly sheet music.

"Aw shit Trent I'm sorry", Fred said and crouched down.

"I-it's okay", Trent stuttered out and bent down to help pick them up.

"I am so sorry buddy I didn't see you", Fred continued. "I was in a hurry to get to my brother's room and smack his head."

"What did Frank do now?" Trent asked with a small smile. Frank would always do things that teased his older brother. Example. When Fred had a small crush on Thad he would call Thad over and make sure he sat beside Fred and then Frank had said things like.

"Fred has something to ask you", and then run off.

"I like this guy", Fred said and Trent gave him a look. "Oh no no I dropped that crush ages ago… he's cute I'll give him that but his friendship is far more important."

"So… who?"

"That's just it", Fred said and blushed slightly. "I can't tell Frank because I want to figure it out for myself first, I want to know if it proper… love-feelings I have or just another embarrassing crush. Trent why did Thad put up with me during that?"

"I think he felt a bit… honored actually", Trent said and smiled. "You know how he is… he doesn't see guys drooling over him. He and Nick are the same. They both think no one can ever find them attractive."

"They are two of the hottest guys at the school!"

"Tell them that."

Fred blushed and Trent smiled. Both stood up and Fred handed Trent his papers and books.

"Thanks", Trent said and smiled. "Wait… if you are looking for Frank… why are you in this dorm? Neither of you live here."

"Oh", Fred said and blushed. "I was just… err… I… Oh! I burrowed a book from Blaine and was going to return it but he wasn't here so…"

"I can take it", Trent said and smiled. "Blaine gave me his spare key in case something like this would happen. I can return it."

"You can?" Fred asked and grinned.

"Of course", Trent grinned and nodded at room 213. "Come on." They walked up to the door and Trent got out the spare key and let Fred in. He followed him inside and put the sheet music on the desk and watched as Fred roamed through his bag before he got out the book he was looking for. He put it on Blaine's bed. Then he turned to Trent.

"Thanks buddy", he said and kissed Trent's cheek before hurrying out. "You are a saint."

"Well", Trent said and blushed. Oh didn't I tell you? Trent has a crush on this guy and has had it forever. Fred grinned a dazzling smile and hurried out to find his brother and just before he left he turned back and winked at Trent. Then he left and closed the door. When he was gone Trent put a hand to his cheek.

"He kissed me", he said and grinned like an idiot.

'_That he did_', the voice he always heard when he was in this room said.

"Maybe… he likes me."

'_Judged by that smile, the wink and the peck I would assume so._'

"Oh I can even hear them now", Trent said with a big grin.

'_Hear what?_'

**I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime?  
**'_No sadly I cannot_', the voice said sadly.**  
Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? ****And all because he...**

**Touched me,**  
**He looked at me and stared yes he...**

**Bumped me,**  
**My heart was unprepared when he...**

**Tapped me,****  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...** – Now had this been in the show you would've seen a reprise of Fred and Trent colliding in the hall

**Nudged me,**  
**Love put me in a fix yes it...**

**Hit me,**  
**Just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out**  
**and...**

**I can hear the bells,**  
**My head is spinning.**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**Something's beginning**.

**Everybody says that a boy who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...**

**I can hear the bells,**  
**Just hear them chiming,**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**My temperature's climbing,**  
**I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'**  
**LISTEN!**  
**I can hear the bells.**

**Round 1,**  
**He'll ask me on a date, and then...**

**Round 2,**  
**I'll primp but won't be late, because**

**Round 3's**  
**When we kiss inside his car!**  
**Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar**

**Round 4,**  
**He'll ask me for my hand, and then...**

**Round 5,**  
**We'll book the wedding band, so by...**

**Round 6,****  
The 'guy', much to your suprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and**

**I can hear the bells,**  
**My ears are ringing,**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**The groomsmen are singing,**  
**Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**My father will smile,**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**As he walks me down the aisle,**  
**My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Fred and I are french kissin'**

**LISTEN!**  
**I can hear the bells.**

**I can hear the bells,**  
**My head is reeling,**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**I can't stop the peeling,**  
**Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...**

**I can hear the bells,**  
**Today's just the start 'cause,**  
**I can hear the bells and,**  
**Till death do us part and,**  
**Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and**  
**he'll whisper as we're remanisn'**

**LISTEN!**

**I can hear the bells,**  
**I can hear the bells,**  
**I can hear the bells.**

'_I can't hear anything_', that voice said and Trent groaned.

"What do you know you're just in my head", he said in annoyance.

'_Well that wasn't very nice._'

"Sorry."

'_First your friends claim that I am a ghost, then I'm a poltergeist and now I am a bit of your imagination? Will you people make up your minds?_'

"What", Trent asked and turned around and jolted. Behind him stood an annoyed-looking Asian young man. "Oh my God."

'_Thou shall not misuse the name of the LORD your God, for the LORD will not hold anyone guiltless who misuses his name._'

"Oh cry me a river", Trent said and waved him off. "I can say oh my God or oh my fucking God as much as I want to in this time."

'_Heathen._'

"Now who isn't very nice… oh my God I'm talking to a ghost."

'_Stop misusing the name of the Lord and stop calling me a ghost. Just because I look different from you does not make me a servant of the dark one._'

"What", Trent asked and looked at the Asian, Wes. "What do you mean? Do people say you are?"

'_They say that a boy that looks like me, who have lost his sister to disease as a babe and who is not like the rest must be a servant of the evil one. Do you know how many exorcisms I have been put through this year? It keeps happening because this room is cursed. Ghost and evil spirits keep appearing and I am the one that gets the blame. I do not believe in the Lord anymore… he would not hate me like this if he was the good Father and Lord everyone says he is. He would not let me suffer so._'

"But you aren't evil", Trent said and walked up to the young man and stood beside him. "You are…" What was this ghost? Moody? Friendly? Funny? Young?

'_Not like other boys_', the ghost asked.

"Yeah", Trent said. "But that's a good thing!"

Wes gave him a look.

"Okay not always but this time it really is because you get to be good friends boys hundreds of years into the future… well for you."

'_And that is supposed to make me feel better?_' Wes' voice said in his head but his lips didn't move.

"Are you a telepath because I keep hearing your voice in my head?" Trent asked.

'_Are you sure it's my voice and not you hearing your own voice like Tracker?_'

"You mean Hunter?"

'_I knew it had something to do with hunting._'

Trent couldn't help himself he started laughing and noticed Wes smile softly.

'_What was that song you just sang?_'

"Oh", Trent answered. "It is a love-song from a musical called _Hairspray_."

'_Hairspray? What is that?_'

"It helps keep your hair in place."

'_It keeps the hair from falling off your head when you get old? Tell me how to get it so that I can give it to my teachers._'

Trent blinked in confusion and then started laughing hysterically. He had to tell the boys about that. He and Wes talked for a bit more and it turned out Wes was really music interested.

"How are the Warblers in your time?" Trent asked.

'_They sing mostly hymns and religious songs. They are all very good singers._'

"Do you want to join them?"

'_I do but they would never have me because I am… me._'

"Well that is not very nice."

'_You are very kind good sir. Are you in the Warblers in your time because you sound amazing._'

Trent blushed. He couldn't help it because no one never really told him that.

"Thank you", Trent said and smiled. "I bet you are too."

'_I don't know…_'

"Well, try to sing in your head… maybe I can hear it."

Wes tried but it didn't sound like singing in Trent's ear, just like Wes speaking. They talked for a bit more before Trent had to leave to get dinner. But Trent promised to come back another day and talk to him, now that he could see him.

* * *

This. Was. Hell. Blaine was furious actually. Not only was the whole dorm closed down because of some flu, that he was pretty sure Trent brought with him, but they were all confided into their rooms and beds… which meant Blaine would spend his week cooped up in the freak show that is room 213 with a ghost that keeps looking at him oddly. Blaine was being fed up with him, the ghost was staring at his I-pod.

"What is it", he asked and Wes got out the notepad and started writing.

*What is that in your ears*, Wes wrote.

"It's called headphones", Blaine explained tiredly. "This is an I-pod. You fill it up with music and listen to it."

*Music?*

"Yes."

*Like the music you sing in here sometimes?*

"Yes."

*Can I listen?*

Blaine stared at him, a bit taken aback by the childlike curiosity in his "roomy".

"Uh… yeah", Blaine said. "Get over here." He patted the bed and his roomy sat down beside him and Blaine instructed him on how to use the headphones. Wes lied down beside him and they started to listen to music. Wes jumped high when the music started the first time and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Blaine started to sing along to some of the songs and he saw the Asian smile and it made his stomach flutter just a bit. Then he felt his eyes widen because the song was _Teenage Dream_. He went to the skip button and skipped the song. Wes looked at him in confusion and then wrote:

*That was a short song.*

"It wasn't the whole song but I can't listen to it anymore."

*Why?*

"I sang it when I met the guy that became my boyfriend."

*The one that lied with another man?*

"Yes. I loved him so much and a part of me still does. Every time I hear that song or any of the songs we sang together I get really sad."

*He is not worth your tears.*

"What tears?" Blaine asked and then felt a cold hand against his cheek. Wes was wiping away his tears. "Stop…"

Wes moved his hand away.

"It's not that I don't trust you", Blaine said. "It's just… well you are a supernatural being…"

*I am not a ghost*, Wes wrote.

"I know, you keep telling us. But I don't know what you are."

*I'm a boy.*

"So am I."

Wes smiled and Blaine saw the young man's eyes widen.

"What is it", he asked. Wes took his notepad and wrote:

*What is the name of this song?*

Blaine blinked in confusion.

"_I Wanna Make Magic_", he then said. "Why?"

Wes wrote something again and then shyly showed Blaine:

*I love it. Can we listen again?*

Blaine smiled and nodded and played the song over again. He noticed Wes move his hands as if he was playing on a piano and how he was mouthing the words.

"Do you play piano by any chance", Blaine asked and Wes nodded. "Really? Are you in the Warblers?"

*No*, Wes wrote. *They don't want me.*

"I'm sure we'd want you if you lived in our time."

Wes blushed and Blaine couldn't help but think that he was kinda cute. There was a knock on the door and Blaine jumped, dropping the I-pod and losing the headphone. He got out of bed and opened the door. It was the nurse with his dinner. Blaine thanked her and then turned around to his bed… Wes was gone and so was his I-pod.

* * *

Thad was doing something he wasn't supposed to do, but he hated being cooped up in another dorm. He hadn't been back when the flu broke out so he was forced to stay in another dorm, which left him the only one of the ghost-gang available for research. Now Hunter and Sebastian had both forbidden him from going down in the archives alone. But there was something Thad had realized and that he wanted to check. It had to do with their principal and something that the ghost said.

Thad found the shelves he'd been looking for but they were too high up for him. But never on to give up he got a stool out. He knew he wasn't alone down there, there were lots of seniors around and they gave him strange looks. He ignored them and got the stool. He stepped up on it and grabbed the box he was looking for… only to realize someone was holding it from the other end. Thad was not going to give up, too many strange things had happened and he was not letting this clue slip away… that's when the person holding the box on the other side did something unexpected… he pushed it.

Thad stepped backwards and with a frightened yelp he fell and the whole shelf that the box was standing on came down on him. The seniors flew up and hurried towards the sound and found one of their juniors on the floor… with a bleeding wound on his forehead and unconscious.

* * *

**TBC**

**Guest - Soon enough for you? ;)**

**356fh34 - I feel honored ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Blaine looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard commotion outside in the hallway. His brow furrowed and he got out of bed. He hurried up to the door and looked outside. He saw Sebastian fighting against the hold the nurse and principal Carmichael held on him. Blaine noticed everyone looking out from the rooms. Hunter and Trent, Niff, David… all the boys in the dorm. Hunter looked like a storm cloud and Sebastian… Sebastian had tears going down his cheeks and he was desperate to get out of the arms holding him.

"Let me go", he yelled. "I need to see him!"

"Sebastian you are still sick", the nurse said soothingly. "If you make him sick it will only get worse."

"My boyfriend is hurt!" Sebastian yelled. "I need to see him _please_."

"We will inform you when we get a word from the hospital", Carmichael said softly.

"I want to go to him!"

"You can't Sebastian", Carmichael said and sighed. "You are still too sick."

"I don't want to leave him alone", the nurse said. "Not now when his boyfriend is in the hospital."

"He can stay with me", Blaine said hurriedly and all eyes turned to him. "David, Trent, Hunter, Niff and I can keep him occupied until we get news on Thad."

Carmichael and the nurse shared a look before Carmichael nodded. Hunter hurried over to Sebastian and along with Jeff and David he helped the upset boy into room 213. Trent and Nick hurried after them and Blaine closed the door hurriedly. Then he turned and saw Sebastian sit on the floor with Trent and Nick hugging him. David turned to Hunter.

"What happened", he asked.

"All I understood is that Thad got hurt somehow", Hunter said. "You know he's the only one in our gang not getting the flu."

"So what happened", Jeff asked and looked at Sebastian. The upset teen took a shuddering breath.

"Carmichael said that Thad was down in the archives to do something for a project", he said and wiped at his eyes. "Some seniors saw him get a stool to reach a higher shelf… since he's such a hobbit he probably didn't reach it. The next thing they heard was his yelp and then a crash. Thad got hit in the head by a shelf and also hit his head against the concrete floor… he's been taken to hospital and was still unconscious when the paramedics arrived…"

"What was he really doing down there", Jeff asked and Hunter gave him a look. "Ooooh he was trying to find something out about our ghost-friend?"

"He's not a ghost", Hunter, Sebastian and Trent said with one mouth and Blaine found… he did too.

"Easy I just don't know what to call him", Jeff mumbled and looked sad. "Don't bite my head off."

"Sorry buddy", Hunter said and smiled. "It's just he's not a ghost, I am pretty sure we are watching him in the past and he us in the future."

"And our things can go there and his here", Blaine said. "He got my I-pod."

"He what", Nick asked in amusement and they all stared at Blaine. He told them what had happened and Blaine then noticed they all smirking.

"What", he asked.

"Oh I think someone is in luuuuve", Jeff teased.

"What", Blaine asked confused. "Who? Me?"

"Yeah dude", Hunter said with a grin. "You are smiling and blushing talking about the guy."

"But… I can't fall for him…"

"Why not", David asked. "You fell for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so why not Wes?"

All boys gave him a look.

"What", he asked.

"That is an insult to Rowling, comparing her character to Kurt", Trent said and wagged his finger at David. "Poor Lord Voldemort deserves better."

They all started laughing, but soon had to stop because they had to cough or sneeze instead.

"No I didn't mean Satan", Trent said when he could talk again and while Hunter laughed like crazy all the others stared at him. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Who are you talking to", Nick asked and looked in the direction Trent looked. Everyone else did too. Sebastian's eyes widened because… now he too saw Wes.

"You can see him", Blaine asked, he saw Wes too. "And hear him?"

"Well I hear a voice in my head", Trent said. "I'm pretty sure it's Wes'."

"What is he saying", Sebastian asked, he noticed Wes write on a notepad.

*I had to hide your Epood underneath a floorboard because someone saw it and called it witchcraft*, Wes had written and then pointed at a floorboard in the corner. Blaine walked over and tried to move it. Wes hurried over and helped him and his hand touched Blaine's. Blaine blushed and the guys smirked. Wes helped him move the floorboard aside and Blain blinked in confusion. His I-pod was there… very dusty but otherwise okay. But there were more things there. Blaine took out, after some wiggling, a sketchpad.

"What's this", he asked and Wes hurried over to his notepad and wrote:

*My sketchbook, they are not good.*

Blaine got up and everyone crowded around him and noticed the sketchbook in Blaine's hands. Blaine started to flick through the pages and they gaped. It was portrait in everyone of them and dates underneath. June 22, 1889 was the earliest and in the top corner was written: "Ivan Roberts, 1955."

"Wes says that it's the first ghost that showed up in his room this year", Hunter explained. "He stayed over the summer because his parents got some flu."

The next one was also a young man, but the style of his hair was much different. It was dated July 11, 1889 and the name said Tyler Rodriguez, 1966. The third portrait was also of a young man that looked strangely familiar. The date was July 22, 1889 and his name was Arthur Carmichael, 1977. The fourth young man was there during August 11 and his name was Simon Oakheart, 1988 and then there was a picture of a young man named Peter Bishop, 1999. His portrait had been painted August 22, flipped to the next page and gaped. It was a picture of him! He turned the next page and saw all the others in the ghost gang, perfect portraits of all of them.

"You made all these", Jeff asked and looked at the portrait of him as Blaine handed him the sketchbook.

"He says yes", Hunter translated. "He said he had to make sure it wasn't real ghosts but boys trying to freak him out at his own school. He made the portraits and went around looking for boys looking like them. But there's none at his school."

"He soon realized that they were either ghosts of some strange past or from the future because they were from different times… all later than his own", Trent continued. "And he's asking why Thad isn't here... even though he called him Todd..."

The mood sobered a bit and the boys sat down, Sebastian holding the sketchbook and looking at Thad's face.

"Thad got injured in the school archives", Blaine explained as Wes sat down beside him and Blaine sniffled. "We don't know if he's okay… or anything." Blaine felt a cold hand take his and turned and looked at Wes.

"Wes says he will be fine", Hunter said. "He seems like a fighter, albeit small."

"You're not that much bigger than him Wes", Blaine said and the Asian shrugged and also looked a bit offended.

"Don't judge a book by its cover", Trent translated what Wes was mouthing, he didn't use his voice so no screaming came. "Wes says he may be small but he is deadly... sometimes."

"Do you really think he'll be okay", Jeff asked and looked at the bed where Blaine was sitting. Wes nodded.

"He", Blaine began.

"Nodded yes we can see that", Nick said and everyone stared at him and Jeff.

"You can see him", David asked.

"Well not as clear as the rest of them", Jeff said. "It's… Well I kind of see his shadow on the wall." David turned to Blaine and his eyes widened. He could see the shadow as well. The spot on the bed beside Blaine was empty but on the wall were two shadows.

"Wait a minute!" Sebastian suddenly exclaimed and turned back a few pages in the sketchpad.

"What is it Seb", Jeff asked and saw Sebastian glare at a page.

"This guy", he said and turned up the page that was of Wes' roommate from 1977, Arthur Carmichael.

"What about him", Trent asked.

"Hello!" Sebastian said and pointed at the face.

"I don't get it", Hunter said and Sebastian groaned and then his head snapped up.

"Blaine", he asked. "Do you have a yearbook in here?"

"Yeah sure", Blaine said and got up and got it out. He handed it to Sebastian and he flicked through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He held up the book and pointed at the picture and then held up the sketchbook as well.

"Now do you see it", he asked and the wide eyes that met him told him that, yes, yes his friends could see it too.

"Are you telling us", David said slowly. "That our principal was Wes' roommate?"

"Yes!"

"But why lie about me having a roommate", Blaine asked. "And why are documents disappearing?"

"And what did Thad found that caused someone to hurt him", Hunter asked and everyone stared at him. "Guys Thad climbed up one of the shelves when we were down there and it was solid as a rock. Someone must've done something to get one to fall down on him… which section was he in anyway?"

"Let me check my phone", Sebastian mumbled. "Fred and Rock texted me… they found him after all."

They all waited for what felt like a lifetime before Sebastian got his answer.

"He was in the 1950 to 1979 section…" he said.

"Thad must've been trying to figure out who Wes' roommates have been", Nick said. "And… and he was about to stumble over Carmichael and…"

"Carmichael pushed the shelf down onto him", Jeff concluded.

"What, no!" Trent objected. "Carmichael would never do such a thing!"

"But someone did and all papers we need keep disappearing", Hunter objected.

*Why don't you talk to Arthur*, Wes wrote on his pad and showed Blaine. *Tell him what you know and show him my sketchpad.*

"Wes you're a genius!" Blaine exclaimed.

*No I'm not.*

"Yes you are! Guys Wes just gave me a great idea!"

"What kind of idea", Sebastian asked.

"He wants us to ask Carmichael about everything and show him Wes' sketchbook. I mean if Carmichael stayed in room 213 he must've seen Wes with it!"

"And we have the first notebook", Trent said. "My grandpa informed me that it was clearly made in 1889 or at least the last decades of the 1800-century."

"We could show him the wall also", David said and looked at the fixed wall.

"If we could get him in here again", Hunter said. "I am sure we can show him our give-Wes-something-from-our-time-and-have-him-hide -it-somewhere-in-his-own-time-and-it-shows-up-here -again-trick."

"Our 'magic' trick", David said and smiled. They all jumped as a notepad slammed onto the ground in the middle of the floor. Wes had thrown it so it bounced off of Trent and then landed on the floor, making it travel to their time. Blaine turned and noticed that Wes was gone. He then looked at the pad and picked it up from the floor.

"What does it say", David asked.

"Wes tells us to not do anything until Thad is back and we are healthy. He could see that we are sick and he wants us to rest. He finish with saying that in our time he might be dead but he still cares about us."

"Well you heard the man", Hunter laughed softly. "We better rest, I really feel tired now."

Everyone agreed and after getting some mattresses from their rooms they settled in for the evening and night. Blaine hoped Wes would return… and maybe sleep in his bed with him because Nick and Jeff was occupying Wes' bed.

* * *

"Wake up", a soft voice whispered to Sebastian. "Come on Seb wakey wakey."

"G'way", Sebastian mumbled and snuggled down into his pillow.

"I don't want to go away, I want my boyfriend to hug me."

"Then go to…" Sebastian's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Thad!"

"Sh", Thad hissed and showed at the sleeping boys around them.

"You're here", Sebastian said and took a look at his boyfriend. He had a bruise on his cheek and a bandage around his head. Sebastian brushed his fingers over it softly at the front and brushed Thad's bangs aside at the same time. Thad took Sebastian's hand in his and Sebastian noticed the bandage.

"Of course I am", Thad said softly and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sleep beside me?" Sebastian asked and moved aside so that Thad could lie down beside him.

"I was hoping you'd ask", Thad said and lied down beside Sebastian and snuggled close to him. His boyfriend held him close.

"What happened", Sebastian asked while taking his boyfriend's hand. In his.

"Someone pushed me", Thad whispered back to him. "I was looking for a record from 1977."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling Carmichael was a student at the time."

Sebastian kissed him lovingly.

"He was", he said and Thad stared at him. "I'll tell you in the morning. We better sleep."

Thad nodded and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and the taller boy turned so that he could engulf his boyfriend in his arms. Tomorrow there would be stories to tell… and truths to be demanded. Carmichael would have one hell of a day tomorrow and Sebastian would make sure of him telling the truth or the man would find out what it really meant to mess with a Smythe.

* * *

I sighed as I entered my room. They were all back again, Todd also and it warmed my heart. But what annoyed me was the two boys sleeping in my bed. Where would I sleep now? Ranger and Travis were asleep on separate mattresses on the floor. Todd and Simon were asleep together on another and Nate and Jack was on my bed.

I am pretty sure I once again got their names wrong but it is hard to remember. I have yet to name them in my drawings and paintings. The only one who's name I could always remember was Blaine's. I could not forget it. How could I? The boy was pulling at my heart, ever since I finally saw him the first time. Things that are not meant to happen keep happening in my room and over these past few months I have seen things any normal boy should not see.

I have seen the future and have gotten "gifts" and trinkets from it. They all left things for me to take. Ivan Roberts, 1955 left a picture of a car that was unlike anything I have ever seen.

Tyler Rodriguez, 1966 left me something he called a "record" and on it was the music of someone royal. Although he did not look or dressed as someone from the higher classes he did not look like a king, so why was he called the King? I would never understand the future.

Arthur Carmichael, 1977 stayed with me the shortest and he forgot a strange shirt. It had lots and lots of colors and it made me quite sick looking at it too long and it had such a strange symbol on the chest. It was a circle with a fork facing down, well it looked like a fork.

Simon Oakheart left me something he called a picture of a flag with five rings, one yellow, one blue, one red, one green and one black. He himself was standing in front of it. Peter Bishop, 1999 left me a ticket to something called Eurovision Song Contest in Israel. I have no clue of what that is but he seemed to have enjoyed it.

Blaine… Blaine had left me a strange pen and that Epoon… or was it Apod? I do not remember the name. I have to hide the things or I will surely be killed. I sighed and looked around my room. There was no place for me to sleep… except. No I could not. We were not even friends. Were we? I was so tired, too tired to stay standing so I decided that I had no choice. I walked up to Blaine and got into his bed, sleeping beside him. He had his back to me and I am sure that was for the better. Little did I know then that Blaine would turn around in his sleep and lie close to me. Little did I know then that I would hold him close to me… little did I know I loved him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bia - People have told me that I am evil, yes. Seen the title, never read the story, why?**


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Three days went by before the ghost-gang was completely flu-free. They did have their own nurse during the time. Thad made sure they were all getting whatever they needed because he was still free to come and go as much as he liked… even though they tried to get him into bed, lie down and take it easy. But Thad was not going to.

When the boys woke up morning after Thad's return they had first been shocked to see him there and then lots of hugging had commenced. Thad had told them what had happened to him in the archives. He told them that he'd grabbed hold of the box that had room-arrangements for 1977 because he had remembered something about it. But when he'd grabbed hold of the box someone else had on the opposite of the shelf… and this someone had pushed the 1977 shelf from the support and it fell onto Thad, who had crashed on the floor.

His memory after that was a bit hazy, but he could still remember one thing… the first person to reach him was not the seniors. It was a grownup. After that the others told him about their theories and Thad agreed, Carmichael had something to do with his accident and now that everyone was healthy. They were going to give him hell, they were going to make sure he gave them answers and answered to his crime of hurting their tiniest member, to which Thad objected wildly.

* * *

Arthur Carmichael had known this day would come as soon as everyone was healthy again and he had also known it would happen sooner or later. _It _being the boys that had a connection to room 213 would stand in front of him, demanding answers. It was a Saturday so there were no lessons today so the boys would have all day. Carmichael heard the door slam shut and without looking up he pointed at a file.

"In here is everything you'll want to know", he said.

"That's good", Blaine said dryly. "But I want to hear it from you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes I wanna know why you try to make us all think we're crazy, what more you are hiding and why you tried to get Thad killed."

"That was not me and not my intention, all I told Mr. Parker he was to get me the box and he promised to make sure I got it."

"And what about me", Thad asked.

"He said that was an accident."

"Will you look at me when you say that?"

Carmichael looked up and watched the boys, Thad's head was not bandaged anymore but he could see that his head was still hurting by the look he had on his face. Carmichael sighed and put his pen aside and folded his hands on top of the folder he'd been looking through.

"Thad, it was an accident", he said.

"He pushed me", Thad said. "He pushed a student so that he got hurt."

"I've already taken care of things", Carmichael said. "Mr. Parker will be held responsible for causing a student harm."

"Why", Blaine suddenly said and Carmichael got a bit confused.

"Pardon", he asked.

"Why did you need that box in the first way? Was it to hide the fact that you were Wes' roommate in 1977? Or that you know what was going on but ignored it and forced me to stay in that room even though I was scared?"

"It was for the better that you stayed."

"For who?"

"You."

"Me?!"

"Did you not get a new friend? Didn't you all get to know a boy from 1889? Well it should be 1890 right now."

The boys looked at each other and Carmichael sighed and motioned for the boys to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk and pull up extra chairs. The boys looked at him and Carmichael sighed again.

"When I was 17 my principal was adamant that I should stay in room 213", he explained. "I had no idea on why and didn't find out until I became principal and the journal that belonged to a missing student ended up in my hands." He opened a drawer and took out an old looking journal. He put it on his desk.

"In 1890 a boy went missing…", Carmichael continued. "The rumors started at once. There were talk of him being murdered and hidden underneath the floorboards, put into the wall or cut into pieces and spread around the area. There were also rumors about him running away and also about him becomming a sex slave for some of the teachers. Mr. Dalton himself was accused of making the boy disappear, but there was no proof and no signs. They looked for this student for years but he never showed up again. What happened was a mystery. But everyone was dedicated to find him."

"Why", David asked. "Was he a much loved student?"

"Not at first", Carmichael explained. "But he became. He was the first student from Dalton to ever win anything. Mr. Dalton himself was so proud of this young man."

"Who was he?" Trent asked.

"Do you boys know what was the first win ever at Dalton?"

"Yes", Thad said while the others shook their heads. "A young man won a painting contest."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No", Thad said and shook his head. "It was never mentioned… was it?"

"No because after all… the boy didn't belong anywhere."

"Who was he then", Blaine asked and Carmichael got up.

"Follow me", he said.

The boys all got up and they left Carmichael's office and headed for the teachers' lounge. They walked inside, it was empty since it was a Saturday. Carmichael waited to make sure they were all with him before he walked up to a door on the left side of the room. He opened it and let the boys in. The room was completely dark and bare.

"What is this place", Blaine asked and Carmichael flicked a light switch. One of the walls were lit up and they saw fourteen paintings on that wall. Thirteen of them were portraits of young men, sitting, standing or lying somewhere.

The first one was of a young man sitting in the library, the boys recognized his face. It was Ivan Roberts. The next one was of a young man sitting underneath a tree, Tyler Rodriguez. The next one was of a young man looking a bit scared sitting by a desk and looking suspicious as well as scared. The boys realized who it was at once. It was the man who was right now standing in the room with them, it was Arthur Carmichael. Simon Oakeheart was the next boy in the painting. He was smiling and playing the piano. The last painting was of a boy balancing on the rail to the staircase, he was standing on one leg, it was Peter Bishop.

Suddenly there was a gasp and Blaine turned to Hunter and saw him stare at a portrait of a young man. The young man was blonde and had green eyes. He was standing on an alcove overlooking the students underneath him moving up the stairs and just bustling around. He was clearly watching what was going on with a small cocky smile on his face. But the reason Hunter gasped… Well it was _Hunter_ himself on that painting.

"That's me", Hunter said and walked up to the painting and ran his fingers over the frame. There was a small sign added to the frame, naming it. Hunter snorted.

"What is it", Jeff asked.

"The guy named this painting: '**The Ranger Keeping Watch**'."

"What's so fun with that?"

"You'll see", Hunter mumbled, he had a good idea of what was really going on here. The guy could never remember his name and Hunter was aware of that, he always had to remind him that his name was not Ranger, Tracker, Shooter, Knight, Soldier or Watcher.

"Oh my God", Trent suddenly exclaimed and covered his mouth with one hand while staring at another painting. It was a painting of a young man with brown hair and brown-green eyes. He was leaning on a wall and looking out the window. He had a dreaming smile on his face and his eyes were distant, since he was thinking of something. He had a really soft look to him. It was _Trent_. Trent looked at the name of the painting and smiled, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek because he was so touched. The title read:

"**I Can Hear The Bells**."

"Wow Trent it really looks like you", Jeff said.

"I know…" Trent answered.

"Is that me?!" Nick suddenly exclaimed as he watched the painting beside Trent's. It was him. No doubt about it. Nick was on this painting sitting on the fountain beside a boy with his back to the "audience" so you couldn't see his face but you could see blonde hair. Nick was leaning his head on this person's shoulder and they were holding hands.

"It says that the name is '**True…**'" Nick read.

"'**…Love**'" David finished.

"What?" the others asked and turned to him. He pointed at the painting next to Nick's. It was the same painting only… watched from the other side. This time it was a blonde with dark eyes that you were seeing and beside him was a black-haired young man, leaning on his shoulder, watching a fountain and with his back to the audience.

"He turned the 'camera' around", Jeff said and grinned. It was him on this painting. He was smiling wide and his eyes shone with happiness.

"Wow", Sebastian then said with a grin. "This was interesting."

"What is", Thad asked and then stared. "You have _got _to be kidding me?!"

The boys hurried over and watched and couldn't keep the grins off of their faces. The painting was named: '**Bear Witness To The Fighter**'. The painting was of Thad. He was encircled by blurry shapes that were looking slightly like bears, the painting was dark except for Thad who was in the sunlight holding a stick that looked a lot like a lacrosse stick. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform though and had an angry almost feral look on his face, standing in a fighting stance. He was prepared to fight off the bears surrounding him.

"Well we did speak a lot of your attack on the Boston Bears" David sniggered and Thad glared at him.

"Really funny", he said.

"Well the painter had humor", Jeff said. "I mean the title is '**_Bear_ Witness To The Fighter**' and you're surrounded by bears."

"Who is the next one of", Blaine asked and they looked and saw that it was of David. He was lying underneath a tree, resting peacefully in the sun with a tiny smile on his face.

"Captured your laidback nature perfectly Dave", Nick teased and read the name. "'**Cheer Up Sleepy Teen**'."

"I am sure he based that off yesterday when you lead us through _Daydream Believer_", Hunter sniggered.

"Hey it's a good song!" David objected and they all laughed.

"Who's next then", Trent asked and they looked at the next painting and saw a young man pretending to study. He had brown hair and green eyes. He also had a smirk on his face as if he'd pull of a prank or knew something no one else did and was very smug about it. He was looking as if he studied but it was clear that he wasn't if you looked him closely enough. The books around him all had French titles. Thad sniggered as he watched his boyfriend cock an eyebrow.

"Is he trying to show that I'm lazy", Sebastian asked.

"Nope", Blaine said and read the painting's name. "It says here that the painting is named: '**Perfection Needs No More Work**'. Well you are already fluent in French and know everything about France."

The boys laughed and then turned to the last painting of the portraits and Blaine froze. It was him. He was standing on a stage… no not standing. He was dancing, performing in front of a crowd and he looked so alive and happy that they all expected him to start moving right in front of their eyes. They all read the title. It read:

'**Blaine**'

"That's all", Blaine asked confused.

"I think it is quite enough", Thad said. "That's everything you are Blaine… and so much more that the same time."

Blaine smiled and looked at the paintings but then realized there was one more and moved over to it. The title read: 'My Roommates'. It was room 213 and a young black-haired man was sitting by his desk, writing and all around him was young men, thirteen to be exact. But they were all almost completely transparent. You could make out their faces and the color of their skin, clothes, eyes, hair and so on but still… the painting showed that they weren't really there.

"Who mad all these", David asked and turned to Carmichael. The man turned to a small laver and pushed it upwards. When he did lights came on, but on another wall. There was a painting there as well. The boys slowly moved over to it and they all smiled.

"He really was real then", David said and what little doubt he had left dispersed as he watched Wes' smiling face. But in this painting he was not looking like the frail, scared and lonely young man they had seen… well most of them. This young man looked strong, sure of himself, firm and calm. He looked like a leader.

"After he won the painting contest Dalton had a painter make his portrait", Carmichael explained. "He was supposed to be in the hall of fame but when he disappeared Mr. Dalton made the shrine instead. Wes Montgomery didn't only win that contest. He was the first none-white person to sing lead for the Warblers, he was the one that formed the student council, he was the one that started a martial arts club so that the boys could learn defend themselves and he was a bright and amazing student."

"What happened to him", Blaine asked.

"No one knows", Carmichael said and sighed. "That journal I showed you was his. He wrote in it constantly and he wrote about meeting us all… but then he stopped writing and disappeared."

"When was that", Thad asked.

"He started writing in 1889… in June or July, when he met the first 'ghost'", Carmichael explained. "And he stopped writing in March 1890."

"March", Blaine asked. "But… that's soon!"

Carmichael nodded.

"I'm afraid so", he said. "But I'd hoped that you boys would be able to give me the answer of what really is going to happen to him. I stayed in that room for a month back in 1977 and never found out what happened. My principal… Ivan Roberts wanted me to stay there to figure out what he could never do himself. And then I did the same when I became principal… the room was left empty during those years it was because there were no names in the journal that matched the student body."

"But why move me in there this year", Blaine asked.

"Because Wes wrote in his journal that the new ghost appearing in his room claimed to be from 2011."

"So what now?" Thad asked.

"I have no idea boys, I wanted to keep you from finding out that you have such a short time with your new friend ahead of you. I also wanted to spare you from all the stories about boys going crazy in room 213 and other things that the newspapers and people at this school wrote."

"But… there's two months left until March", Jeff said. "What date did he go missing?"

"March 15", Carmichael said.

"It's exactly two months", Nick objected. "There's must be something we can do!"

"I don't know", Carmichael said. "I don't know what's gonna happen boys. But I know one thing for sure… we can only wait and see."

The room became completely quiet and they all looked at each other and the painting of their friend.

"This is… very interesting but scary at the same time", Trent said. "Sir did you just see him or did you hear his voice as well?"

"No… he never spoke to me. He just watched me and in some way that helped me getting over my stage fright. He helped me. But… I do know what he sounds like."

The boys all stared at him.

"How", Blaine asked. Carmichael smiled and walked over to an old gramophone and got a small thing out, it looked like a roll.

"The Warblers recorded him", he explained as he got the gramophone set up. "This is what he sounded like…"

He started the gramophone and the boys waited in anticipation. At first there was nothing but then… A light voice came through.

"The actor must learn to use the magical 'if'", it said and the boys couldn't help but gasp, they heard Wes' voice! "What 'if'? From the moment of the appearance of this 'if', the actor passes from a plane of actual reality into a plane of another life, created and imagined by himself. Believing in this life, the actor can begin to create…"

"Wait a minute", David said. "That's from _Fame_!"

A piano started to play and Wes started singing:

**I wanna make magic****  
I wanna be bigger than I am****  
I wanna make people really care****  
Really give a damn**

"His voice is beautiful", Trent said while trying to keep his tears back.

**I wanna make magic  
****I wanna breathe fire on the stage  
****I wanna make every single line  
****Jump right off the page  
****I wanna make magic**

**I wanna do it all from A to Z**  
**I wanna do 'The Lion in Winter'  
****Brecht and Harold Pinter  
****Sophocles, Eugene O'Neill**

Hunter put his arm around Blaine's shoulder as he noticed the smaller boy crying slightly.

**I wanna really see what I can be**  
**Another Jason Robards or DeNiro  
****Play a tragic hero  
****Go for it all and really show the way I feel**

Jeff and Nick held hands and Sebastian pulled Thad to him. They were all smiling hearing the voice they had wanted to hear for so long now.

**I wanna make magic**  
**I wanna electrify the place  
I wanna be more than just a fool  
With make-up on his face**

**I wanna make magic**  
**Magic  
****Magic**

Magic… that was the only word that could describe this boy's voice. It was magical. Blaine felt tears slide down his cheeks but it was tears of joy and tears from being so touched by the emotions in the song. The recording was not perfect though, it was an old way of recording that had been used but if Wes' voice sounded like that when it was recorded in 1890… what would it sound like live? Blaine was adamant to find out. He would find out and he would find it out _soon_. Sooner than he knew because he had no idea that when he next saw Wes his stay would be…

* * *

**TBC**

**Bia - We'll see. But I've paried them up in another story and really liked the couple. They'd be cute together I think ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Blaine returned to his room with a big smile on his face. He was eager to find Wes and talk to him. They had all agreed that none of them were to tell Wes what they had seen him do because that would most likely rub the time-space-thingie. Blaine never remembered what it was called. That's what they had Thad for. He hurried inside his room and grinned when he saw Wes sit on his bed doing homework. Blaine hurried over to him and jumped onto the bed. Wes jumped in fright but then smiled softly. He took his notebook and wrote:

*Hello.*

"Hi", Blaine said happily.

*Why are you so happy?*

Blaine just shrugged.

"I'm just in a good mood", he said happily. "And I'm happy to see you!"

He gave Wes a hug and Wes looked confused but then hugged Blaine back and then… something strange happened. Blaine always felt cold when Wes touched him. Wes' hands always felt cold on him but now Blaine felt warmth. It seemed as if Wes felt the same because he stared in confusion. Blaine chuckled.

"Well maybe my sunny mood is making us both warm", he said happily and got off of the bed. He turned to Wes.

*You are strange*, Wes 'said'.

"I know, but it is a good thing!"

*Has anyone ever told you that you act like a puppy?*

"Yes they have", Blaine answered happily. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Chris", a voice answered and Blaine smiled.

"Come in!" he called and Chris entered. "Hi Chris what's up?"

"I was", Chris began. "Oh… sorry I didn't know you had a friend over."

"Huh?" Blaine asked confused and Chris turned to Wes.

"Hi", he said. "I'm Chris Kim, who're you?"

Wes blinked but decided to stay safe so he wrote on his notepad and held it up to Chris.

*Wes Montgomery*, it read.

"Oh you can't talk?" Chris asked and Wes shook his head. "That's alright… oh do you know how to use sign-language?" Wes nodded and Chris grinned and Blaine gaped in shock because Chris started to move his hands while he spoke.

"My grandpa is deaf so I learned to sign when I was little", Chris said happily as he signed. "So if you ever get tired of using that paper you can always have me be your interpreter."

Blaine watched Wes sign something and Chris then grinned.

"No problem", he said and then turned to Blaine. "Thad sent me, you're late for Warbler practice Blaine."

"Shit", Blaine swore and hurriedly got his stuff. Wes and Chris watched him and Blaine was soon ready. He had promised to just go and get his stuff after they were done with Carmichael but he forgot that when he saw Wes. Blaine headed for the door.

"What about Wes", Chris asked and Blaine froze.

"Oh um", Blaine said and Wes smiled.

*Go*, he wrote on his pad. *I will wait here.*

"Aw come on", Chris said. "I'm sure the others won't mind your new roomy watching the rehearsals, he need to get to know people right?"

"Uh", Blaine said but Chris was already out the door, calling for them to hurry up. Blaine turned to Wes. "Come?"

Wes shrugged and got up before taking his notebook and a pencil. He stopped and looked at the door… what would happen when he left the room? Blaine was wondering the same thing. Wes smiled and walked up to him and gripped his hand. Blaine smiled slightly and they stepped out of the room. Blaine stared because Wes was still with him. Wes looked at him and smiled softly. Blaine heard Chris call for them so he dragged Wes with him through the dorm and they soon reached the dorm's door. Wes stopped on the threshold and Blaine did too. Maybe Wes could exist inside the dorm but… outside? Blaine hesitated but Wes did not. He stepped out and dragged Blaine with him. He was still there and Blaine sighed in relief. Why was he relieved?

"Blaine!" he heard Chris yell and Blaine started running bringing Wes with him.

* * *

He dragged Wes with him down the corridors, alongside Chris and when they got to the Warbler Hall Blaine let go of Wes' hand and pushed the door open. Chris hurried inside.

"I found him and his new friend", he said happily and everyone looked up and saw Blaine in the doorway.

"New friend", David asked confused. Blaine stepped into the room and turned to Wes and nodded. The other teen stepped into the room too and everyone that wasn't in the ghost-gang started smiling.

"Hi", Joseph said happily. "Who're you?"

Wes took his notepad and held up the page that said his name.

"Hi Wes", John said happily. "Can't you talk?"

Wes shook his head.

"Can't or won't", Frank asked.

*Both*, Wes wrote and the Warblers looked confused. Blaine walked over and sat down between Nick and Jeff.

"Well have a seat", David told Wes, his eyes big. "We're just gonna rehearse some songs and then call it a day."

Wes nodded and sat down on a chair in the corner. During the whole meeting the boys in the ghost-gang couldn't help but throw looks at the teen they had only known as a 'ghost'. But now everyone of them and everyone in the school, it seems, could see him.

Wes wasn't listening to them talk, he was watching everything around him in amazement. The gang understood why though. Last time Wes in this room was the version of this room from 1890 or maybe 1889. It must look so different. Everything must. Blaine felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around and noticed James.

"Dude what school is Wes from", he asked.

"Why?"

"Well he's not wearing Dalton uniform."

It was true… well kinda. Wes was wearing _his _version of the uniform.

"Oh they had no blazers in his size so he got to borrow an old one", Nick answered. "Right Blaine?"

"Yeah", Blaine said and looked at Wes who was watching the boom box with interest.

"Why is he acting as if all these stuff are completely new to him", Rock asked confused.

"His old school was… well old school", Blaine explained. "One could say they lived in the early 1900's."

"That's actually pretty cool", Luke said with a big grin. He loved history. When the boys started rehearsing for their regionals Wes was nodding along but after a bit his brow furrowed. Blaine wondered why and then Wes got up and walked up to the boys that were singing one of the tenor harmonies.

He patted one on the shoulder and the whole group watched him as they sang. Wes moved his hand. He pointed at two boys and then moved his hand upwards, indicating that they should go just a bit higher, he motioned for the others in the group to go down. The rest of the Warblers noted the difference, it sounded much better and Fred started grinning.

"Hold it", he called and everyone went quiet. He turned to Wes. "Are you used to leading a choir?"

Wes looked at Chris and Chris nodded. Wes started moving his hands.

"He says that he has a good music ear and use to compose music on his spare time", Chris said. "He also says that he's helped his school choir to arrange some harmonies… eight way?!"

Wes shrugged and all the Warblers stared at him. Wes blushed and rubbed his arm.

"Can you show us how to do it for this song?" Rock asked. Wes got his notepad.

*Where is your sheet music*, he wrote and David handed it to him. Wes looked it over and started to suck on his lip before signing for a pen. Wes started to go through it and after a bit asked for some blank sheets. He got them and they watched him work and he was fast. He handed out new sheet music and wrote it like it was nobody's business and the Warblers all grinned. Soon Wes was finished and handed out the last papers. He took his notepad and wrote something he turned it over it said:

*All basses here.* He pointed. *All tenors here. All baritones. Beatbox. Lead.*

He pointed at assigned areas and the Warblers assembled. Wes counted on his fingers and the boys started to sing and they all grinned when they realized how great it sounded. The theme for regionals this year was boyband and girlband. The Warblers were going to do _Wannabe_ and were gonna do a little risk and do _Daydream Believer._ They were working on _Wannabe_ right now. They sang and Wes shook his head and dragged out five of the boys to lead. It was Blaine, Nick, Chris, Trent and Joseph. With help from Chris Wes told them that he would point at them when it was their turn.

**Blaine: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
**Nick: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
**Blaine: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
**Nick: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
**Blaine: I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really**  
**really really wanna zigazag .**

**Chris: If you want my future forget my past,**  
**Trent: If you wanna get with me better make it fast,**  
**Blaine: Now don't go wasting my precious time,**  
**Nick: Get your act together we can be just fine.**

**Blaine: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
**Nick: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
**Blaine: I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really**  
**really really wanna zigazag .**

**All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, (gotta get with my friends!)**  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**Chris: What do you think about that, now you know how I feel**  
**Trent: Say you could handle my love, are you for real**  
**Blaine: I won't be hasted, give you a try**  
**Nick: If you really bug me, then I say goodbye**

**Blaine: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
**Nick: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
**Blaine: I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really**  
**really really wanna zigazag **

**All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends!)**  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (You've got to give)**  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**Blaine: So here's a story from A to Z**  
**If you wanna get with me you better listen carefully**  
**We got Trent in the place who likes it in the face**  
**We got Chris and Nicky who likes it on a**  
**Easy Joe doesn't come for free he's a real male**  
**But as for me ha ha you'll see**

**All:****Slam your body down and wind it all around.**  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**

**All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gotta get with my friends!)**  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (You've got to give)**  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**All: If you wanna be my lover,**

**Joseph: you gotta, you gotta, you****gotta, you gotta, you gotta**  
**All: Slam your body down and wind it all around?**  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.(ha ha ha ha)**  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**  
**Slam your body down and zigazig**

**All: If you wanna be my lover!**

They all laughed and cheered… and hugged. Wes smiled and looked at them. Nick ran up to him and gave him a hug. Wes was confused but hugged him back. Nick noticed the difference at once. When Wes had touched him that one time he had been cold but now… it was warm. It was as if Wes was really here. He had to be of course since everyone saw him. But… for how long would he be here and how did he even _get_ here?

* * *

"Do you do any sports Wes", Fred asked as the Warblers gathered to eat dinner. Wes smiled and got up, taking off his grey blazer, rolled up his sleeves and removed the tie. He got into a fighting stance, some martial arts stance. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching curiously and made sure to stay out of his way. Wes then performed a series of advances kicks, hits, jump-kicks and moves that had everyone gape. Wes had realized a little while ago it was easier to just show the Warblers his answers than trying to have Chris interpret him or writing. Wes grinned at the Warblers and got his blaze on again.

"I think that answers the question", David said and laughed. "Dude you got any black belts?"

Wes nodded.

"How many?"

Wes held up five fingers and the Warblers gaped in shock. Wes blushed and rubbed his arm. Blaine felt really proud of his friend. He also couldn't help but try to catch a glimpse of the guy at every chance he had. He hoped Wes didn't notice him looking, because he was _not_ staring at the Asian. No absolutely not.

"Hey it is Saturday", Jeff suddenly spoke up. "So why don't we take a walk into town? Help Wes get accustomed to the real world!"

Blaine looked horrified. What was Jeff thinking?! Wes would most likely die of shock or maybe even disappear into thin air! Who knew what would happen outside of Dalton! As if he sensed his worries Wes took Blaine's hand under the table and gave it a gently squeeze. Blaine looked at him and Wes smiled and nodded. Blaine was about to object when he realized Wes was spelling something on his hand. Blaine waited and tried to figure out what it was. The touch felt really good to him so it was a bit hard to concentrate. But soon he understood.

*I'll tell u soon*, Wes spelt on his leg. Blaine nodded and got up with the others and grabbed Wes' hand tightly. The Warblers all noticed and smiled. Wes smiled almost fondly and let himself be dragged.

* * *

Watching Wes out on the town can only be described with on word… adorable. He looked around like a little child in a candy store. Taking it all in and looking full of questions but too shy to ask. Blaine noticed Luke take lots of pictures of him with his camera. Luke was in the photography club and was going to take part in a photography contest. He had been struggling for a while to find a theme. He'd found his one now. Awe. Wes' face was constantly filled with awe and the Warblers enjoyed it to no end, especially the ghost gang.

All the boys enjoyed showing Wes stuff he had never seen before and they all could see that he was a bit scared by it all. Especially the doors that opened by themselves, the cars, the loud music and the way people were dressed.

Now the Warblers were no fools. They realized something wasn't quite right with this guy. The school Blaine was talking about sounded valid but the way Wes was acting meant he had never seen the modern world… that was just strange. He looked horrified when he heard and saw planes and helicopters, motorcycles and other vehicles. The Warblers noticed that the guys that were closest to Blaine seemed to understand what was going on and it made them even more suspicious. What was going on here?

* * *

They went inside the mall and Wes was looking extremely suspicious about everything around them. Blaine smiled slightly and then found the other teen stare wide-eyed at a slushee machine. Blaine chuckled.

"That's slushees", he said and smiled at Wes. Wes cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's basically ice and color."

*Isn't that bad? Color is for painting.* Blaine smiled at what Wes wrote on his pad.

"It's eatable color."

*Most curious.*

Blaine laughed and was then pulled back by Fred. He was facing the Warblers now and realized the ghost-gang was looking worried.

"Blaine", Fred said sharply. "What's going on here? Who is this guy truly? He's acting as if he's never seen the world before!"

Blaine looked at the others and then Wes who was looking at them. Wes nodded and Blaine sighed.

"He hasn't", he said. "At least… not our world."

"What ya talking about", Joseph asked.

"Wes isn't from here", David explained. "Well he is from here but not from _here_."

The Warblers looked confused and Thad face-palmed.

"Okay", Thad said. "Look the right question to ask about Wes is not _where_ he's from. It's _when_ he's from."

The Warblers stared at him in shock and then at Wes. Wes sighed and signed to Chris. Chris interpreted.

*I'm from 1890.*

Chris turned to the ghost-gang with big eyes.

"Wes is a Dalton student", Sebastian explained. "Back in 1889 he started Dalton and his room started having strange things happening in there. He saw 'ghosts' that claimed to be from years far off in the future for him."

"While he saw them", Hunter explained. "And later us we saw him and thought he was a ghost. But as you can all see he's not."

"Wes is real", Jeff said. "Just… not from here."

"That's why he's so suspicious, awed and confused", Trent explained. "Because he has never seen any of this stuff that we have because they don't have it back where he's from."

"And you really want us to believe that?" Joseph asked with a snarl.

"Would he act like this if we lied", Sebastian challenged. "I mean come on. You've seen the confusion and fear on his face."

"Oh shit", Frank suddenly swore and they all followed his gaze. There opposite them was the New Directions and in front of them, moving towards them was Kurt Hummel.

"Double shit", Jeff swore. Blaine felt Wes take his hand and held on to it tightly, knowing this wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**TBC**

**Crystal - Thank you so much for your kind words :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Blaine sighed and looked at his feet, knowing Kurt would be nasty to him and most likely the others. But he looked up when Wes squeezed his hand. The Asian had an impassive look on his face as he watched Kurt.

"Hello boys", Kurt said when he reached them. "Blaine."

"Hi Kurt", Blaine said softly. "What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to say hi and I wanted to know who these two new Warblers are and introduce myself since I used to be a Warbler after all."

He turned to Hunter and Wes.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel."

"I know", Hunter said. "Now leave us alone."

"Excuse me?"

"I know who and what you are Hummel and have no intention of being civil to something like you."

"Homophobe", Kurt said.

"Uh no, you see my best friends are gay as well as my _mothers_. Mom's a general in the army and Ma is in the navy. So I am not a homophobe."

Kurt glared at him and then turned to Wes and noticed him holding Blaine's hand.

"Replaced me so soon" Kurt asked and actually felt hurt.

"No", Blaine said. "Wes is just a friend."

"Is that so", Kurt asked and looked at Wes. "So Wes you got a last name?"

Wes only narrowed his eyes and Kurt shuddered. There was only anger and hate behind those dark orbs.

"Look", Kurt told the Asian. "I have no idea of what they've told you about me but-"

He cut himself short when he met that gaze again. Looking into those black eyes he knew he was not welcomed into the life of this guy.

"You can't judge someone you just met!"

Wes cocked an eyebrow and threw a quick look at Hunter.

"Okay that doesn't count", Kurt said and Wes raised both eyebrows. "That's different."

Wes let go of Blaine's hand and crossed his arm. Kurt knew what that meant… it meant: why?

"Look because of who I am I meet prejudice all the time so maybe it's a bit easy for me to jump into conclusion. But you have no right to judge me because you don't know me. All you know about me these jerks told you."

Wes cocked only one eyebrow this time and snorted.

"I'm not unbelievable!" Kurt objected. The Asian glared at him and he shuddered. "Look who do you think you are?"

Wes put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and pulled him close.

"The hell you are!" Kurt yelled.

Wes narrowed his eyes and sent him a death glare before taking a step forward, stepping away from Blaine. Kurt tried to look brave but he was horrified. Those eyes were burning him. Wes stepped forward slowly and soon they were basically nose to nose.

"Who do you think you are", Kurt asked. "Get away from me!"

He pushed Wes back but the Asian just came right back. He snarled at Kurt and his burning eyes caused the younger boy to shiver.

"Hey!" Finn suddenly yelled and hurried up to them with Puck and Sam. "Stay away from my brother you jerk!"

Wes turned to him and the other two and gave them a look and a cocked eyebrow. The trio knew what he meant, he was claiming innocence.

"Go away", Sam said and waved Wes off as if he was a fly and the boy clearly took offense. He crossed his arms again and snorted. A gesture that clearly told the boys to make him. Puck grabbed the other teen by the flaps on his grey blazer and pulled him close.

"Don't try my patience kid", he spat. Wes just gave him a look and then looked at his hands. "No I won't let go unless you leave."

Wes raised both eyebrows and gave Blaine a look that said: *Is this guy for real?*

"Puck", Blaine tried.

"Shut up Cheaterson", Puck said. "I'm talking to your new boyfriend." Puck turned his eyes back to the Asian and he froze. The hate in those black eyes and the anger robbed him of all his nerve. Wes once again looked at Puck's hand and Puck let go of him. Wes brushed off his clothes and then pointed down the hallway.

"Why should we", Finn demanded to know. Wes scoffed and his eyes clearly told them that he was warning them.

"What can you do Shrimp", Sam asked. Wes tapped his cheek with a finger before he walked away slightly so no one was close to him and then he did the same martial arts demonstration he had done in the Dalton cafeteria. Mike blanched.

"Uh guys", he called. "I think you shouldn't mess with him."

"Why", Finn asked.

"Because judged by what he was just showing off… he's a black belter."

Puck, Sam, Finn and Kurt stared from Mike to Wes that was walking towards them slowly.

"You got a black belt", Puck asked and Wes shook his head. "Phew that's a rel…"

He trailed off when Wes held up five fingers. The Asian walked up to Blaine again and took his hand before pointing down the mall again. Now Puck, Sam and Finn aren't the brightest crayons in the box but still… they were not complete idiots. They knew it was a warning and that the dude was not afraid to trash all of their asses. The ND left until only Kurt was left. He looked at Wes and the Asian narrowed his eyes at him and Kurt shuddered before hurrying off. When he was gone Wes relaxed and smiled at Blaine, asking if he was okay. Blaine flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Wow", Joseph said. "I've never seen someone tell someone off without saying a word. Retro-dude you are more than okay in my book… even though you are supposedly over 100 years old."

*141 to be exact*, Wes wrote on his pad and everyone laughed.

"So you really are from the past", Luke asked curiously. Wes nodded. "How did you get here?"

Wes shrugged.

"So how and when will you go back", Frank asked.

Wes shrugged again.

"We can figure that out later", Hunter said. "Let's just have fun while you are here and lets show you how life is in twenty-twelve."

Wes grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Let's start with the music and then get to the food", David said and rubbed his hands together and everyone laughed. Wes smiled at Blaine and took his hand.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day just having a lot of fun and Wes was in awe over all the strange stuff but he seemed to enjoy the music a lot. The ghost-gang told the other Warblers about everything that happened and all Warblers had agreed to go back to Blaine and Wes' room to speak about it where no one could overhear them. So that's where they all were now, spread out all over the room.

The ghost-gang showed them Wes' book and Wes showed them where his hidey hole was and they took out all of the stuff. All in all it was a lot of fun, especially as Wes told them short stories about his other roomies. Blaine and Wes were sitting on the bed together and Wes had just told them that his first roomy threw a pillow at him while screaming like a little child before running out naked of the room. That was when Wes started to decide that it was ghosts because no one had seen the naked young man. They all started laughing but then the door slammed open and the room was completely quiet.

"Montgomery supper is ready and your presence is required", a young man dressed in a grey Dalton uniform said and Blaine looked at Wes. "I am sure that your friend can accompany us. Does he live in a different housing arrangement? Or is he a new student? I have not made his acquaintance yet. Hello good sir my name is Richard Holden the second and what is yours?" he held his hand out to Blaine. Blaine looked around the room and realized something… all his stuff was gone as was all the other Warblers. He stared and noticed Wes doing the same. He then realized that the new guy was still holding out his hand. Blaine hurriedly took.

"I'm Blaine Anderson", he said. "I uh just arrived here from Lima."

"Lima?"

"Yeah ya know, north from here about two hours with a car-"

Wes kicked him and Blaine looked at him and Wes shook his head.

"Oh that's right cars doesn't go that fast yet are they?" Wes rolled his eyes.

"Your new friend is just as odd as you are Montgomery", Richard said and shook his head. "But you better make sure he wears the right uniform. The headmaster will be much cross. Gosh he cannot wear such a horrible jacket."

"It is a blazer", Blaine spat.

"It is a jacket. Montgomery and I are wearing blazer, gosh such a peasant you have fraternized with Montgomery."

"Why don't you go downstairs and leave us alone Richard", Wes said and Blaine stared at him. Hearing Wes' voiced recorded had been amazing but hearing it live nearly had him crying. And he spoke to defend him.

"You will surely be late yourself and the headmaster will surely be crossed", Wes continued.

"Oh fiddlesticks", Richard said and hurriedly left. Wes rolled his eyes and turned to Blaine.

"I apologize for his somewhat high-born behavior. He is always like that I am afraid to say."

Blaine stared at him again.

"What is it", Wes asked. "Am I having something in between my teeth? Oh shucks."

"No it's… you're talking…"

"Of course I am talking I am only mute in your time."

"So… we're in your time now?"

"It appears so Blaine." Wes got up and headed for his wardrobe. "Be so kind to go and wash out all that sticky thing you have in your hair."

"No I can't! I will look horrible!"

"I am sure you won't look as horrid as you think… please? You need to fit into the way of living in 1890 and whatever you are having in your hair is not used here."

Blaine groaned but knew Wes was right so he went into the old style bathroom and washed out his hair… after screeching at the cold water.

"Oh great heavens", Wes exclaimed as he came into the room. "I am afraid I forgot to inform you of there being no hot water unless it is boiled."

Blaine glared at him but washed out the gel and then got his 'new' uniform. It felt itchy because of the material but he put it on and looked at himself. He looked so odd. For starters the trousers were very tight and had perfect creases, his shirt was white with slightly stand up collars, his tie was black, his shoes black and shiny, his waist coat was Dalton red and his jacket grey. Wes handed him a comb and a small bottle with certain water you used on your hair. Blaine managed to tame his unruly hair just slightly and then they left.

* * *

It was like stepping into a time machine because everything was so different in the dorm. There were very few electrical lights and it was not as fancy looking.

"Dalton is not yet a renowned school", Wes explained. "The money comes solely from headmaster Dalton's pockets. Which is why our uniform appears less comfortable to you."

"Well I can't complain", Blaine said and shrugged. "This is way better than history class. So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Probably potatoes, beans and some form of meet which mysterious background history."

"Mystery-meat? Really?"

"We may live years apart but the school food is still as horrid here as in your time."

Blaine laughed and Wes smiled and they got into the huge dining hall.

"Whoa!" Blaine said as he stared at the wooden tables and benches and saw all the boys dressed in those grey uniforms and the male teachers, all male, with long black robes. "This is like _Harry Potter_?"

"Who is that?"

"Not who, what."

"Well what is it?"

"It is a book series with wizards. It is quite good actually."

"Do not speak of such things around here", Wes hurriedly said. "God is the only 'magical' being allowed to be spoken of within these walls. Come let us have a seat."

Blaine followed Wes to the end of a table and they took their seats. Blaine snuck a look at the school's founder and noticed how impressive and kind he looked. The man looked at everyone.

"Let us say grace", he said and Blaine hurriedly copied Wes and the other boys. They had all put their hands together and had their eyes closed and heads lowered. Blaine listened as Wes and the others read the grace that was in Latin.

"…in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti", Headmaster Dalton read aloud. "Let us eat."

All boys waited for their food to be put on the plates by the dining ladies before they started to eat and Blaine had to agree that it was horrible. But everyone ate without complaining. Come to think of it, they all ate without saying a word.

"Talking is not for the dining room", Wes whispered. "Do not worry we will talk afterwards."

Blaine just sighed and continued to eat. He was very worried and confused. How did he get here and how would he get back? He felt a hand on his knee and knew that it was Wes' hand. He needn't worry. He knew that's what the hand meant. Wes would help him get back home. But for the moment… he had to blend in and he knew that would be easier said and done. I mean… how do you step from the year twenty-twelve into the year eighteen-ninety without anyone noticing that you are slightly… odd?

* * *

**TBC**

**Badboy - Well... where to start. I have always had this dislike for him and especially after season 3 because he's so damn selfish. It's always about him and after watching that season it just feels that he doesn't really care about how Blaine feels. Kurt gets really upset and hurt when Blaine texts Sebastian but when Kurt does the same with Chandler he thinks Blaine's an idiot. He is also very self-centered, hypocritical, annoying as f, a drama-queen, paranoid, possessive and well to make my point clear HE. IS. AN. A**.**

**Amanda - Thank you very much :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning. There will be a few racist words in here. It is NOT how I think or feel. You have to remember that this is supposed to be in year 1890 where people with colored skin were viewed as lesser human beings. I DO NOT AGREE WITH THE WORDS USED.**

* * *

Part 13

Being in the past was not only a big challenge but it was also making Blaine angry. The fact that he was stuck wasn't what was making him angry. It was how people treated Wes and the boys that had dark skin. No one spoke up or said anything about it and Wes and the African-Americans didn't say anything either. They just lowered their heads and shrunk a bit more. Blaine had been in the past for about three days already and had taken part in the classes and they were very different from his classes. But in the same time… it was amazing to there. To be part of history and he couldn't help but grin when a photographer came into their classroom to take pictures for the newspaper. Blaine smiled proudly but Wes only did it softly.

"Why do you look so sad", Blaine asked when they left history. "We're gonna be in the newspaper."

"I know you will", Wes said and smiled softly.

"Huh?"

"Blaine they have the niggers and me on the edges in the classroom so that they can cut us out. Who in their right mind would want to go to a school with niggers and chinks?"

"Don't use those words", Blaine scolded. "I've told you. It's not called that anymore."

"That is what we are known as."

"Not to me, you are African-Americans and Asian-Americans."

"Blaine this isn't twenty-twelve."

"I know", Blaine said and took his hand in his. "But there's still no need for you to treat yourself so badly."

Wes smiled slightly and they continued to walk, but they had to let go of the other's hand. Boys were not supposed to hold hands with others unless it was a girl you were going to marry. When they had walked for a bit they ran into a group of rather big boys, boys on the swim team.

"Anderson why do you spend your time with this lemon", one of them asked and the others laughed. "You look like a good sport. So why spend your time with this chink?"

"He's not a chink", Blaine spat angrily. "He's Asian-American!"

"Blaine it is no problem if you rather spend your time with others than me", Wes tried to calm his angry friend.

"No Wes it's not okay", Blaine said. "You're an awesome guy and these loggerheads better realize that."

"But he is yellow", another boy said. "He is not one of us and he is not one of the Spics and he is not one of the niggers. So why do you spend your time withsomeone yellow?"

"Yellow is my favorite color", Blaine spat and took Wes' hand in his and dragged him past the bullies and down the corridor. "Gosh the nerve of those people!"

Wes chuckled.

"What are you laughing at", Blaine asked.

"You just said gosh", Wes teased and squeezed Blaine's hand a little. "And you told me you would never adjust."

"Well I am not because I'm not racist", Blaine said and stopped when he realized he had walked with Wes to the Warbler Hall. No one was there and the room looked different from what he remembered. Wes smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes that is how I felt", he said and let go of Blaine's hand. He walked up to the piano and sat down.

"You play", Blaine asked and hurried up to him.

"A little", Wes answered and started to play _Moonlight Sonata_, followed by _Für Elise_ and he went through all classical composers. Blaine just stared because he knew no one that could play them that good. Blaine was about to ask something when Wes started playing _Ode to Joy _and sang to it.

**Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,****  
Daughter of Elysium,****  
We enter fire imbibed,****  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary.**

**Thy magic reunites those**  
**Whom stern custom has parted;**  
**All men will become brothers  
****Under thy gentle wing.**

**May he who has had the fortune**  
**To gain a true friend**  
**And he who has won a noble wife**  
**Join in our jubilation!**

**Yes, even if he calls but one soul**  
**His own in all the world.**  
**But he who has failed in this**  
**Must steal away alone and in tears.**

**All the world's creatures  
Draw joy from nature's breast;****  
Both the good and the evil  
Follow her rose-strewn path.**

**Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,**  
**Daughter of Elysium,  
We enter fire imbibed,  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary.**

**Be embraced, millions!**  
**This kiss for all the world!  
****Brothers, above the starry canopy  
****A loving father must dwell.**

**Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,**  
**Daughter of Elysium,  
We enter fire imbibed,  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary.**

**Be embraced, millions!**  
**This kiss for all the world!  
****Brothers, above the starry canopy  
****A loving father must dwell.**

Blaine started to cheer while he clapped his hands and Wes laughed and smiled at him. A smile that made his eyes sparkle with joy but then… both boys jumped as they heard cheers, applauds and whistles. Wes flew up and turned around and Blaine followed his gaze. There in the door stood about twenty young men and they were all smiling.

"Gosh Montgomery I had no idea you had such a voice", one of them said. "Why did you not try to join the Warblers?"

"I… I… I am not one of you", Wes said and lowered his gaze.

"Not one of us", someone asked. "Whatever do you mean? You have two legs and two arms right?"

"Yes."

"And you breathe the same air as us correct?"

"Yes."

"You take the same classes, sleep in the same beds, eat the same food and do the same shores."

"I do…"

"So what does not make you one of us?"

"The color of my skin, the crookedness of my eyes, the language I speak, the family I am from… the faith that I have."

"All those things are just what makes you sore above the rest", a boy said happily. "Look at all of us. We are highborn sons, rich sons, poor sons, farm boys, city children, horse riders, sportsmen, dark skinned, white, brown haired, blonde, black haired, blue eyed, green eyed, dark eyed… there's nothing wrong with looking as you do."

Wes looked at them.

"Is this another way of making mockery out of me", he asked and Blaine was by his side at once. He had heard how people had fooled Wes into believing they were friendly only to get him beaten up or humiliated later on.

"Goodness no", a boy said. "We would never do such a thing. Dalton started the Warblers with the aim of making a group that accepts anyone… anyone with a voice that can sing and your voice is like the voice of an angel. Do you know any other song? Please do sing it for us."

"I do not know the words of my favorite song", Wes mumbled.

"I can help", Blaine said happily and got his phone out. "I'll check _Google_."

"What is google", someone asked.

"And what is that in your hand?" someone else asked.

"Blaine", Wes said and took his hand and the phone. "You are in the past remember. There is no goggle or phones of your strange kind here."

"Aw damn it I keep forgetting", Blaine said.

"Do not use that kind of language underclassman", a senior scolded. "It is most ungentlemanly."

"Sorry", Blaine said. "Where I'm from we curse all the time without really caring about it."

"Blaine be quiet", Wes scolded. "This is not your time."

"I know", Blaine whispered back. "I just forgot."

"Please try not to."

"I will", Blaine said and smiled, then he grinned. "How about _I Wanna Make Magic_? You love that song and should know it by heart. I play the piano and you sing!"

"But Blaine", Wes said but Blaine was already behind the keys and the Warblers were already sitting around the room, waiting for the song. Blaine started to play and Wes sighed.

"The actor must learn to use the magical 'if'", he said and the boys looked interested, they heard "What 'if'? From the moment of the appearance of this 'if', the actor passes from a plane of actual reality into a plane of another life, created and imagined by himself. Believing in this life, the actor can begin to create…" After finishing those words Wes started singing and Blaine could barely concentrate on the playing. Hearing Wes' voice singing this recorded was one thing… hearing him live was totally different.

"His voice is beautiful", a boy said while trying to keep his tears back. Wes finished the song and then turned to the group.

"I have a question", a senior said. "What is 'the Lion in Winter'?"

"I do not know", Wes answered. "It sounded like a good name of a play."

"The Lion in Winter", the senior said again and started thinking. Now this senior would later on in his life become friends with a man named Maurice Clearance Goldman. And the man would later get two sons where one was named James Goldman and James later wrote the play _the Lion in Winter_. This senior would spend his whole life telling people about the name of this play in hopes that someone would write it down… and someone did. (**Just so you know I am _totally_ making this up**).

"Who is Brecht", another Warbler asked.

"I don't know", Wes mumbled. "It sounds German and the name just came to me… I think he is working in theater." Little did Wes and Blaine know that this Warbler would try to find this Brecht any chance he got and he did find him… in Germany. Watching one of his plays. But he would always be confused about the fact that he had heard about Brecht in 1890… 8 years before he was even born.

"Harold Pinter then", a freshman asked.

"He is also in the theater world", Blaine jumped in and Wes smiled at him. "He is a writer and an actor. I can goog… uh try to find something about him in the library."

"Thank you Anderson", the freshman said. Little did anyone know that this freshman would by the age of 93 watch a movie where Harold Pinter appeared as a Mr. Bell. He would laugh and say to his family.

"I knew of that man back in 1890, my friends Wes and Blaine told me about him."

"Sophocles", a junior said. "I have heard his name and studied some of his ancient plays in one of my history classes. But Eugene O'Neill is not familiar to me."

"He", Wes began and tried to remember what the boys had explained when he overheard them talk in room 213 about this song. "He is a writer. He has written _Anna Christie_."

"Well I shall find and study his plays then", the junior said. And he would do that… after 1913. He would always wonder how Wes knew about this man that was born in 1888 long before he even wrote anything. The junior even got to meet the man and told him about this. Eugene O'Neill was shocked to hear that he was already known in 1890… when he was just two years old.

"Did he mention any of my plays", he asked the older man in front of him.

"Yes, _Anna Christie_."

Big was O'Neill's shock because that play he'd just finished and no one knew he had written it. (**Again I'm making things up here**).

"And who is Jason Robards", the chairman of the council asked calmly.

"He is an actor that is mostly known for playing in O'Neill's plays", Blaine explained and Wes nodded.

"De Niro?" a sophomore asked.

"An outstanding actor", Wes explained. "He has played the role of Vito Corleone in _Godfather_." Sadly none of these young men would ever see the _Godfather _movies. So they would never know who De Niro was.

* * *

"Oh my God I never thought we would get out of that", Blaine giggled when Wes and he was in room 213. "I mean, all the questions and all the praise. See I told you that you're selling yourself short."

"I stopped growing long ago" Wes mumbled.

"That's not what I meant you goof."

"Goof? Is that like your goggle?"

"It's Google… and no. Goof is someone that is silly… like you."

"Silly?"

"Yes you are silly. It means childish, mad, stupid… uh you're not as much that as ridiculous."

"Look who is talking", Wes said with a tiny smile. "I believe it is called that those who sit in glass houses should not throw rocks."

"I'm not ridiculous!"

"Yes you are, but in a very smart sort of way."

Blaine grinned and Wes smiled softly. Blaine dropped down on the bed next to Wes.

"Sooo how does it feel being the first ever non-white Warbler lead singer?" he asked.

"It feels very odd", Wes answered and looked at the roof. "Someone… for the first time wants to be in the same room as me."

"I want to!"

"You thought I was a ghost."

"Well what was I supposed to believe when you kept popping in and out of existence!" Wes turned his head so that they could lock gazes.

"Did you ever stop to think about me having the same experience with you?" he asked.

"Well", Blaine said. "You probably did and seeing all the futuristic stuff must've been strange."

"I love the way you talk", Wes said and Blaine blushed. "It is very sweet and… futuristic."

"You sound very formal… like an old man!"

"Thank you very much." Wes snorted and turned his head again.

"In a good way", Blaine hurriedly said and hugged him. "Don't be mad at me please?"

"Are you doing that sad face again?" Wes asked without looking at him.

"Which one?"

"The one with your eyes being wide and your bottom lip sticking out."

"I am not doing the sad puppy look", Blaine grumbled.

"You are not", Wes asked and turned and smiled. "Oh you are doing the puppy-eyes."

"I am", Blaine said.

"Well then I think I know how to sort that out", Wes said and smirked. Blaine look horrified.

"Don't get the dog-catcher!" he said and Wes smiled before poking his side. "No!"

"Yes", Wes said and continued to tickle Blaine's side. Blaine laughed like crazy.

"Am I old", Wes asked after a bit of torture.

"No, no", Blaine laughed. "You're not old! I take it back! Please stop it!"

"Well since you asked so nicely", Wes said and stopped tickling him. Blaine sighed and cuddled close to the older teen. Wes smiled and gently pushed Blaine's curls back from his forehead.

"You are so adorable when you laugh", he said and Blaine blushed slightly. "I am so happy we are friends now."

"I am too", Blaine said and they locked gazes. "But… I would love to be something more."

"Best friends?"

"No you idiot… more…"

"I don't understand."

Blaine smiled and took Wes' hand in his.

"It doesn't matter", he said. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Did you mean to say I love you", Wes asked and Blaine froze. He looked into those dark eyes and Wes looked into his amber ones. Blaine felt Wes' arms around him and they leaned in closer and…

* * *

**TBC**

**63775 - Thank you I'm happy you like the story and the rant. Usually people want to kill me when i say stuff like that.**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

"What's up Blaine your big brother is here!" Cooper yelled as he burst through the door. Blaine jumped so he fell off the bed and sat up.

"Cooper?!" he asked confused.

"What's up B", Cooper asked and pulled him up and into a hug.

"Uh…"

"Never mind how are you doing? Where's that boyfriend of yours? Are you happy to see me?"

Blaine turned to look at his bed but it was empty… but all his stuff was back so that must mean he was back as well. But… that meant Wes was all alone in the past. Blaine then blushed because he realized they had nearly kissed. Oh God he'd nearly kissed a 141 year old guy… well technically he was just 18 still… no wait his birthday was early in February so he must've turned 19 by now. When Cooper snapped his fingers in front of his face Blaine jumped and woke up from his musings.

"Are you even listening to me", Cooper asked.

"Sorry Coop I'm a bit tired… what was that?"

"I was wondering what the heck you are wearing", Cooper said with a grin. "You look like one of those photos from the earl 1900's."

"Oh", Blaine exclaimed realizing he was still in his 'new' Dalton uniform. "I had a presentation about Dalton during the 1890's and this was the uniform back then."

"Oh I see… So when can I meet this Kurt kid?"

Blaine's eyes widened. Hadn't Cooper listened during the Christmas break? And more importantly… what would Cooper do when Blaine told him again about what Kurt did?

"I mean I have to meet him so that I can kill him", Cooper said and Blaine stared at him. "What? Did you think I never listen to you? I heard you telling mom over Christmas that Kurt cheated on you. So where is he?"

"Uh", Blaine began but then there was a knock on his door. Cooper moved aside and Blaine smiled when he saw Thad. The smaller boy was looking at Cooper in confusion.

"Hi", he said to Cooper because he hadn't noticed Blaine yet. "Can I… Blaine?!"

"Hi", Blaine said and smiled shyly and Thad ran up and gave him a hug. But sadly that only caused Cooper to get to the wrong conclusions. His face got angry and he stalked up to Thad, gripped his collar and pulled him off of Blaine and slammed him up against the wall. He was holding Thad up against it so that he was on eye level with him.

"Now you look here you little ass", he growled. "You stay away from my little brother or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Huh", Thad asked in confusion and just a little scared. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't try to deny it you little jerk", Cooper growled. "I know what you did to him and I am not a happy camper."

Thad looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Uh Blaine what is your brother talking about", he asked.

"Shut up Kurt or I'll punch you so hard in the face all your teeth will fly out.

"Kurt?!" Thad cried and looked really insulted. "Now that's just grand!"

"Shut up", Cooper spat. Then he turned to the shocked Blaine. "Do you want me to punch him? I will if you want me to."

That brought Blaine out of it.

"What", he asked and then realized what Cooper must be thinking. "Coop no! Put him down that's not Kurt!"

"Are you sure", Cooper asked.

"What? Of course I'm sure! That's Thad one of my friends! Put him down Coop!"

Cooper looked at Thad.

"Are you sure you're not Kurt", he asked.

"I'm feeling highly insulted being compared to that ass", Thad said and huffed.

"Oh… sorry."

"It's alright… um can you put me down?"

"What? Oh of course!" Copper moved back slowly so that Thad's feet hit the ground again. Thad fixed his blazer and then talked to Blaine.

"Um I'll be back later okay", he asked and Blaine nodded. Thad gave him another hug before hurrying off. He rather stay as far away from Cooper as he could. Blaine turned to his brother with an angry look on his face.

"What", Cooper asked.

"You can't just assume things Coop!" Blaine said and flailed around with his arms. "Thad's one of my best friends and you were seriously close to hurting him! You can't just assume that everyone that gives me a hug is Kurt! Kurt's left the school. He's at McKinley now so if you want to punish him go there and leave the Dalton boys alone!"

"Right", Cooper said and blushed slightly. "Sorry I was just trying to be a good brother."

"Stop trying so hard you already are a good brother. We worked out all differences during summer vacation and you've been a great brother since. Don't try so hard man."

Cooper smiled and gave Blaine a hug.

"You're right", he said. "I'm sorry. So listen B I'm gonna be in town for a few days. Can we meet up in after school tomorrow?"

"Sure", Blaine said happily and Cooper left. He had a date with McKinley to take care of. As soon as Cooper was gone Blaine hurried to his wardrobe to change out of the itchy uniform. He didn't touch his hair though, he kinda liked it this way. Just as he tied his tie there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", he called and the ghost-gang burst through the door.

"Blainey!" Nick and Jeff cheered and pulled him into a tight double hug.

"Man don't scare us like that", David said as he hugged him.

"What", Blaine asked and hugged him back and then got hugs from everyone else.

"You where there with Wes and suddenly you were both gone", Trent said. "You just disappeared into thin air and didn't come back! We were so worried about you."

"So we went to the principal", Hunter explained. "We told him you disappeared and he told us not to worry."

"When we asked why", Sebastian picked up. "He said it was all written in the journal."

"It calmed us down", Nick added. "Well mostly. We were still worried about you being stuck in the past forever."

"You knew I was in the past?" Blaine asked.

"Well since Wes wrote about something in his journal about you being missing we figured that's where you went", Jeff said.

"And when we was showed that old news paper picture in history class knew that's where you went", Thad said and grinned.

"What", Blaine asked and the boys grinned before Hunter got something out of his pocket. It was a copy of an old picture and Blaine gaped. It was the one taking in that history class he'd been in. He could see himself but then anger took over.

"Those bastards", he said.

"What", Hunter asked confused.

"They cropped the picture!" Blaine said angrily and took it. He turned it and showed them. "Out here to the sides were African-American students and Wes and some Hispanic guys. They cut them out of the picture!"

"Blaine it was 1890", Thad said softly. "People were supposed to be racist back then, of course they'd cut them out. Dalton was a new school that craved for students… no one would've sent them to a place with African-Americans, Hispanics and Asians. Yes it was wrong and totally awful but that's how the world looked way back then."

"But… I… It's still…"

"We know dude", Sebastian said. "We feel the same. So how was life in the 1890's? love the new hairdo by the way."

Blaine laughed and told them what had happened, while waiting for Wes to come back too.

* * *

But Wes didn't come back. It had been a week since Blaine did but there hadn't been a glimpse of Wes since then. Nothing strange had happened in room 213 either. But things happened outside of the room. Fred got to his feet during Warbler practice and asked Trent out on a date. The boys were happy for him and Trent was happiest of them all. Valentine's Day came and went and Blaine was happy for his friends that had dates. He himself refused to go out. He stayed all evening in room 213 hoping that Wes would appear again so that he could hug him and kiss him and make sure that they were together forever… how he would do that he wasn't really sure about.

But as February passed without a sign of Wes the ghost-gang and the Warblers were getting worried. The ghost-gang had told the Warblers everything about the ghost, some believed it less than others but some believed them fully. They all agreed something weird was defiantly going on in room 213 but if it was a real ghost or a person time-skipping they couldn't be sure about.

* * *

"Look what I found!" Jeff shouted as he ran up to the Warblers' table in the cafeteria the first of March. He slammed an paper down on the table and everyone flocked around it. It was an old school paper article dated February 14th 1890.

"So", David asked.

"Look at the headline!" Jeff said.

"'Student council brings in new uniforms', so what", Hunter read and asked.

"Read the damn article!"

Hunter took the paper and cleared his throat.

"'Dalton Academy's young and blossoming student council under leadership of Wes Montgomery has initiated the process of changing the school uniform. During the monthly search of the dorm rooms the teachers found Montgomery's secret new uniform. He has been working on it for some time and presented it to the teachers when asked about it. Our new uniform will be grey trousers, black shoes, white shirt, red and dark blue stripped ties, a jacket that is dark blue but with red decorations and the red Dalton Academy emblem. Montgomery has changing the emblem slightly and Mr. Dalton approves of it all. It looks like the school's student council president and art contest winner is really showing that those chinks actually can be useful'."

"Wait let me get this straight", David said. "Wes got us the uniforms we have today after they found Blaine's uniform in his wardrobe?"

"Yeah", Hunter said. "Looks like it."

"So… who's idea was it to change it from grey and dull into the awesomeness that it is today?"

Everyone looked at each other. Who's idea was it? As far as they had known the uniforms were changed by a student council way back but now it turned out it was a uniform from the future that changed the one in the past. But if the past got inspired by the future and the future claimed it was a tradition from the past… ugh most of them got headaches just thinking about it.

"Maybe this is why we haven't seen him in a while", Trent suddenly said and they all looked at him.

"What", Blaine asked.

"Maybe we haven't seen Wes because he's been so busy. He's won that competition, he's head of the student council and he's in the Warblers… maybe we haven't seen him because he hasn't been in the room."

The others looked at each other. What Trent said made sense but Blaine was still scared. It was March 1… 14 days until Wes was to disappear. Blaine was scared and worried and nervous and freaking out.

"Blaine take it easy", Sebastian said and put a hand on his back. "We'll figure out a way to stop whatever is going to happen."

"But what if we don't", Blaine mumbled.

"Hey we're the incredible Warblers", Jeff said happily. "We can do anything!"

The others cheered and Blaine smiled slightly.

"You sound like a circus director from one of those old movies", he said and Jeff grinned and got onto his chair.

"Welcome, welcome", he called. "Step on right through people we have amazing acts that will cause your hearts to drop, stop and flutter. Come right through and see our amazing tumbling Hunter Clarington take a spin down the aisle!" As he spoke Hunter got up and made a tumbling run. The boys in the cafeteria cheered.

"Step on through and see our amazing beat boxer take a beat at the Rock!" Jeff continued and Rock and Fred laughed before they pretended to be in a fist fight. "Do you want to see things beyond their wildest dream then get in line and watch the three hobbits taken right out of the stories as they try to climb a shelf that's too high for them."

"Hey", Thad, Blaine and Nick objected and threw napkins, apples or buns at him.

"Ow hey quit it", Jeff said. "They also have a really good aim. And for an act that will make you hold your breath it's the amazing bird trainer Trent and his three little birdies!"

Trent laughed and Blaine looked slightly confused.

"Trent has made the freshmen his gossip whores", Sebastian whispered. "They like to gossip as much as he does. Trent controls them."

Blaine laughed.

"And what is a show without some eye candy", Jeff continued. "So people rest your eyes on our meat dish named Joseph, James, Frank, Sebastian and David!"

"And what would a show be without a clown", Thad called. "Give it up folks for Jeff Henderson aka Blondie the Clown!"

"Hey!" Jeff objected but everyone was laughing loudly and the teachers just shook their heads at the spectacle that was the Warblers.

* * *

When Blaine got back to his room he closed the door, flicked the light switch and then, even though he would later deny it, squealed. Wes was back! He was standing there right in front of him, looking out the window. Blaine ran up to him and threw his arms around him.

"You're back!" he cheered and Wes turned in confusion. "I've missed you so much! Never leave me again!" Blaine did realize he was crying until Wes started to run soothing circles on his back. Blaine buried his face in Wes' shoulder and sobbed. Wes just held him and it felt cold… so Blaine realized Wes wasn't in the future.

"Never leave me again", Blaine sniffled. "I can't live without you."

Wes held him tighter and sighed. Blaine looked up.

"What… what is it", he asked and sniffled. Wes caressed his cheek and pushed a few strands of hair out of Blaine's face… before handing him a note. "What's this?"

Wes just nodded at it and Blaine opened it. On it was written:

"If you are not gone from the school in three weeks you will die. I have rid the world of your family and will rid it of you unless you leave on your own. You have three weeks. Leave or be dead."

Blaine stared at the note.

"Is this true", he asked and Wes nodded. "When is the deadline?"

Wes blanched.  
"Sorry I meant when is the date", Blaine said. Wes wrote:

*March 15.*

Blaine felt himself pale. That was the date. The date Wes disappeared in. He felt a tug on his hand and saw that Wes had written something.

*I will not bow*, Blaine read Wes' note. *I will not leave. I am staying with you. No one scares me. I'm staying.*

Blaine felt a knife in his heart. If Wes stayed… then he would die and it would all be because of Blaine. What if he got to witness the murder? What if he would see if there was any truth to the tale about a body underneath the floor? What if the truth about Wes' disappearance was his murder? And what if Blaine was the reason to it happening? Would he be able to live with himself? Would he see the person he loved die? Would he survive it himself? What should he do?

* * *

**TBC Why do I ahve the feeling people are getting their pitch-forks and torches?**


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Blaine sent a text to the ghost-gang and asked them to come to his room. Wes was looking at him worriedly. Because he could see the worry written all over Blaine's face. He took Blaine's hand and both startled because it was cold, which meant that Wes wasn't "there" and neither was Blaine. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Blaine called and the ghost-gang entered.

"Wes!" Jeff cheered and ran up to the 'ghost' and hugged him. Wes smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Man you're cold!" Jeff squeaked.

"So we can all see him now because we've seen him in this world", David asked, also seeing Wes.

"I guess so", Blaine mumbled. "But he's cold."

"So he's here but not here-here", Nick asked and Blaine nodded.

"Why do you look so sad Blaine", Trent asked, Fred was with him because the two were now dating so they included Fred in the ghost-gang.

Blaine sighed and sat down on his bed. Wes smiled softly and sat down beside him and took his hand and Blaine got even closer to crying. Without a word he held out the note that Wes had given him. Hunter took it and read it aloud. All the boys looked horrified and Wes sighed. He hadn't wanted to worry anyone… but now it seemed whatever he did he would upset them.

"You have to get out of here", Sebastian said and Wes looked at him. "You have to leave."

Wes shook his head.

"Wes please", Thad begged. "We all care for you and we don't want to see you harmed or worse." Wes looked at his notepad and held up the last thing he wrote.

*I will not bow*, it read. *I will not leave. I am staying with you. No one scares me. I'm staying.*

"Don't be an idiot", Hunter begged. "Someone wants you dead, you can't die. We would never be able to live with ourselves if you did. Please man."

*No.*

"Don't be so damn stubborn!" Fred said.

*No.*

"Wes please", Nick begged. "We don't want to see you hurt."

*I will not be harmed. I can handle myself.*

"What if they have guns or knives", Jeff asked.

*I can handle myself.*

"Wes _please_", Trent begged. "We're not telling you this because we want you to go, we really want you to stay with us but we want you safe and you're not safe here."

*It is worse outside of Dalton.*

"Wes", David groaned. "Please, if you care for any of us… and if you love Blaine please… please just go."

Wes looked around the room, he sighed and started writing. He kept at it for a few minutes and then turned the notebook to them.

*No*, he wrote. *I have been running my whole life, I have had enough of running and hiding. I'm holding my ground. I take my stand in this room and I will not bow. Strong as a mountain, the wind may blow at it but it will never bow. I will show this world that people like me will not just bow for anything. I will not be walked over and I will not run. I will face my fate with my head held high and knowing that my friends love me and support me. Because even though they are far off in time I will always support them.*

The boys read his note over and over again and Hunter sighed.

"Should we tell him", he asked. Wes looked confused.

"What will happen if we do", Thad asked.

"Who know", Sebastian said.

"Should we risk it?"

"Maybe it's the only way to save him", Fred said. "We all love him so we should tell him. He deserve to know."

They turned to Wes and Jeff couldn't keep his sad laugh in because over one page Wes had written a big question mark. They all looked at each other, everyone but Blaine. He was still staring at his hands, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. Sebastian sighed and turned to Wes.

"Wes we've read your journal", he said and Wes' eyes widened. "We don't know where you're keeping it I swear… we've read its future self here in the future."

Wes looked confused again.

"You stopped writing on March 15", Hunter said and Wes' eyes widened. "After that there's no record of you at Dalton and your disappearance is a mystery. There's talk about you being murdered and… and…"

"And if you stay here you will die", Trent said and sniffled. "Whoever wrote that note will kill you and then dispose of the body."

"You've written about what happens every day in that thing", Thad said. "We haven't read it all but… but…"

"Our principal Arthur Carmichael have", David finished. "He's read it and told us that your last entry was on March 15."

"And after that", Nick said and wiped at his eyes. "There's nothing. Wes if you stay you'll die."

They all stared at the Asian. He was looking… angry.

*You lie*, he wrote and they could even imagine what he would sound like.

"No", Fred said. "We don't."

"Wes please we just want you to live", Hunter said.

"You've helped us", Thad said. "Wheatear you know it or not… So now we want to help you. We want to help you survive."

*You lie*, Wes held up the same note and then the one that read: * I will not bow. I will not leave. I am staying with you. No one scares me. I'm staying.*

"Blaine", Nick said and Wes turned his gaze to Wes. "Tell him. Tell him that he can't stay! Tell him we don't want him to stay for our sake!"

Blaine hadn't been listening to them. He had been thinking. He loved Wes. He wanted to be with him but he couldn't. Wes lived 122 years ago. The time and space were too big for even them. He knew he had a bond with the young man. But he couldn't stay in this room and watch him die. If Wes stayed he would die.

"I want you to leave", Blaine said so low it was basically a whisper but he still swore he could hear Wes' heart breaking. He looked up and saw his face. It was hurt. Wes held up the note that read:

*You lie.*

"No", Blaine said and flew up, tears flowing. "I want you out! I never want to see you again! I want you to leave! I want you to leave before March 15! I never want to see you again!"

*You lie*, Wes held the note up and tears were going down his cheeks slowly. Down Blaine's they were streaming.

"NO!" Blaine roared. "I don't want you to stay! I want you away! Far away! If you stay you die and I can't watch you die! Leave!"

"You lie", Wes growled and they all, save Blaine stared at him.

"I don't! I hate you! I never want to see you again! I want you gone! I want you to leave this room before March 15. If you are not gone from the school in three weeks you will die. He have rid the world of your family and will rid it of you unless you leave on your own. You have three weeks. Leave or be dead! Leave and never come back!"

"No."

"Leave now and never come back!"

"No!"

"LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"NO!"

When Wes shouted all the glass in the room exploded, all the wood as well and all porcelain. The boys covered their faces to protect themselves from the shards and splinters. They stood there for a little bit and then all dared to look. The room was completely ruined. Nothing was whole, except for the things that belonged to Blaine. The rest of the room was totaled. The boys stared in shock. There were shards of glass, splinters and pieces of walls, sheets, plastic and wood everywhere. But they themselves had been protected from it. There was no blood, nothing… they were all unharmed. But Blaine still felt as if he was hit in the heart. He stared at the spot where he'd just seen Wes and the place was empty. Blaine reached out a shaking hand when he saw a folded note and he took it and opened it. On it was three words.

*I love you.*

Blaine read them and started to cry in a heart breaking voice. The boys hurried up to him and pulled him into a hug and held him tight as he bawled his eyes and heart out.

* * *

Wes took a deep breath and nodded at the Dalton Orchestra and Warblers. The orchestra started to play and the Warblers harmonized. Wes looked at the assembled group. They were performing this song in front of the student body to prove to them that they all belonged there and Wes was going to prove to the one writing the letter that he was going to stay.

**Wes: Where once there was wild grass  
Now there's a wheat field  
This land was waiting for me  
Was waiting its hour!**

Wes meant that Dalton was the land and the way things worked before he took charge was the wild grass.

**Where once there was nothing  
No law, no power  
This land of prairie and pine  
I made it flower!  
With this naked pair of hands  
I made it mine**

Wes made it flower by starting the student council and by getting into the Warblers, African-Americans, Latinos and Asians were getting more and more room at the school, his school.

**There was another song  
I knew it well**

**The song of steel on rock it sang-  
It rang of hell  
And when there came a time  
When hope was gone  
We loaded up the wagon  
We moved on**

**From that barren, stony ground  
Barren, unforgiving ground**

**We loaded up and we were  
Westward bound**

**The earth lay quiet here  
Since time began  
Through all Creation waiting here  
The coming of men**

**No axe rang in these woods  
No sign of toil  
Until I put my spade to work  
And dug into this rich, black soil**

Wes had put his 'spade' to work by starting up everything he did. He'd dug into the soil that was Dalton and was making it flower with what Dalton was in the future.

**Where once there was wild grass  
Now there's a wheat field  
This land was waiting for us  
Was waiting its hour**

**Where once there was nothing  
No law, no power  
We spilled the sweat of our brow  
Warblers: And we made it flower  
Wes: Yes, we made it flower**

**I watched my father fight  
Those cruel grey stones  
I saw him crippled at the end  
They broke his bones**

Here he meant that the stones were the racism.

**But here the plow runs deep  
The roots reach low  
A man stands taller here  
His children grow**

**What we've done I will defend  
Warblers: What we've done we will defend  
Wes: Yes, what we've won I'll fight for till the end**

**The earth lay quiet here  
Since time began  
Through all Creation waiting here  
The coming of men**

**No corn grew in these parts  
No cattle grazed  
Now there's no field that goes un-ploughed  
The children we have raised  
They do us proud  
The Lord be praised**

**Warblers: The fruit of the harvest  
The roof I raised here  
All: The logs that fell to my axe  
What am I to blame for?**

**We came for a new life  
To find a future  
With just the shirt on our backs  
We found what we came for**

**Where once there was wild grass  
There is abundance  
And, yes, we're proud of the fact  
That we have dug and tilled  
And drilled and hacked**

**We ask no favor  
We ask no pardon  
We found a wilderness here  
We planted a garden  
Where once there was wild grass!**

Carmichael shuddered as he turned off the gramophone. The anger that was in Wes voice was so real that it made him feel bad. What had happened? Every recording before this one was happy and light. This was heavy, angry, dark and so full of rage that he almost felt sick. What had happened? Had it to do with Blaine and the Warblers? Why was Wes hurting? Why was he going to disappear? Why… why was he so… hurt?

* * *

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"No I must stay in there!" Blaine objected when Carmichael asked the boys in the dorm if Blaine could stay with them. The room was still trashed and it had stayed trashed this time. Carmichael sighed and gave him a tired look.

"Blaine you can't stay in the room when it looks like that", he said.

"I'll clean it up and fix it up", Blaine said. "I'll put cardboard over the windows, I'll vacuum up the glass and small wooden splinters. I'll sweep the floor and mop it. I'll re-paint the walls and put in new floorboards. Sir _please_ let me stay in there!"

Carmichael sighed again and looked at Blaine's begging face. It was Thursday evening and the next day would be a free day at Dalton, it was tradition. Carmichael looked around at all the boys and the boys that stood closest to Blaine looked nearly as begging as he did. He smiled fondly.

"You can't stay there", he began.

"But sir", Blaine objected but kept quiet when Carmichael held his hand up.

"I was going to say that you can' stay in there tonight and most likely not tomorrow. You have to clean, carry out stuff and repaint and put in new floors. You will not be able to sleep in there for two days at least. But we need to find somewhere to put you tonight."

"Let him stay with us", Thad said and grabbed Blaine's hand in a supporting way. "Seb and I don't mind. Right Seb?"

"Right", Sebastian said and smiled. "We'll have a Warbler sleepover to get over the malfunctioning radiators that caused the room to go kaboom when we weren't there… luckily."

"Well then do that, why don't you have a Warbler sleepover in the Warbler Hall?" Carmichael suggested. "It will be more room for you all. But _no _alcohol."

"Of course", Thad hurriedly said and texted the Warblers not staying in the dorm. After he got affirmatives from them everyone was on their way, after getting their night time attires of course. When they were gone Carmichael walked into the room and looked around. He felt a bit nostalgic going into the room. When he was a student this had also happened but when he showed his teachers and principal the room was back to normal. The room really was a point where past met future and present time. He looked around and said with a sigh:

"Wes I don't know if you are here or if you can even hear me. But I am sorry I abandoned you the way I did. I should've held out and stayed longer. But don't worry I will make sure that the boys solve this mystery. I will make sure that the time skips will stop and I will make sure that you are happy. But I won't be happy unless you forgive me for my wrongs. I really am sorry for abandoning you like that and for saying and shouting all those stuff… and throwing my peace-sign t-shirt with the batik colors on it. I really am sorry for all I did."

He heard a small thud and turned to the side and saw a folded t-shirt with a batik pattern on it and a note. Carmichael walked over and took the note and folded it open.

*You're forgiven*, the note read and Carmichael smiled and looked at the room again.

"Thank you Wes and I am sorry."

It felt like a warm wind suddenly caressed his cheek and he smiled and left the room behind. Finally at peace with his past.

* * *

"So what really did happen in your room Blaine", Joseph asked. The word had been spread around the school at a rapid pace. Everyone knew what the room looked like due to pictures taken with phones that had been sent around the school.

"One could say that Wes had a hissy fit", Sebastian said and patted Blaine on the back in a supporting way. "He is also _way_ too stubborn for his own good."

Blaine smiled slightly and holding the note Wes had written close to his chest. He felt the tears getting close to spilling down his cheeks again. He felt as if he had just broken not only his but his boyfriend's heart as well. He froze. Boyfriend? Was Wes his boyfriend? The note said that Wes loved him and Blaine knew that he cared a lot about Wes. Did he love him too?

When Blaine had no one he had been drawn to Wes, ever since he stepped his foot in that room and saw his new roommate. He thought that maybe his heart knew what would become between them. When he didn't know the boy that lived in the same room as him he had done everything to get to know him, to get a response and no matter how scared he was he always returned to room 213. Like when Kurt cheated on him. He ran from Kurt straight to room 213 and didn't fight Wes when he took care of him.

He never fought when Wes took his hand, he never complained when the small touches of affection was given from the Asian. He longed for it actually. He wanted those touches, he wanted the hugs, he wanted that kiss that never happened… he wanted _Wes_. He looked at the note with that neat and beautiful handwriting that had been written by a strong, compassionate, friendly, loveable, amazing and incredibly beautiful young man. He looked at the note.

*I love you*, was written and he started sobbing again.

"I love you too", he whispered between his sobs and felt two pair of arms around him. He recognized the colognes that Thad and Nick were wearing. He also recognized Thad's way of rubbing his back and Nick's way of leaning his head on Blaine's. Both were ways to comfort. Both were ways that usually worked. But not this time… This time he knew that the only person he needed to be comforted would probably never talk to him again.

* * *

Anger. That was all he felt. He loved Blaine but the boy was clearly not feeling the same. He thought he was because they had nearly kissed and he knew that Blaine's face always lit up with a smile when someone just mentioned his name, Wes. Sometimes Wes could see Blaine and the future Warblers but they couldn't see him. But he heard them and saw them tease Blaine about the boy's feelings for him. That's why it hurt so much when the boy shouted at him to leave.

Wes didn't want to leave because leaving Dalton would mean leaving everyone he has ever cared about behind. He loved all the boys he had gotten to know and was happy that the time skip they were sure he was causing had helped Thad escape injury from those bears from Boston. He looked at his paintings of said boys and sighed.

They clearly didn't understand how he felt and he doubted they'd return to that room, after all they didn't want to see him there so he was staying clear of it. He had decided to either sleep in the stables, the art room or his student council room. If he was to die the boys would never know how he felt.

He looked at the white canvas in front of him. The Warblers had asked him to paint their logotype and maybe come up with a motto for them. He remembered something on the wall in the future Warbler hall. It was a drape almost with a circle in the middle and inside that circle was a yellow warbler sitting on a straw of thatch and to the left was a note… a sixteenth note, two actually, beamed together. Wes stopped thinking about Blaine and started painting and he was soon finished. He took a step back and tried to think of a motto for the group. What was that things the Warblers of the future was always saying? He heard Sebastian's voice:

_"Once a Warbler always a Warbler right?"_

Wes looked at the white and took a brush and put it in the black and wrote with his, as people said, beautiful handwriting:

"Once a Warbler Always a Warbler."

He also added a line in Latin that read:

"Semel Dendroica semper Dendroica."

Maybe he could just write them a letter. He startled. Where did that thought come from? How could he possibly write a letter to the future? Wait the boys talked about his journal. He just had an idea and it made him smirk some sort of half smirk. Yes this would be what was needed.

* * *

The days flew by and they worked on getting the room back together. But they were all feeling a bit bad about being in there. They had been there for a week and there had been no sign of Wes… and time was running out. The other boys that had been in the room hadn't wanted to tell Blaine the one thing that might make him hurt even more about the blowup. That they had _all _heard Wes _talk_. Like for real. They heard the words come out of his mouth and it didn't hurt.

Carmichael had taken them aside to ask them what happened in the room and they told him. When he had played the song from _Kristina_ Blaine had started crying again. Carmichael had always wondered how Wes could know the songs he did and Blaine had told them all that those were songs on the I-pod Wes had gotten by mistake. Blaine never listened to it anymore, it hurt because he knew Wes had listened to it and loved it and now… he was treating them badly.

"You know I realized something", Jeff said as they were fixing the last of the floorboards.

"What", Hunter asked.

"Wes' handwriting…"

"What about it", Thad asked. He was on Fred's shoulders getting the lamp in place on the roof. The chairs and ladder was being used by Hunter and Sebastian that were painting parts of the roof.

"It's the same handwriting as on the Warblers' flag."

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed and stared at Jeff.

"It's funny", Jeff said. "I didn't realize it until we cleaned out all those loose pages from his notebook and after I stared so long at the one that said: You lie. I mean the letters look the same."

"Fred put me down at once", Thad said and Fred shrugged and did as was ordered and Thad hurried out of the room.

"Where's he off too", Nick asked and they all shrugged. Thad soon returned with a big book in his hands and they saw that it was the book they all had gotten in history class… Dalton's history. He was looking through the pages.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed and grinned. "I knew his name was familiar!"

"What", Sebastian asked and they all crowded around their little bookworm.

"It says here in the chapter of the Warblers that the Warbler's logo was painted up by Wesley Montgomery and the motto was his doing too."

"Hang on", Fred said. "Wes didn't know what it looked like or heard our motto before he got here, to the future."

"So he stole the idea from here", Nick said.

"And used it in the past", Jeff added.

"So who's idea was it to begin with?"

"Well technically it is Wes'", Thad said. "He thought it up in 1890 and we used it here in 2012, he overheard us using it and that inspired him to make it up in 1890 so that we could use it so that he could overhear and see it."

"Thad you are giving me a headache", Hunter said and rubbed his temples. "Shut up."

"It's not my fault you're all muscles and no brains… ah!" He dodged the rag aimed at his face.

"I have brains", Hunter growled.

"_Brain_, and it's a tiny one", Thad said and hurriedly left the room.

"What?! Okay that's it! Get back here you little wise-cracker!"

Hunter chased after him and with a laugh the others followed. Blaine was the only one left behind. He sighed and turned… and startled. Wes was sitting on the windowsill. He was looking out the window, looking sad.

"Hi", Blaine said softly, but Wes didn't look at him. "I'll just… leave."

He left and hurried after the others.

* * *

A few more days went by and soon they reached March 15. On the morning of that day all the Warblers were nervous. As was Carmichael, but no one felt as bad as Blaine. Blaine had seen Wes in the room a few times but never spoke to him and Wes never looked at him. The Asian was anyway just going in and out, getting stuff for class, sleeping or just having a shower. Blaine didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation. It felt as if he was back at the beginning of the school year when he would speak and Wes couldn't even hear him and Blaine really didn't want that to be how their last day together would be like.

He and the ghost-gang called in sick and stayed in room 213. Trent and Fred were sitting on the floor, holding hands. Niff were snuggled together on the floor as well. Thad and Sebastian were sitting on Blaine's bed, with Blaine. Hunter and David sat on Blaine's desk. They were all watching a movie waiting for Wes to appear. Then there was a knock on the door and Fred went to open. It was Carmichael. Without saying a word he handed Fred an envelope and then left again.

"Whoa", Fred said as he closed the doors. "Uh guys I think Wes just sent us a letter."

"What?!" the others all exclaimed and they all gathered around on the floor in a circle as Fred dropped the letter envelope there. It was kinda thick and looked old.

"To be delivered to room 213 on March 15 2012", Nick read on the envelope. "Wow, Wes really wanted us to have whatever this is…"

No one moved, no one wanted to open it. Blaine decided to be the one to do it, he started all this so he would be the one to finish it. He opened the envelope and took out… nine thinner envelopes. They all had names written on them.

"It's one for us each", Blaine said and handed them out to their owners.

* * *

Jeff looked at the envelope in his hand and opened it. Inside was a letter and he took it out and started reading. It was clear it was from Wes and he'd written:

*Dear Jeff  
I know that you are probably very angry with me for not leaving this room. But truth is I cannot do that because that would mean that I will spit on everything I've worked for. I have worked for a school where everyone is welcomed and that is what I want my memory to be. So maybe I will meet my end this night but I walk to the end with my head held high. I had never met anyone from Australia before I met you and if all Aussies are as amazing as you are they are one amazing people. If we never meet again I just want you to know one thing. Always take care of Nick because he loves you just as much as you love him. How do I know this? Just because you boys cannot see me all the time does not mean I cannot always see you. I always see you when I am in this room and I hear you. I hear Nick tell the others how much he loves you and I hear you tell the others how much you love Nick. But more than that… I can see it and feel it. You two are meant to be together forever. Farewell and God's speed.  
Love Wes.*

And Jeff cried.

* * *

Nick noticed his boyfriend crying and took his hand in his while he read through his own letter.

*Dear Nick  
I am sure you are trying to figure out why I am writing you all letters. It is because I am not sure if you can hear me speak and I want to say goodbye and explain. I want you to know that I am going to stay to show the world I am not scared, that they cannot treat me and others like me however they want. I want to show them that I am important for once, I want to show them that I can make a stand. My family is gone and if I can I want to make them proud. My father was a soldier and never fled the danger, so neither will I. I'm happy I got to meet you a little bit and know that even though you could not see me I could see you and hear you. After Blaine you were the first person I touched in here and I did it because I saw that you had a good heart and soul. You would believe it was me. I just want to finish by saying that you and Jeff are meant to be. You are soul mates. I can see you married in the future, your future, living in a house and having a few children. How you get them I do not know but you future humans have such strange ideas and inventions that there is no doubt in me that you have a way to get children. Farewell and God's speed.  
Love Wes.*

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the last part, but he was also crying slightly.

* * *

Sebastian had a lump in his throat as he watched the envelope in his hand. He noticed his boyfriend reading and Sebastian felt a longing for comfort. Before opening his letter he grabbed Thad around the middle and pulled him onto his lap. Thad let him and Sebastian read his letter, resting his chin on Thad's shoulder.

*Dear Sebastian  
You are protective like no man I have ever seen before and you even want to protect me a boy that lives 122 years in the past and that you barely know. You have one of the biggest heart I have ever seen and I see that you truly and deeply care about everyone in this group and all of your friends. I thank you for showing that you care for me by trying to get me to leave but I am not going to do so. I am going to stay and face my fate like a man. I am so tired of running, so tired of not being the man that I am, so tired of being afraid. I want to face my fears and this is the only one I have. I do not fear injury or violence but I fear that if I run everything I have worked for at this good school will be lost. I have worked too hard to even the rights and value of its students. If I run it will all be for nothing. The person that threatens me will use that as an excuse to tear down all that I have built and I cannot allow that to happen. You may be angry now but I know you understand. You and Thad are a couple going strong and the protectiveness you have of him is admirable. I can see that you truly, deeply and madly love him. Don't let him slip away from you because that would destroy you both. Farewell and God's speed (even though you do not believe in Him).  
Love Wes.*

First now did Sebastian realize the letter was in French. He hugged Thad close, buried his face in his shoulder and cried.

* * *

Thad knew he squeaked in surprise when Sebastian pulled him onto his lap, he nearly dropped the letter but he caught it and started reading.

*Dear Thad  
Thank you for showing that you care about me by trying to make me leave but I cannot do that. I have to face my 'Boston Bears'. We have that in common you know. We both feel too small to stand up to those that are bigger than us and that are mocking our very existence and both of us are going to stand up to them when we can. I admire you for what you did in that game and I am going to be doing the same today. I am constantly surrounded by people that are bigger than me in their own eyes, people that want nothing else than hurting me and make me feel less worth. This school treats anyone without the right skin color as if they are lesser than dirt and I want to change that. I have started to change it and if I run now all that hard work will go to waste. Who want to remember and be compared to the coward that ran, the unreliable student. They will use that against me and people like me if I run. If I stay and even if I die everyone will know I made my stand and stood by it. To help this school become the safe haven it is in your world I need to do this, otherwise the Dalton you know will never start in the first place. So I am sorry if I hurt you but I have to. You are one of the smartest people I have the honor of knowing and I know you will understand and help the others understand. But promise me one thing, hold on tightly to that boyfriend of yours. He loves you with all his soul. I can see it and I can feel it. And remember, just because I live or die in the past so will my thoughts always be with you and the others. Farewell and God's speed.  
Love Wes*

Thad felt Sebastian cry against his shoulder and tears were streaming down his own cheeks. He turned and face Sebastian and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Hunter bit his lip as he opened the letter and then he read.

*Dear Ranger  
Yes I wrote that because I know it annoyed you when I kept getting your name wrong. Like I know it annoys you to no end that I am doing this. But I am pretty sure that you can understand why I do it. You were the first other than Blaine that saw me and you have no idea how good it felt to be seen by someone that is such a good guy as you. You were one of the first to hear me. Trent was first but he didn't know it. I'm so happy that I am being seen by you and that we are what could be called friends. You are protective and you want to help others. I want to be that too which is why I'm going to stay. By doing so I show the Asians, African-Americans and Latinos at this school that they as well as I are worth more than being mocked and being cut out of existence. It's for them I do everything that I do, which is why I cannot leave them. I hope you understand and ask out that girl I hear you and the boys talk about. She would be crazy to say no. Farewell Hunter and God's speed.  
Love Wes.*

Hunter looked at the letter and wiped at his eyes, before smiling slightly.

"Ranger", he rasped out and had to hold back the sob.

* * *

Fred looked at his letter and was surprised he got one at all.

*Dear Fred  
I haven't known you that long but know that I care about you. So I just want to say thank you for trying to make me leave, it means a lot to me that someone cares. But now I am warning you. Hurt Trent and I will haunt you from the grave until the day you die and when you die I will be there to make sure you end up in the darkest parts of hell. Hurt Trent and live miserable for the rest of your life and in the afterlife. Farewell and thank you Fred, God's speed.  
Love and warnings from Wes.*

Fred chuckled slightly and put an arm around Trent. Wes needn't worry.

* * *

Trent felt his boyfriend chuckle and then looked at his letter.

*Dear Trent  
You were the first person to ever hear me, well almost hear me, even though you didn't know it at first. It means a lot to me that someone heard me for once and that it was someone as sweet and caring as you makes me smile. You are an amazing, caring and friendly person. To see you happy with Fred makes my heart so much lighter. It warms my heart and soul that you care enough about me that you want me to leave so that I can survive, that you want to save me. So I say thank you for that. But the thing that I want to thank you for the most is taking care of Blaine before I could be there and when I couldn't. I know you will be there for him now and I thank you for that in advance. Know that I love you all and that I will think of you when I face my fate and know that I am proud to have gotten to know you all. When it came clear to you that you were hearing my voice you sang a song about hearing the bells. I didn't understand it then but I do now. Promise me you'll look after Blaine and I promise you that I will look after you from heaven. Farewell and God's speed and love.  
Love Wes.*

Trent sniffled and then cried.

* * *

David noticed the reactions around him and sighed before reading his letter.

*Dear daydream believer and a wonderful friend  
Thank you for being there David. I know you had the hardest time seeing me, believing me and trusting me. But that you did in the end moves my heart and soul. What was it you sang in that song? "Now you know how happy I can be. Oh, and our good times start and end, without dollar one to spend." We've had our good times and bad times but I am happy that we got them all. Understand that I am facing my fate knowing that I am doing the right thing. Right for people like you and I, people that doesn't look like the white ideal. I am doing this so that boys in the future, boys like you, Rock, Luke and Chris can join the Warblers if they want. That they can do whatever they want. "Cheer up Sleepy Jean oh what can it mean to a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?" It can mean all or nothing. That's how I understand my situation. If I run all the good work I've done for this school will be frowned upon and the good intentions lost and forgotten. If I stay I will be remembered for being murdered for a higher cause, a cause that is for the good of all. Do not hate me David, be happy for me. Because I have seen the future and it is a marvelous place. My dreams have come true, most of them. You are living proof of that and if it is because I meet my end tonight, then so be it. Because it's worth it. Farewell and God's speed.

Love Wes.*

David felt the tears go down his cheeks.

"Selfless bastard", he said and wiped them away.

* * *

Blaine had seen the reactions his friends got from their letters so he opened up his and read it.  
*Dearest and most beloved Blaine  
I have a lot to say to you, too much to say to you. But it all sums up in three little words that I mean with all my heart and soul. I. Love. You.*

Blaine stared. It wasn't long. It was only two lines and three words. But still, he knew it summed up everything that Wes felt about it. He looked again and then heard a voice sing softly:

**You have banished me  
From the land where I was born  
Here upon a foreign shore, forsaken,  
I have followed You and done Thy will**

**Should I kneel to you?  
When I rise You strike me down  
Once again a little one you've taken  
Everywhere I turn it's darker still**

**What is it, Lord, that you want  
And that I am not seeing?  
What, in my innocent prayers,  
Am I failing to say?**

**Never before have I questioned  
The truth of your being  
Never once have I dared  
Never until today**

"Wes", they all exclaimed and turned and saw him pace the floor, running a hand through his black hair. He was only wearing his grey slacks, black shoes, white shirt and tie. They could see that he was nervous. Blaine ran up to him and flung his arms around him. Only to realize… that he went straight through.

"No", Blaine said with big eyes. "No, no, no. Wes!"

He tried to take the hand of his beloved but it just went straight through. Blaine stared at his hand. The others hurried up to their friend and the 'ghost'. Hunter tried to touch Wes but his hand also went straight through.

"Wes can you hear me", Hunter asked.

**All of a tremble I stand  
On the edge of confusion  
Who is to save me  
If into the darkness I fall?**

"Wes can you even see us", Trent asked and tried to touch his friend but the hand just went straight through.

**Now that I need more than ever  
My God to be near me  
Do you hear when I call?  
Are you there, after all?**

"Wes we're here", David said and tried to take his hand. "We're here!"

**You have to be there, you have to  
My life I have placed in thy keep  
And without you I am drifting  
On a dark and rising sea**

"Wes please", Blaine sobbed. "Wes just see us, see _me_."

**You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**

"Wes please", Fred said. "You must see us. You _must_ hear us."

**Who, when I die, will throw open  
His arms to receive me?  
Who will believe me and take me  
Into his embrace?**

"Wes", Jeff sobbed. "Wes please look at us. We are here for you."

**When I have gone to my rest  
Will you watch me and wake me?  
When my time comes at last  
Will you grant me your grace?**

"Wes never believe we're not here", Nick said.

**I am so small in this earth  
I am nothing without you  
Daring to doubt you at all  
Turns a knife in my heart**

"Don't doubt us", Sebastian said. "I promise. We are all here."

**Little by little I'm losing my way  
In the shadows  
I am losing my hold  
And the world falls apart**

"Wes we are always here for you", Thad said. "Like you've been there for us."

**You have to be there, you have to  
My life I have placed in thy keep  
And without you I am drifting  
On a dark and rising sea**

**You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**

Wes looked more desperate now as he sang.

**And without you I am drifting  
On a vast and rising sea  
You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**

As he held the last note he looked at the door and they all jumped at it slammed open. But Wes looked calm.

"Richard", he said and Blaine recognized the young man that entered. "I should have realized."

"Yes you should have", Richard said as he slowly moved inside, he had a friend with him.

"I see you brought Patrick with you", Wes said. "Do you not dare to face me alone?"

"I do, but I want him to bear witness to this."

"So that he can claim I attacked you."

"You are far more intelligent than you look Montgomery."

"And you are just as stupid as I've always thought."

"You are the one that is stupid. Why didn't you just run?"

"Because I have something to fight for. A school where everyone has the same value. Not that you understand it since you come from a family of slave traders."

"White is good, black is evil and yellow is sick", Richard sick.

"I am sick", Wes said. "Sick and tired of you treating everyone around you like they are worth far less and you. So go ahead. Kill me. Because it will be known I made it to help everyone else. Right now a letter is making its way to the headmaster. He will know the truth. Your note is in there as well, as well as my journal where I tell of everything that has happened. Dalton will know. So go ahead. Kill me if you think that makes a difference."

Wes and the Warblers watched as Richard started pacing around him.

"Wes we're with you no matter what", Hunter said. Blaine nodded and the other Warblers stood behind Wes, giving him support.

"Are you getting cold feet Richard", Wes asked. "I guess so. After all you did not kill my family."

"I did!" Richard yelled. "I killed them! It was I who lit their house on fire."

Wes snorted.

"My family didn't die in a fire", he said. "They died from a disease that has no name. The doctors didn't want to cause a panic in the city so they got the newspaper to write that they died in a fire. You didn't kill them Richard. You could not kill them and you won't kill me. I know you won't because you are a good person."

Blaine screamed and tried to punch Richard when the first punch came. Richard punched Wes in the stomach. Wes fell to his knees. Richard roared in anger and started to hit and kick the boy at his feet.

"NO!" Blaine shouted and tried to rush him but nothing he could do could stop it. "NO!"

"Blaine don't look", Hunter said and grabbed him around the middle and twirled him so that he was facing Hunter's chest. David hugged him from behind and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. All the Warblers closed their eyes and hugged the person next to them. Some of them cried. Because even though they didn't see the beating they heard every beat and every kick. For Blaine it felt as if it went on forever.

"Richard!" a voice yelled. Blaine looked up and saw Richard being pulled off of Wes by that boy Patrick and two other boys. "Richard stop it!"

"I'll kill the chink!" Richard yelled. One of the boys ran up to Wes and felt on his wrist. He paled.

"There's no pulse", he said and Richard stopped trashing.

"What?" he asked.

"He's dead…" the other boy got up.

"Bullocks", Patrick said."He cannot…"

"He is. There is no pulse… he is gone."

Richard looked around.

"We must leave", he said. "We cannot be caught here."

"But what if he is not dead", the third boy asked.

"Then let him die", Richard said and all four left. They ran and left Wes behind them on the floor. Blaine dropped to his knees.

"No", he said and stared at Wes' unmoving body. "NO!"

* * *

**TBC Uh oh... I better run and hide now.**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Blaine stared at the body that was in the middle of the floor. It didn't move. Wes was lying on his back, one arm resting across his stomach and the other one was resting on the floor in a way so the hand was at the same level as his head. It looked as if he was raising his hand. His left leg was straight and the other was slightly bent. He looked as if he was sleeping. Blaine would have believed that if it wasn't for the fact that there was blood on his face from his mouth, his nose and some cuts on his head. There was a lot of blood on his clothes as well and Richard hadn't even cut him, but Blaine remembered that he had been wearing a few rings on his fingers. They must've cut Wes' face and other parts so badly. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"Wes", Blaine whispered and felt David and Hunter hang on to him.

"Blaine", Hunter tried.

"Wes", Blaine said a bit louder and started to fight the grip on him. "No! Let me go! I need to get to him!"

"Blaine", David tried but Blaine just trashed and kept screaming Wes' name.

"Let him go", Thad said and Hunter and David looked at him and then Sebastian and Fred. Sebastian nodded and they let go of Blaine. Blaine half ran half crawled up to Wes and didn't even hesitate to pull him into his arms and this time… his hands didn't go right through. The Warblers slowly moved closer, Nick and Hunter placing a hand on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine didn't notice, all his attention was on Wes. He still looked as if he was sleeping, but he was pale.

"Wes", Blaine whispered and caressed his cheek. "Can you hear me? Please answer me. Open those eyes and look at me. Please. You can't leave me. You can't. I need you." He caressed Wes' cheek and felt only coldness, it meant Wes was in his world still. The body should still be warm if Wes was in the same world as Blaine. The body didn't turn ice cold immediately after death right?

But… Wes couldn't be dead. Blaine had heard that it was much harder to beat someone to death than people thought and even though he couldn't watch he was sure Richard hadn't been near brutal enough to kill Wes with his fists, even though he had rings. He looked at Wes bloody face and sniffled.

"Someone get me a towel please", he said and no one moved. "Guys _please_." He looked at them with begging eyes and Thad nodded before getting into the bathroom. He got back with a slightly wet towel and put it in Blaine's hand. Blaine was shaking so badly he couldn't clean properly. His hand was shaking so much that he stopped moving it. Thad smiled sadly and put his hand on Blaine's. Blaine looked up at him and Thad smiled before taking the towel and started to clean Wes' face. Blaine sniffled and felt Hunter squeeze his shoulder. He heard water being turned on in the bathroom. Soon Fred appeared with a bucket of water and more towels. Sebastian took one and started to clean Wes' hands. Jeff took another and helped Thad with cleaning Wes' face. Thad was cleaning Wes neck when he froze.

"Thad", Trent asked. "What is it?"

It couldn't… could it? Thad put his towel aside and put two fingers to Wes' neck. Feeling for a pulse. There. He felt it again. He felt it the first time when he washed the neck but wasn't sure if he was imagining things. It was weak but he was feeling it.

"Nick get me Blaine's shaving mirror", he said and gripped Wes' wrist to check for a pulse there. But he didn't find anything.

"Why", Nick asked.

"Just do it please", Thad asked and Nick hurried into the bathroom.

"What is it Thad", David asked as they all gathered close.

"I think I might've felt a pulse", Thad said and Nick returned with the mirror. Thad held his hand out and Nick gave it to him.

"What are you gonna use the mirror for", Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure about the pulse", Thad said and held the mirror by Wes' nose. Then he turned it and grinned. "But there's no way denying the steam that comes from breathing!"

"What?!" the others all yelled and Blaine stared at Thad.

"Look", Thad said and held the mirror over Wes' face again and when he moved it he showed them the glass. There was fog on it. Wes was breathing.

"But if he's breathing", Hunter said. "Then he can't be dead!"

"We need to get him to a hospital", Trent said. "There must be a way!"

"We're not in the same time", Blaine whispered.

"Don't give up Blaine. Someone might come."

"but what if they don't", David asked. "If he doesn't get help soon then he'll…" He trailed off and they all looked at Wes.

"No", Blaine said and shook his head. "No, no, no. No he can't leave me! I won't let him!" He held Wes closer and rubbed his arm.

"Wes please wake up", he said. "You said you love me! I love you too! You can't just leave me without knowing how much I love you!" His tears hit Wes' cheek. "I need you! You can't die! Don't you dare die on me! I will not have you die in my arms tonight!" But he got no response. He knew Wes could hear him, he must be able to. He always did when Blaine could touch him.

"I heard you", Blaine sobbed. "I heard you yelling at me that day. You yelled at me and then everything exploded. You were right I was lying. I never wanted you to leave. I never wanted you to get hurt or die. I never wanted to lose you. You can't just leave me here. Wes please. Come back… come back!"

"Blaine", Thad said. He had found the pulse on Wes' wrist. "His pulse is fading… he'll be gone in the next half hour."

Blaine shook his head and started sobbing. He felt hands on his shoulders but refused to move.

"Blaine", Hunter tried.

"No!" Blaine yelled and hugged Wes close to him.

"It's over Blaine", David said. "We did what we could but we couldn't save him."

"It's not too late", Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine", Nick tried.

"No!"

"Blainers come on", Trent tried.

"No!"

"Blaine please", Sebastian said with a voice thick with tears. "For his sake, yours and ours. You have to let him go."

"I can't", Blaine sobbed. "I love him."

The boys around him looked at each other. All of them were crying and all of them knew. They all knew Blaine loved Wes and that Wes must love him back. It was Nick that got the idea.

"Sing to him", he said.

"What", Blaine asked.

"Sing to him. Maybe your voice can bring him back. God knows it happens in movies and books all the time so it must be some truth to it."

Blaine heard David and Fred object about that, but he didn't listen. He just looked at Wes' pale face and caressed his cold cheek. He sobbed and then sang with a broken voice:

**In the Dead of Darkness  
Life will fade behind me  
Once I've crossed that threshold  
Demons will find me**

_When he got to the dorm everyone else was gone, had entered their rooms to unpack most likely. So he took his bags and headed for his new room. He walked slowly, dreading what he would find. The door to room 213 was much darker than all other doors on the floor and the hinges and handle looked much newer or just less worn. Blaine grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The room looked like any other Dalton room. White walls, two beds, two bookshelves, two desks, a door that lead to a bathroom, a couch and a carpet. It wasn't homey at all since Blaine had not been able to put his things up. He closed the door and sighed, before turning to look at the room again… and jumped. He hadn't noticed the figure that sat on the other bed before. On the other bed sat a young man with black short hair and olive skin. He was writing away in a notebook and had books lying on either side of him._

_"Oh great I'm rooming with a nerd", Blaine mumbled and then walked further into the room. He put his bags down but the boy didn't seem to notice him._

_"Hi", Blaine said. "I'm Blaine Anderson. You must be my roomy."_

_The boy didn't answer, nor looked up. Blaine sighed, remembering Carmichael's words about the boy being shy._

_"I'll just unpack and head out", he said. "Welcome to Dalton, I think you'll like it here. Everyone is super nice and the classes are amazing. Our teachers are all cool and there are tons of extra activities to do."_

_No answer._

_"I'm in the school's Glee Club, the Warblers and I play football. What do you like to do other than study?"_

_No answer._

_"Suit yourself, just know that I'm here if you need to talk." Blaine unpacked his stuff and put up his posters and pictures. He looked at his roommate's side. There was no pictures, nothing._

_'__I get a nerd and a bore for a roomy__'__, Blaine thought. '__Lucky me…__'_

_He looked around the room and then felt his phone vibrate. He read the text. The Warblers were going out for pizza._

_"Well", he said. "I'm gonna head out with some friends. Feel free to join me."_

_No answer._

_"Or just sit there and study", Blaine said and left, closing the door softly. "This will be a __fun__year."_

**In the deepest cavern  
Huddled in a corner  
Above me a dripstone is dripping  
and drip-drip my sanity's slipping**

_"Ugh I hope you had a better day than me", Blaine said as he got to his room and found his roommate sit by his desk doing homework. "I made a big fool of myself."_

_No answer._

_"Can you at least answer me when I talk to you", Blaine asked in annoyance. "It is very rude."_

_No answer, the guy didn't even acknowledge his presence._

_"Okay look here", Blaine said and stalked up to him. "I don' care if you're shy or just plain anti-social. I want you to at least tell me your name!"_

_The guy didn't even look at him, just wrote on his papers, looking to the book beside him before he continued to write. Blaine growled and snatched the book._

_"Now will you listen to me", he spat and the guy turned his head to look at the place where the book had just been. Blaine saw the guy's brow furrow and he started to look around for the book._

_"Uh hello", Blaine said and waved the book in the air. But the guy just bent down and looked underneath his desk._

_"Okay fine", Blaine spat and put the book back. The boy sat up again and then saw the book. His eyes turned insanely big and he paled a bit._

_"What is it", Blaine said and looked at the now closed book. "Oh sorry I closed it." He picked it up and the boy flew up and looked horrified._

_"Are you afraid of germs or something", Blaine asked and held the now open book out to the guy. "Here you go." The guy stared at his desk in horror and then rubbed his eyes. Staring again afterwards._

_"Oookay", Blaine said. "I'll just put it here then." He put the book on the desk and the guy stared with even bigger eyes and bolted from the room. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Blaine heard it click. Blaine felt ashamed at once, maybe the guy really was afraid of germs. He walked up to the door and softly knocked it._

_"You okay buddy", he asked. He got no answer so he tried the handle. He realized that it had been locked but to his surprise it opened just fine. He stepped into the room and saw… nothing. There was no one there._

_"What the heck", he turned around and gaped in shock. The room was empty on the roomy's side! Not even his books at the desk were there. Blaine started shaking and backed towards the door. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them… dust were everywhere and he bolted._

**In the Dead of Darkness  
There is nowhere to turn  
Please, please, don't leave me**

_When Blaine woke the next day he realized he was in his bed and that someone was lying beside him. He first thought it was Kurt but then remembered that Kurt had gone home yesterday. He sat up and saw that it was Trent. Thad was nowhere to be seen. Blaine looked around for him and found a note on his nightstand._

_"I had to go to lacrosse practice, I'll see you guys later. Thad." Was written on it. Blaine smiled and stretched and then his breath hitched in his throat._

_That Asian kid was back. He was walking out from the bathroom, slowly. He was dressed in what looked like a Dalton uniform. It was just slightly different. Instead of being navy blue the blazer was grey, the red piping was there still and the red Dalton D. The tie was black and the shirt white and underneath the blazer was a red vest. The slacks were grey as well and the shoes black. The boy was looking around warily before hurrying up to his desk to pack all his stuff into what looked like a briefcase._

_He looked around and his gaze fell on Blaine and Trent. He cocked his head to the side, while narrowing his side. Blaine held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as the Asian walked up to his bed and reached his hand out. Blaine felt something cold around him and opened one eye. The Asian was feeling on the wall behind Blaine and Trent's still sleeping form. The Asian looked deep in thought and even though he was standing right in front of Blaine he didn't seem to notice him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door a loud one and Blaine turned to it and Trent sat up._

_"What when how", Trent said and Blaine looked in front of him again. The Asian was gone. The knock came again and Blaine jumped out of his bed and hurried up to it. He opened it. Trent got up too and walked up to Blaine, who was staring in confusion._

_"Blaine", he asked and looked out the door. There was no one there._

_"You heard it too", Blaine whispered. "Right?"_

_Trent nodded and looked outside, but there was nothing or no one there. Blaine closed the door and they looked at each other in confusion._

_"That was odd", Trent said. He noticed Blaine looking a little pale. "Are you okay?"_

_"He was here again", Blaine said and shivered._

_"Who? And where is Thad?"_

_"Thad went to practice… and… and that Asian came back. He was dressed in a Dalton uniform but not really."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The blazer was grey, the tie black and he had a red vest."_

_"Grey", Trent asked and narrowed his eyes in thought. "The blazers hasn't been grey in forever."_

_"I know…"_

_"What more did he do", Trent asked as he closed the door and the two boys sat down on Blaine's bed._

_"He packed his stuff, just like we do every morning and then he walked up to our bed and just stood there… feeling on the wall."_

_"And I slept", Trent said and blushed._

_"He was completely soundless", Blaine whispered. "No sound at all."_

_They sat in silence for a bit. Both of them thinking of what was going on in this very strange room. Blaine's alarm sounded and they got up and ready to head down for breakfast._

**Men like me imagine  
No-one's standing taller  
In the Dead of Darkness  
No-one is smaller**

_"He is here", Blaine said and locked eyes with the ghost._

_"Where?" Nick asked._

_"There", Blaine said. "Just behind Trent."_

_Trent turned but saw nothing, no one did. Blaine looked at the ghost and saw the same terror on his face that he was sure was on his own. Blaine slowly got up and his friends looked at him. Moving back slightly. Blaine bit his lip._

_"Can you", he asked the ghost. "Can you see me?"_

_The ghost cocked his head to the side and Blaine realized something._

_"Can you even hear me", he asked but the ghost only looked confused and scared. "Give me a paper and a pen."_

_This Blaine told his friends and David handed him what he asked for. He wrote something on the paper and turned it to the ghost. On the paper was written:_

_"Can you see me?"_

_The ghost looked at it and Blaine saw him move towards his desk. Blaine watched him take a paper and an old-looking pen out of his bag. He wrote something and held it up for Blaine to see. It read:_

_"I see you."_

_Blaine felt intense fear when he read those words for some reason. Before the ghost had not seen him but now he did and that was utterly terrifying and what was worse… they were communicating. But he had to be sure of one thing first. He turned the paper over and wrote:_

_"Can you see the others?"_

_The ghost looked at him and did something that made Blaine even more afraid. He nodded._

**He wants to forgive me  
I who made him suffer  
I crushed all resistance  
Compulsive and driven  
Can I be forgiven?**

_This. Was. Hell. Blaine was furious actually. Not only was the whole dorm closed down because of some flu, that he was pretty sure Trent brought with him, but they were all confided into their rooms and beds… which meant Blaine would spend his week cooped up in the freak show that is room 213 with a ghost that keeps looking at him oddly. Blaine was being fed up with him, the ghost was staring at his I-pod._

_"What is it", he asked and Wes got out the notepad and started writing._

_*What is that in your ears*, Wes wrote._

_"It's called headphones", Blaine explained tiredly. "This is an I-pod. You fill it up with music and listen to it."_

_*Music?*_

_"Yes."_

_*Like the music you sing in here sometimes?*_

_"Yes."_

_*Can I listen?*_

_Blaine stared at him, a bit taken aback by the childlike curiosity in his "roomy"._

_"Uh… yeah", Blaine said. "Get over here." He patted the bed and his roomy sat down beside him and Blaine instructed him on how to use the headphones. Wes lied down beside him and they started to listen to music. Wes jumped high when the music started the first time and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Blaine started to sing along to some of the songs and he saw the Asian smile and it made his stomach flutter just a bit. Then he felt his eyes widen because the song was Teenage Dream. He went to the skip button and skipped the song. Wes looked at him in confusion and then wrote:_

_*That was a short song.*_

_"It wasn't the whole song but I can't listen to it anymore."_

_*Why?*_

_"I sang it when I met the guy that became my boyfriend."_

_*The one that lied with another man?*_

_"Yes. I loved him so much and a part of me still does. Every time I hear that song or any of the songs we sang together I get really sad."_

_*He is not worth your tears.*_

_"What tears?" Blaine asked and then felt a cold hand against his cheek. Wes was wiping away his tears. "Stop…"_

_Wes moved his hand away._

_"It's not that I don't trust you", Blaine said. "It's just… well you are a supernatural being…"_

_*I am not a ghost*, Wes wrote._

_"I know, you keep telling us. But I don't know what you are."_

_*I'm a boy.*_

_"So am I."_

_Wes smiled and Blaine saw the young man's eyes widen._

_"What is it", he asked. Wes took his notepad and wrote:_

_*What is the name of this song?*_

_Blaine blinked in confusion._

_"I Wanna Make Magic", he then said. "Why?"_

_Wes wrote something again and then shyly showed Blaine:_

_*I love it. Can we listen again?*_

**In the Dead of Darkness  
Let the stubborn man burn  
Please, please, don't leave me**

_When Blaine got back to his room he closed the door, flicked the light switch and then, even though he would later deny it, squealed. Wes was back! He was standing there right in front of him, looking out the window. Blaine ran up to him and threw his arms around him._

_"You're back!" he cheered and Wes turned in confusion. "I've missed you so much! Never leave me again!" Blaine did realize he was crying until Wes started to run soothing circles on his back. Blaine buried his face in Wes' shoulder and sobbed. Wes just held him and it felt cold… so Blaine realized Wes wasn't in the future._

_"Never leave me again", Blaine sniffled. "I can't live without you."_

_Wes held him tighter and sighed. Blaine looked up._

_"What… what is it", he asked and sniffled. Wes caressed his cheek and pushed a few strands of hair out of Blaine's face… before handing him a note. "What's this?"_

_Wes just nodded at it and Blaine opened it. On it was written:_

_"If you are not gone from the school in three weeks you will die. I have rid the world of your family and will rid it of you unless you leave on your own. You have three weeks. Leave or be dead."_

_Blaine stared at the note._

_"Is this true", he asked and Wes nodded. "When is the deadline?"_

_Wes blanched._

_"Sorry I meant when is the date", Blaine said. Wes wrote:_

_*March 15.*_

_Blaine felt himself pale. That was the date. The date Wes disappeared in. He felt a tug on his hand and saw that Wes had written something._

_*I will not bow*, Blaine read Wes' note. *I will not leave. I am staying with you. No one scares me. I'm staying.*_

**You love me, you told me  
Come back then, come, hold me  
I'm lost here without you, Wesley!**

_*Dearest and most beloved Blaine  
I have a lot to say to you, too much to say to you. But it all sums up in three little words that I mean with all my heart and soul. I. Love. You.*_

**In the Dead of Darkness  
Dear God, let there be light  
Bring him to the light  
Bring him through the night.**

_"Don't get the dog-catcher!" he said and Wes smiled before poking his side. "No!"_

_"Yes", Wes said and continued to tickle Blaine's side. Blaine laughed like crazy._

_"Am I old", Wes asked after a bit of torture._

_"No, no", Blaine laughed. "You're not old! I take it back! Please stop it!"_

_"Well since you asked so nicely", Wes said and stopped tickling him. Blaine sighed and cuddled close to the older teen. Wes smiled and gently pushed Blaine's curls back from his forehead._

_"You are so adorable when you laugh", he said and Blaine blushed slightly. "I am so happy we are friends now."_

_"I am too", Blaine said and they locked gazes. "But… I would love to be something more."_

_"Best friends?"_

_"No you idiot… more…"_

_"I don't understand."_

_Blaine smiled and took Wes' hand in his._

_"It doesn't matter", he said. "It's just a figure of speech."_

_"Did you mean to say I love you", Wes asked and Blaine froze. He looked into those dark eyes and Wes looked into his amber ones. Blaine felt Wes' arms around him and they leaned in closer and…_

Blaine leaned down and captured Wes' lips with his own. He kissed him softly before leaning back and then started sobbing as he buried his face in Wes' hair.

"I love you", he whispered. He wasn't looking up so he didn't see Thad's eyes widen, neither did he see Wes move his hand out of Thad's grip. He didn't look up until he felt a warm, soft hand against his cheek. He looked up and realized who's hand it was. He looked at Wes' face and met his open eyes. Wes smiled slightly at him.

"Took you long enough to say it", Wes said.

"Ha ha!" Blaine laughed in glee and crashed his lips against Wes' again and this time Wes kissed him back. The Warblers all grinned and cheered too. Thad called for an ambulance, just in case. But Wes and Blaine were not aware of that. They weren't aware of anything other than themselves. When they parted for air Wes smiled and caressed Blaine's face. Blaine was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Don't cry B", Wes said softly and wiped away the tears. "I'm here, I won't ever leave you."

Blaine launched into his arms and Wes held him tight, comforting him. The others just grinned and then the door opened and they saw Richard enter with those boys. But something was different with them. They were… well not transparent but all colors and stuff were very pale. Like… you watched an old fading picture or text. You knew it was there but it was fading.

"Where is he", they heard Richard say in panic and they realized someone was behind the boys. "I swear sir he was here a few minutes ago!"

"Look there is even blood on the walls!" Patrick said and pointed. "And on the floor!"

"Then where is the body", Headmaster Dalton asked. They spread around the room and appeared to be looking for Wes.

"They can't see us", Hunter said. "And we can barely see them."

"Wait", Thad said and looked at his friends. Not only was the boys and Dalton fading away, as was their voices. "Wes disappearance and all the rumors about this room."

"What about them", Jeff asked.

"What if Wes' disappearance wasn't about him being murdered and hidden away. What if he disappeared because he stepped into the future and stayed there?!"

They all looked at him oddly.

"Look the past is fading in front of our eyes", Thad said. "And Wes is still here!"

They all stared at him, then the fading shapes that were nothing more than shadows now and then Wes, who was as solid as the rest of them.

"I think Wes is actually here to stay this time", Thad smiled and as he spoke the last traces of Dalton and the boys faded away. "And I think we just solved the mystery of room 213. It wasn't a murder or kidnapping or runaway. It was a decision made for love."

"Never knew you were such a romantic Thad", Trent teased.

"Oh shut up."

"I think Thad is right", Blaine said. "If Wes was still a 'ghost'… shouldn't Wes' voice harm us?"

"Does it", Wes asked and everyone shook their heads. "And my emotions aren't causing strange things to happen." Blaine hugged him tightly and Wes kissed his forehead. Then they heard the sirens of the ambulance Thad had called ring in the night.

* * *

***comes in wearing protective gear* I come in peace!**

**Right I bet you guys are all wondering about the songs in these past chapter. The one Wes sang when he was angry, after the explosision is called:**

_Wild Grass_**  
**

**The song Wes sang in the last chapter is:**

_You Have To Be There_

**And the one Blaine just sang is called: (changed so that he sang Wesley instead of Kristina)**

_In the Dead of Darkness_

**All these songs are written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulveaus. Oh yeah the B and B in ABBA. :P It is from the musical Kristina. (Original titel is Kristina Från Duvemåla)**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kurt and the New Directions were sure they were going to win regionals this year. Hands down. As far as they knew the Warblers weren't that good. True Blaine's voice was amazing but still… who'd choose a cappella over Michael Jackson. Kurt was smug over crushing his former friends and his ex like this. It would be humiliating.

"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville", the emcee called. "The Warblers."

The ND applauded politely but were joking amongst themselves about how easy this would be to beat. But then the stared as the Warblers performed their _Stand _number with the new kids Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington leading them. The dance routine was way more advanced than ever before and Kurt couldn't help but gape. Mike, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany looked impressed by the dancing. The rest looked shocked or pissed off in Kurt's case. He had never imagined the Warblers being this good. After _Stand _finished the Asian they had seen in the mall stepped forward.

"Oh they're gonna have Mutey sign their through it", Puck mocked and then smirked. Rumors about the mute boy at Dalton had reached them when they were checking out the competition. Kurt still had a few contacts at Dalton after all and he heard that Wes was a mute. But was it by choice or physical? The Warblers started the backup and the Asian started to sing… and the audience were enchanted and captured by his amazing voice.

**I wanna make magic****  
I wanna strike lightning in the sky****  
I wanna do things you can't believe anyone would try****  
I wanna make magic**

**I wanna make magic  
****Make every moment a surprise  
****I'll capture your senses in a spell  
****Right before your eyes  
**

**I wanna make magic  
****I wanna make you think it's really real  
****I wanna make you love the nobles roman  
****Weep for Willy Loman  
****Dream the dreams of Blanche du Bois**

**I wanna make you laugh and roar and squeal  
****I wanna guillotine the villain's neck off  
****Take a shot at Chekhov  
****Make it a rollercoaster ride up to a star!**

**I wanna make magic  
****I wanna take chances that are bold  
****I wanna tell stories no one knows  
****That no one's ever told.**

**Now the audience is still  
****And the house lights are gone  
****Curtain going up  
****And I am on!**

**I wanna do it all from A to Z  
****I wanna do "The Lion In Winter"  
****Brecht and Harold Pinter**

**Sophocles, Eugene O'Neill  
****I want a chance to see what I can be  
****Another Jason Robards or De Niro  
****Play a tragic hero  
****Go for it all and really show the way I feel**

**I wanna make magic!  
****I wanna make magic  
****Magic!  
****I wanna make magic  
****Magic!**

**A thousand chances we can take  
****But it's all worth it when we make**

**Magic!**

At the beginning the dance moves weren't that advanced but the longer it went the more advanced did it get, even though they were soft and fluid to fit the melody. The audience had stayed on their feet since the _Stand _number and now they cheered even higher. The Asian bowed and returned into formation before letting Blaine, Nick and Jeff lead them through another number that nearly made the audience blow the roof off with their cheers and applauds. The ND felt as if someone had punched them. They had never imagined the Warblers being this amazing and they were amazing. Not even their MJ could save them now.

* * *

Blaine and Wes were lying on Blaine's bed just holding hands and cuddling while watching a movie. Wes had been with them for a month now and was recovering just fine from all the bruises and cuts. They had agreed with Carmichael to make Wes a junior this year so that he could stay the next year with the Warblers and getting to know the world a lot more before being sent to a suitable college. Blaine was happy and somehow Carmichael managed to give Wes a fake past and fake income and all that stuff, as a thank you. Wes and Blaine were still living in room 213 and they were heading for nationals soon. And they were going to be together forever. Who knew that an old ghost story, a haunted room and an ancient mystery would lead into a story of friendship, family and love? Well this one did.

* * *

**And that was that folks. The End. Now I am going to take a long holliday... about an hour or so and then start on There And Back Again (and maybe something else on the side) one never knows with me. Thank you all so much for following this story :) Just a reminder. I don't own Glee or any songs used. All I own is Carmichael. He's mine so you leave him alone unless you ask me okay?**

**Ha det gött and lots of hugs from Eraman :D**


End file.
